La pequeña razón de mi futuro
by kiki pei
Summary: sasuke se encuentra a un niño identico a a él solo q este tiene los ojos jade, este niño lo hara rasonar con respecto a la idea de la venganza y lo guiara a un futuro mejor donde el pelinegro sabra lo q es amar y tener una familia, sasusaku 100%
1. Chapter 1

1

1

Capitulo 1: la pequeña razón aparece.

Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando un joven caminaba solitario por un frondoso bosque con árboles gigantes, él joven tenia unos ojos oscuros como la noche al igual que su lacio y corto cabello, esté solo tenia 15 años y muy pronto tendría 16 y era considerado uno de los más fuertes ya que acecino a su sensei orochimaru uno de los sannin, estén solos tenia dos objetivos matar a su hermano Itachi y restablecer su clan.

Sasuke uchiha era el nombre de este apuesto muchacho que solo pensaba en la venganza de su clan eso era casi su razón de vida pero como todo hombre tenia ciertas necesidades que eran complacidas por su actual compañera karin que formaba parte de su equipo hebi con otros dos.

El joven se encontraba caminando pero decidió descansar y se sentó en una roca gigante, en ella se detuvo a pesar en como encontrar a su hermano de nuevo que haces tres días se habían enfrentado en una cueva de escondite pero de pronto una vos chillona lo desconcentro.

Mi querido Sasuke, juugo y Suigetsu vendrán más tarde, mientras esperamos podemos jugar un poco, si – rogó karin que se guindo en su cuello.

Ahora no karin y quítate, no tengo ganas de tú presencia – dicho esto se paro y se fue dejando a una karin furiosa.

Sasuke era una persona que no mostraba sus expresiones pero a cualquier contrincante le mostraba su arrogancia y superioridad, claro el típico ego uchiha siempre presente, pero a este solo le gustaba estar en silencio con los pensamientos y por un momento se le vino una fugas imagen de Naruto, Kakashi y por ultimo y menos importante sakura haruno la débil y llorona pelirosa, recordó los momentos de paz que vivió con su antiguo equipo en konoha, pero en eso aprecio la sombría imagen de su hermano acecino de su clan y con ello la cara de paz desapareció en instantes por una llena de odio puro que hasta el mismo diablo retrocedería en instantes.

Ya era el ocaso y debía regresar al punto de encuentro de su equipo para que le den información sobre su viaje a la aldea cercana.

Al llegar lo recibo Suigetsu con una sonrisa amplia y cara de pícaro.

Sasuke no pudimos encontrar información pero, encontramos a unas chicas hermosas que por cierto nos esperan – dijo sonriente – juugo y yo les parecimos guapos y les conté que vendría por mi jefe e iría a buscarlas, dime que dices vie... – no pudo terminar porque un fuerte golpe le destrozo la cabeza de agua.

Mira imbecil, sasuke es mío y de nadie mas, menos con esas perras – pero en ves de oír una ofensa por parte de este escucho una risa.

Escúchame karin no hables mucho porque todos los presentes sabemos que tú eres una perra, que por cierto se acuesta con sasuke – Suigetsu miro a sasuke de reojo y dijo – yo que tú me cuido muy bien.

Sasuke ni le importo y se fue caminando hacia el corazón del bosque pero antes dijo – vayan ustedes solos con esas mujeres, a y tu no me sigas karin quiero estar solo – dicho esto se desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Esta bien tu te lo pierdes, bueno juugo vamos que nos esperan, karin si quieres ven que tal ves ganes algún dinero – dijo Suigetsu que recibió otro golpe pero con el pie de ella..

**Ya había amanecido y Sasuke despertaba de su liviano sueño, él había dormido sentado como en algunas noches, era muy temprano se notaba por el alba, cuando de repente dice – porque ya no das la cara de una vez por todas – dicho esto se puso de pie.**

**Baya eres demasiado listo e – detrás de unos matorrales salió un pequeño niño como de unos 7 u 8 años, que tenia un pelo como el azabache, un poco largo y amarrado como el de Itachi , unos grandes ojos de color jade y su piel era blanca como la de Sasuke – me contaron que eras el mas fuerte y ya lo veo – dijo posándose en frete de el.**

**Hmp, desaparece pequeño mocoso, ve con tu madre – dijo Sasuke fríamente y se voltio**

**Oye no puedes bajar la guardia en frente tu contrincante – dijo el niño y se puso en posición de defensa – dame la cara.**

**Mira mocoso no tengo ganas de jugar con tigo – dijo volteándose para darle la cara – porque luego sales llorando y gritando, mejor lárgate.**

**Escúchame no soy un mocoso porque casi cumplo los 9 años y mas respeto – dijo con odio – mi nombre es saksu y vine a enfrentarte Sasuke uchiha.**

**Hmp, yo podría ganarte con un solo dedo mocoso, así que mejor vete antes que te golpee – dijo muy arrogante. **

**¡Cállate!, ya veras lo fuerte que soy, y un consejo nunca subestimes aun adversario, ese puede ser tu peor error – dicho esto saksu corrió a toda velocidad hacia Sasuke - ya veras !!**

**Hmp – Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia – niño ni siquiera usare mi fuerza. **

**saksu llego a rozar la cara de Sasuke que lo esquivo con mucha facilidad y lo golpeó en el estomago de este que callo rodando con mucha rudeza, quien luego se levanto con dificultad por el dolor.**

**vaya eres un niño valiente mira que enfrentarme a mi, un uchiha – dijo sonriendo con superioridad.**

**El valor que me inculcaron mis padres fue demasiado bueno ¿no crees? – dijo poniéndose de nuevo en guardia – pero yo voy a enseñarte a valorar a tu contrincante en especial a mi.**

**Hmp, por favor eso lo dudo mucho enano – se burlo Sasuke que vio como saksu se acercaba a toda velocidad – ****_pan comido_**** – pensó.**

**Esta ves saksu reunió chacra en el puño y lo rozo otra ves y pego en el suelo, Sasuke salto y se poso unos centímetro lejos, pero para su gran sorpresa el suelo donde se encontraba se partió en dos y tubo un breve instante para escapar con dificultad.**

**_¡Que demonios fue eso!!_**** – pensó.**

**Te estarás preguntando que fue eso verdad, pues te lo diré – esta vez era saksu el que tenia la sonreía con superioridad – es una técnica que mi madre me enseño por que ella es la mejor.**

**Hmp, eso no quita que sigas siendo débil –dijo fríamente y sin expresión alguna – pero esta bien jugare un poco con tigo.**

**Uy!!, eres un idiota pero ya veras – dicho esto corrió así él aumentando su velocidad con chacra en los pies, esta vez Sasuke lo atajo del cuello y lo tiro contra un árbol.**

**Eso es todo lo que tienes mocoso, no me sorprende – dijo acercándose a él – nunca debiste provocarme enano – dicho esto lo tomo del cuello.**

**Dime... porque eres malo...no entiendo – dijo casi ahogado por el apretón – porque deshonras el símbolo uchiha... por... – fue interrumpido ya que antes de terminar fue lanzado otra vez y choco contra una roca puntiaguda.**

**Mira enano quien te crees para decirme eso – expreso con enojo y volviendo a acercarse para darle otro golpe – solo eres un estúpido niño – pero antes de agararlo este se escabullo.**

**Veras mi madre me enseño que ... – dijo con y escupió sangre - el símbolo uchiha demuestra poder y es el que simboliza justicia y lealtad hacia sus miembros, pero no entiendo, si tu perteneces a la familia porque eres tan injusto y frió, más aun donde tienes el gran símbolo uchiha porque no lo e visto aun ( sasuke llevaba la camisa o como se llame negra del manga no la blanca de naruto shippuden).**

**saksu se paro firme para tomar su posición de ataque, Sasuke solo lo observaba esperando a que siga con su discurso o esperando algún ataque.**

**Mi madre, ella me enseño todo lo que se porque mi padre no me presta mucha atención que digamos, ella me enseño muchas técnicas, pero mi padre el... me heredó el poder uchiha el sharigan!! – el ojiverde demostró una mirada decidida y los ojos se volvieron de color rojo vivo con dos comilla negras**

**(como Sasuke en las primeras temporadas) – y mi nombre completo es saksu uchiha que como veras yo si honró mi símbolo – dicho esto destapo el símbolo uchiha en su espalda que era grande.**

**Sasuke no tenia palabras por primera ves mostró una expresión de sorpresa – ****_pero quien es este niño será hijo de Itachi, pero esos ojos se parecen a los de saku_****.. – pensó, pero fue interrumpido por saksu que como sus movimientos eran muy rápidos por el sharingan logro por fin pegarle a Sasuke que callo y de un brinco se puso de pie – ****_este niño solo pude ser de Itachi_**** – pensó.**

**Y bien, sorprendido – dicho esto volvió a correr hacia Sasuke con la misma velocidad – aaahhhh!! - pero fue golpeado por Sasuke que lo hizo caer legos como antes.**

**Dime niño ¿como se llama tu padre? – pregunto, pero saksu volvió a tacarlo y Sasuke lo cogió de la muñeca y lo laso contra una roca – dime como se llama tu padre.**

**Mi madre se llama sakura haruno y es la mejor médico de konoha –recalco saksu, logrando que Sasuke se quede pasmado con eso saksu aprovecho se paro y alego.**

**_¿Como?, ¿sa-ku-ra tiene un hijo con Itachi?, imposible, ya que es muy joven_**** – pensó, pero saksu aun no le contestaba su pregunta – dime quien es tu padre, responde. – exigió una respuesta clara.**

**De repente saksu lo miro con la típica sonrisa de Sasuke y por su cara le empezaron a salir unas manchas negras – ah!, seme olvido mencionar que mi padre también me heredo un sello de maldición – dijo saksu sonriendo, en cambio Sasuke seguía pasmado como una estatua con la boca abierta ya que por primera vez en la historia se sorprendió tanto.**

**No...puede ser ... no es imposible... de donde viene este niño – susurro.**

**Y mi padre se llama Sasuke uchiha, dirás que es imposible, pero yo vengo del futuro y como dije vine a enfrentarte y demostrarte mi poder, porque en el futuro tu no me prestas mucha atención como dije antes y por eso mi madre me enseño, porque yo no quería... – dijo y bajo la cabeza -- ¡ yo no quería que mis hermanos mayores me ganaran, no seño!! – grito – y para que me creas pa-dre aquí tengo una prueba – dicho esto se saco un dije con el símbolo uchiha y lo tiro – velo si puedes porque..—fue interrumpido por Sasuke que reía cínicamente.**

**En realidad no te creo pero, si eso es fuera cierto me has dado un dato interesante porque es cuestión de tiempo para buscar a sakura y dejar la semilla para luego buscarlos cuando nazcan quitárselos y criarlos – amenazo muy seguro y un poco burlesco – ya que por lo visto eres muy fuerte para tú edad y seria una buena infección de mi tiempo, pero mientras tienes algo más que enseñar – finalizo para esperar otro ataque, pero no ocurrió nada.**

**No creo que abandones a mi madre con la semilla, porque sabes Sasuke en el futuro tengo dos hermanos mayores y vivimos todos juntos y estables – dijo saksu sonriendo con picardía – y tu padre, darías tu vida por mi madre.**

** Pues no te creo una sola palabra mocoso, de que vienes del futuro, es algo estúpido – soltó con sequedad.**

**Uy!! Tienes la cabeza muy dura pero te haré razonar ja! Ya veras!! – dicho esto saksu corrió a toda velocidad y realizo sellos con las manos, Sasuke apenas lo pudo ver cuando sintió todo su cuerpo paralizado.**

**_Que demonios es esto, no pede ser me a paralizado no... me puedo mover_**** – en unos breves instantes saksu se aferró a Sasuke con un fuerte abrazo.**

**Abraza a tu hijo padre, aahhh!! – fue lo único que escucho Sasuke cuando mil rallos azules se despidieron del cuerpo del pequeño, y en efecto era la ultima técnica que le había enseñado su sensei orochimaru "el poderoso chidori" (no se como se llama en verdad) pudo sentir su propio ataque pero más débil, claro porque sino en ese momento hubiera muerto y en instantes el niño callo en frente de él y Sasuke callo después.**

**_Este niño saksu es especial, claro es un uchiha, pero no puedo creer que también sea de sakura _****– Sasuke después se levanto con algo de dificultad y miro al niño desmayado – aun que cometió un error grave porque no utilizo la técnica correctamente, si hubiera sido más fuerte se hubiera muerto – de repente Sasuke recodo lo que le dijo" mi padre no me presta mucha atención que digamos" – ****_tal vez no le enseñe la técnica como se debe_****.**

**Sasuke se iba ha agachar para verlo de cerca cuando algo lo detuvo, era una presencia muy fuerte que hizo que se alejara de hay en un salto y pudo notar la aparición de un hombre de su misma altura, el uniforme de ANBU y en su espalda tenia el símbolo uchiha grade como el de saksu, no pudo distinguir al sujeto porque llevaba una mascara.**

**¿Quien eres? – pregunta fríamente como siempre – ****_como llego, no pude sentir su presencia hasta ahora _****– pensó.**

**Yo e venido por el que por lo visto te enfrento – dicho esto lo cargo con delicadeza como un bebé – hmp, peleaste muy bien, saksu – susurro el extraño y desaprecio como vino.**

**Después Sasuke vio a lo legos la medalla, fue y la recogió : " ****_para nuestro querido hijo saksu uchiha, cuida y respeta tu símbolo familiar "-- _****saksu uchiha, párese que decías la verdad y eres mi hijo – pensó sonriendo con orgullo y se guardo la medalla para empezar a caminar.**

**Con que sakura e – susurro con una sonrisa cínica – que interesante. **


	2. Chapter 2

2

2

**Capitulo 2: nuestro encuentro**

**La noche era oscura y entre unos matorrales se encontraban dos siluetas un hombre de pelo azabache y una mujer debajo de él gritando de placer, después de un tiempo los gritos cesaron.**

**Sasuke eres muy intenso cariño, por eso eres el mejor – dijo karin, observando como este se subía y abotonaba los pantalones, luego de arreglarse la camisa se empezó a ir – oye sasuke a donde vas.**

**Eso no es asunto tuyo – dijo fríamente como siempre.**

**Como quieras total ya me complaciste – dijo karin entre dientes.**

**Hmp – eso fue lo único que escucho por parte de Sasuke.**

**Ya Sasuke se había alejado lo suficiente para quedar el solo y sus pensamientos, aun pensaba en aquel niño extraño que decía ser su hijo, pero si lo era en verdad él había triunfado como padre y es más crearía un nuevo y mejorado clan que seria el más poderoso de la historia.**

**_Pero sakura, porque ella _****– pensó – ****_si es tan débil, como surgió ese niño tan fuerte, incluso es más fuerte que yo a su edad._**

**Antes de que el niño halla llegado Sasuke había pensado********en resurgir su clan con karin ya que solo necesitaba a una mujer para eso, pero "sakura" desde que saksu la nombro, en su mente permanecía ese nombre. **

**Otra interrogante era porque fue sakura quien le enseño y no él si su primordial deseo era crear al clan más fuerte de todos y obvio preparado por él.**

**_Y si uso a karin como progenitora_**** – peso con detenimiento y tuvo una respuesta – ****_no, entonces nacerían otros niños y no ese el tal saksu que tengo curiosidad en saber como aprendió esas técnicas._**

**Hmp, al parecer es sakura la que tiene que ser la progenitora – susurro.**

**Antes a Sasuke le daba igual quien fuera la progenitora de su clan ya que solo necesitaba de herederos, pero ese niño (se repetía a si mismo constantemente) que con sus poderes le demostró las características de su futuro clan que por lo visto evoluciono gracias a su marca de maldición que orochimaru le dejo. Y más según saksu, tenia hermanos mayores, mejor aun ya que tendría más herederos.**

**Hubo un momento en que a Sasuke se le vino a la mente la resiente imagen de sakura, cuando Naruto y ella lo encontraron antes de matar a orochimaru y pensó: ****_sakura tiene el pelo rosa y si los otros dos niños nacen con su pelo – _****de solo pensar eso lo enfermaba****_ – pero si los tengo con karin saldrían con el pelo negro, pero no nacerían los mismos – _****Sasuke se debatía en pensamientos, hasta que llego a una conclusión.**

**Esta decidido mi progenitora será sakura – dijo acostado sobre una gran roca disfrutando de la estrellas – pero ahora no la buscare, ya que ambos somos muy jóvenes, pero mientras seguiré con karin, ya que admito que es muy fácil – dijo con una risa siniestra.**

**Sasuke tenia presente que tanto él como sakura tenían 15 años y aun no había madurado lo suficiente para el gran trabajo de padre, pero cuando era el momento indicado para restablecer su clan.**

**Solo el destino sabrá, pero sino tendré que ir por sakura – susurro – por ahora me centrare en mi primer objetivo, matar a itachi – esto ultimo los dijo con una cara de odio puro.**

**Ya había amanecido y a lo lejos se notaba un hombre muy sonriente con dientes muy afilados.**

**Buenos días sasuke – dijo riendo – como pasaste la noche con karin – dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.**

**Jaja, solo te digo que por los gritos que pegaba la pasaste de maravilla – dijo y luego sasuke voltio a verlo – hasta que al fin me prestas atención.**

**Suigetsu que investigaste en la aldea vecina – dijo muy serio y frió.**

**Ah, me informaron que hace días dos hombres extraños paseaban por hay – dijo pero vio a sasuke expectante y prosiguió – me dieron sus características**

**Y por lo que deduzco es que eran ellos.**

**Así que itachi no debe estar tan lejos – dijo con pereza – bueno entonces andando – dicho esto se paro y comenzó a caminar.**

**Karin, juugo andando no largamos de aquí – dijo sasuke con suigetsu atrás – karin sientes un chakra fuerte.**

**Si hacia el norte – dijo con fastidio – pero son dos y se encuentran lejos de aquí.**

**Hmp, perfecto – dijo sonriendo con superioridad.**

**A lo lejos se notaban cuatro figuras caminando a un nuevo destino.**

**SASUKE!! – grito una pelirrosa muy exaltada – ah, que alivio solo fue un sueño. Sakura había soñado que orochimaru se adueñaba del cuerpo de sasuke solo la idea que su excompañero sea poseído por orochimaru le aterrorizaba ya que ella siempre había querido encontrarlo junto con naruto.**

**Naruto – suspiro, ella sabia que su amigo siempre había soñado con encontrarlo – pero y si sasuke ya fue consumido por la maldad.**

**Sakura siempre se preguntaba si sasuke aun los recordaba, porque para ellos siempre estaba presente y más aun a naruto que cada vez que podía lo iba a buscar donde le daban pistas como hace algunos días que por poco lo encuentran pero se esfumo con el aire.**

**Después del ataque de sasuke en el escondite de orochimaru sakura no sabia en que pensar si buscarlo o dejar el asunto olvidado.**

**Sasuke será que aun nos recuerdas – volvió a suspirar – o nos olvidaste, demonios porque solo piensas en tu maldita venganza.**

**A sakura le daba mucho coraje y rabia solo de pensar en lo patético que era sasuke ya que los abandono quedándose él entre la pura maldad solo por su venganza, sabiendo que tenia a unos amigos que lo podian ayudar con gusto.**

**Uy! Sasuke porque no razonas – pensó con rabia, pero tenia en mente que si lo veía de nuevo lo golpearía con todo su fuerza y si era necesario le partería ambos brazos y piernas para traerlo de regreso – sasuke como quisiera volver a verte.**

**Ella tenia presente que aun sentía algo por él y más aun cuando lo vio la ultima vez que sin darse cuenta casi babea, pero ella sabia más que nadie que lo bonito lo tenia de testarudo y orgulloso, así que silo traía de vuelta tenia que ser a la fuerza.**

**Cuando te encuentre vas ha ver lo que es bueno – dijo apretando los puños con fuerza – ya que por eso e entrenado, para volverme muy fuerte.**

**Sakura los últimos dos años había entrenado arduosamente y los resultados se vieron hace poco con sasori un de los akatsukis que por sierto el hermano de sasuke pertenecía.**

**En un gran campo se observa muchas rocas y en ella se encontraba un muchacho de pelo amarillo chillón y unos ojos azules claro y en efecto era el imperativo naruto descansando de su resiente caminata.**

**Hey naruto baja ya de hay – dijo un muchacho de pelo largo y castaño con uno ojos perlados.**

**Neji, es que ya caminamos demasiado y me duelen los pies – dijo asiendo pucheros – un rato más.**

**Naruto si quieres encontrar al uchiha será mejor apurarnos – dijo con cara de pocos amigos.**

**Neji por favor un poco más que ya caminamos demasiado – dijo en defensa de naruto una joven de pelo largo y azul oscuro, con los mismos ojos de neji.**

**Pero hinata él fue quien inicio esto – dijo muy ofendido – a demás si nos retrasamos uchiha se moverá más rápido y no dejara rastro como siempre.**

**Bueno ya descanse movámoslos – dijo muy sonriente – hinata, neji andando.**

**Naruto – dijo hinata en un susurro.**

**Oigan y el cejudo – pregunto – donde esta no lo e visto.**

**Él fue por agua – dijo neji con cara de decepción – mira allá viene.**

**Ya traje agua esta muy fría y apetitosa – dijo muy sonriente – quieren trage mucha.**

**Hay gracias cejas – dijo naruto tomando un poco.**

**Deja para después quieres naruto – dijo autoritario.**

**Bueno, es hora de seguir – dijo muy alegre naruto – pero sasuke dentro de poco te encontrare ya veras – pensó muy serio.**

**Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que la búsqueda se inicio y ni rastro de itachi, sasuke estaba realmente molesto. **

**_Donde se abra metido_**** – pensó con mucho coraje.**

**Sasuke siempre andaba alejado del grupo porque no quería crear lazos como lo había hecho con naruto y sakura tiempo atrás, él siempre que podía observaba el dige uchiha y había tomado en cuenta el comentario del niño ya que se puso una camisa blanca con su símbolo familiar (como en naruto shinppuden).**

**De repente aparece a lo lejos karin con aspecto seductor – ****_mmm, a buena hora – _****dijo sasuke.**

**Sasuke tomo a karin con brusquedad descargando toda la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.**

**Hay sasuke cuando te pones agresivo me encanta – dijo acariciando su pelo negro – deberías estarlo más a menudo.**

**Sasuke le retiro la mano de un golpe y se alejo, ya que para él karin solo era un relajante de momento.**

**Uy que agresivo, pero igual me encanta – dijo burlesca – nos vemos en un rato! – le grito porque este ya se encontraba lejos.**

**En unas grandes puertas estaba esperando una ansiosa pelirroja esperando a su imperativo amigo que volvía de la misión para encontrar a sasuke. Sakura tenia la esperanza de que esta vez lo halla logrado.**

**En las lejanías ella observo a su amigo pero pudo notar que no venia sasuke con ellos.**

**Sakura yo, bueno como vez no lo encontré – dijo muy triste – cada vez que le pisábamos los talones él desaparecía.**

**Naruto vio que sakura le sonreía radiante pero él sabia que a pesar de ello estaba triste, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella promesa que le hizo de traerlo devuelta.**

**Ah, naruto será en otra ocasión – dijo muy alegre – porque no vamos a comer ramen, si.**

**Si !!, esta bien sakura – dijo alegre como siempre – vamos.**

**Todo los que habían ido a la misión los siguieron, claro porque después de cuatro mese les apetecía ramen. **

**Al llegar al puesto de ramen todos se sentaron y ordenaron diferentes porciones de ramen, aceptó naruto que las pidió todas.**

**Sakura – suspiro naruto – siempre encontrábamos su rastro pero cuando creíamos que lo teníamos se escabullía, no se, pero creo que tiene alguna manera de detectarnos.**

**Naruto ya no importa, yo creo que el… - dijo con tristeza – asunto de sasuke**

**Hay que olvidarnos de eso, ocuparnos de cosas más importantes.**

**Pero…sakura que dices yo creí que tu me apoyabas ¿porque? – dijo molesto.**

**Porque, naruto no tedas cuenta sasuke ya eligió su camino – dijo molesta – a demás tsunade me dijo que si él quería regresar podía ya que las puertas no estaban cerradas para él.**

**Sakura no seas tonta sasuke no comprende que orochomaru lo quiere para que él sea su nuevo cuerpo y si eso ocurre nunca más lo volveremos ha ver – dijo aun más enfadado.**

**Naruto – dijo en un hilo de voz, naruto tenia razón ya que sasuke era su mejor amigo gracias al gran parecido entre ellos dos, por lo ocurrido en su niñez – tienes razón lo siento naruto.**

**Ellos aun no se enteraban que sasuke ya había matado a orochimaru, por eso cada día que pasaba naruto se lo consumía la preocupación.**

**Desde ese día habían transcurrido un año con seis meses, en un bosque nublado se veía ha un muchacho caminando pero casi no se distinguía por la niebla que era muy densa. Ese muchacho era sasuke que caminaba solo por la niebla.**

**De repente escucha un estruendo y siente un fuerte temblor en el suelo, esto le dio mucha curiosidad y se dirigió al lugar. Al llegar observo muy sorprendido el espectáculo que ofrecía cierta pelirosa.**

**Así que el destino existe – dijo burlesco.**

**La pelirosa había acabado con cuatro tipos enormes y poderoso ella sola ya que sasuke solo sentía su chakra, pero después de haber terminado se desplomado fuertemente en el frió piso, eso sasuke bajo del árbol en que se encontraba, se agacho para verla y sonrió maliciosamente, ya que tenia a sakura en sus manos y no movía ni un solo dedo.**

**Ya tengo mi segundo objetivo en proceso – dijo aun sonriendo, si no lograba el primero aun saltaría al segundo. Sasuke se cargo a sakura en el hombro y desapareció entre la espesa niebla.**


	3. Chapter 3

3

3

Capítulo 3: la propuesta

Sakura sentía un frió tenaz que era el suelo y el nublado bosque nocturno, no sabia que hacia allí hasta que recordó que le hicieron una prueba para ver si subía aun rango más alto como el de Kakashi sensei, ella se mantenía en el suelo como inerte ya que carecía de fuerzas por enfrentarse a cuatro chunnin, hizo un ademán de levantarse pero una voz la impacto y desconcertó, era aquella voz seria y fría que tanto conocía.

Así que ya despertaste – dijo Sasuke sentado y recostado en frente de un árbol – dormiste desde la mañana hasta ahora.

De un salto sakura se paro y se alejo, Sasuke no movió un dedo solo la observaba atento.

Sa-su-ke... – dijo sorprendida ya que lo estuvieron buscando desde que se fue y después de tanto tiempo se le aparece solo a ella así nada más eso la hizo dudar mucho, ya que podía ser un impostor que sabia de su búsqueda y se hacia pasar por él para matarla, pero por otro lado ella sabia que si era él debía andar con mucho cuidado ya que en su ultima vista él casi la mata.

Que te pasa, sakura ya no me recuerdas – dijo tranquilo desde él árbol – hmp.

Ja, crees que soy estúpida o que impostor!! – grito con rabia – muéstrate ya!!.

Hmp, que molesta eres – dicho esto activo su sharigan, sus ojos rojos resaltaban un rojo fulgurante – ves no soy un impostor.

que demoni... – no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke se le apareció por detrás como cuando se marcho, esta salto alejándose de él en instantes, luego se puso en guardia – si eres tu Sasuke que haces aquí.

Sakura, no quiero lastimarte – dijo muy serio – solo te encontré y te aleje de ese lugar peligroso.

Desde cuando tanta preocupación – dijo amenazante.

Hmp – dijo Sasuke y se empezó a marchar entre la niebla, pero los gritos de sakura lo detuvieron.

Espera, ya te marchas sin decir nada como siempre!! – grito ofendida – porque, eres así, no sabes lo que Naruto y yo hemos pasado para volver ha verte!! – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, ella lloraba ya que después de tanto tiempo buscándolo lo había podido encontrar.

No molestes – dijo volteando como siempre lo hacia con una expresión de superioridad, eso era la gota que derramo el vaso de agua, verlo después de tanto tiempo y sufrido por encontrarlo y se marchaba en frente de ella, pues no dejaría que se fuera tan fácil así como así.

Regresa con migo a konoha – dijo como una orden en vez de petición – todos te hemos buscado por todos lados, pero siempre te esfumabas, regresa con migo por las buenas o te rompo todos los huesos y te llevo!!.

Hmp – dijo Sasuke sin darle la cara – sakura, no me jodas – dicho esto comenzó a caminar.

Sasuke se dio cuenta del aumento de chacra de sakura que por cierto Corría a toda velocidad hacia él, Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros ya que sakura había caído redondito en su trampa porque él quería probar su fuerza ya que según saksu era la más fuerte y que además lo había entrenado.

Pero lo que más le daba curiosidad era que ella allá sido tan atrevida para decirle eso es más le había dado una orden, quien se creía esa débil pelirosa.

Sakura concentró chakra en los pies pero su mayor cantidad estaba en ambos puños, ella tenia presente que Sasuke era muy fuerte pero de alguna manera usaría las fuerzas que le quedaban gracias a su enfrentamiento anterior.

Sakura intento golpearlo en la cara pero antes este lo esquivo con facilidad, sakura empezó a dar golpe en donde podía pero este era muy rápido y los esquivaba, sakura se extrañaba porque Sasuke una vez que tuvo oportunidad no la había golpeado, ella dio un salto para separarse y Sasuke solo la miraba sin expresión.

Que te pasa porque no atacas? – pregunto jadeando – _que le pasara _– pensó.

Él sabia perfectamente que si la golpeaba correría el riesgo de perder la oportunidad de tener herederos, ya que le causaría mucho daño, años atrás ya hubiera acabado con ella pero ahora importaba más su objetivo y esta vez solo probaría sus fuerzas para ver cuanto había avanzado en combate ya que él reconocía que ella era muy inteligente en lo teórico.

Que te pasa? No y que me ibas a romper todos los huesos – dijo burlesco – vamos demuestra lo que eres capas, sakura – enfatizó su nombre.

A sakura le hervía la sangre nunca se había sentido tan humillada, esta vez rompió el suelo en dos, con esto Sasuke había comprobado las palabras de saksu y más ahora tenia que ser sakura la única madre de sus hijos cueste lo que cueste.

Aahh! – sakura aprovecho el descuido de Sasuke para golpearlo, pero él le sujeto la muñeca del puño agresor y la lanzo con fuerza contra el suelo, él sabia que eso no le aria daño alguno ya que antes de tocar el piso sakura aterrizo de pie.

Sasuke, eres muy fuerte sin duda pero te demostrare lo fuerte que soy – dicho esto corrió hacia él y al fin pudo golpearlo en el estomago, Sasuke escupió sangre, por primera vez lo habían golpeado así, con esto sakura logro cabrearlo y mucho.

Ahora no le importaba lo futuro, lo que si sabia era que por lo menos se llegaría una buena golpiza de su parte, antes de volverlo a golpear Sasuke le sujeto la muñeca y la lanzó contra un gran árbol y antes de poder reaccionar ella recibió un golpe en el rostro y luego en el estomago eso había sido tan fuerte y rápido que se quedo un rato quieta en el lugar volviendo en si, luego salto y se alejo un poco.

Hmp y así querías romperme los huesos – dijo burlesco – que tonta eres.

Pero, a pesar de todo te logre golpear ¿no? – dijo con muecas de dolor – el próximo golpe será más abajo – dijo riendo.

Hmp, inténtalo si puedes – dijo Sasuke con arrogancia, aun así sise descuidaba podría perder su descendencia por el monstruoso golpe de sakura y más en esa parte tan delicada como esa – ven – dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

Pero no hubo respuesta de sakura por el dolor que sentía.

Esta bien, sino vienes tu iré yo – dijo Sasuke y corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella, sakura ni se había recuperado de lo anterior cuando Sasuke la golpeo por el abdomen y la lanzo contra el suelo y ese fue su final en la batalla para ella, ahora Sasuke la veía desde arriba.

Sasuke, veo que aun la maldad no te a consumido – dijo y escupió sangre – porque de lo contrario ya me hubieras matado ¿no?.

Hmp – fue su única respuesta, él se empezó a marchar cuando de repente hoyo decir.

¿ Porque no regresas con migo ? y así Naruto y Kakashi estarán muy contentos – dijo arrodillándose – tsunade me dijo que en konoha siempre las puertas estarían abiertas para ti, Sasuke – dijo con un ademán de llorar.

Este no la miraba y solo dijo – no tengo pensado regresar – a sakura se le venían unas tremendas ganas de llorar porque como siempre no había logrado nada, era débil muy débil enfrente de Sasuke y ahora que le iba ha decir a Naruto, que lo encontró y como siempre fue inútil, pero antes de comenzar a llorar escucho – pero si quieres puedes venir con migo.

Que? – ella no sabia si escucho.

Si bienes con migo puedes ser de gran ayuda ya que e oído que eres la mejor médico de konoha después de tsunade claro – dijo Sasuke y voltio a verla – yo tengo un equipo llamado hebi y no tenemos un médico para restablecer heridas o enfermedades.

Sasuke había mentido ya que karin sabia casi tan bien como sakura de medicina, pero tenia que acercar de alguna manera a sakura para restablecer su clan.

Esté por un momento empezó a caminar cuando escucho decir a sakura – esta bien iré – ella sabia que él buscaba a Itachi para lograr su venganza ¿ y si cuando lo lograra ella conseguía convencerlo de regresar ? pero también se arriesgaba a que no regresara pero, ella estaba decidida a seguirlo y lograr ese objetivo.

Por parte de Sasuke cuando sakura respondió sonrió ya que su plan había salido a la perfección, sakura ahora estaba en sus manos, la primera parte de su plan se comenzaba a desarrollar.

Un ojiazul se paseaba por las calles de konoha era muy de mañana cuando una joven de pelo largo y ojos perlados apareció.

Hola...Naruto...como estas – dijo muy nerviosa – oye ..yo... te hice esto – dijo entregándole un paquete de comida.

Hinata muchas gracias se ve muy bueno – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – iba a comer ramen pero ahora puedo variar.

_Naruto, va a variar... por... mi... comida_ – pensó, y se quedo pasmada.

Hinata te pasa algo, hinata!! – salto de la preocupación por hinata, quien estaba bien roja como tomate.

Naruto... come...por favor si – dijo aun más roja.

Si pero con una condición que me acompañes y comas con migo – dijo, y luego noto a una hinata tirada en el suelo y salto a recogerla – hinata!!

Na-ru-to...- dijo casi inaudible.

Naruto la ayudo a ponerse de pie y se fueron a comer a un prado lleno de flores (como en la serie).

Sakura despertaba de una noche dura por la batalla que tuvo con Sasuke y este la había cargado hasta un lugar más seguro para pasar la noche ya que ella estaba muy débil gracias ha él.

Cuando abrió los ojos y no lo encontró por ninguna parte, eso le hizo pensar que la volvió a dejar sola como aquella noche en el banco.

Sakura – dijo un pelinegro serio como siempre – toma traje agua.

Gracias Sasuke – dijo muy extrañada ya que él era muy frió y la atendió.

Yo se que puedes curarte sola, hazlo que nos tenemos que ir – dijo fríamente a sakura le había agradado mucho su atención pero con esto logro cabrearla por su falta de tacto.

Hmp!! – dijo sakura molesta y se empezó a curar las heridas con cuidado.

Ya terminaste ?- dijo impaciente.

Si – dijo entre dientes.

Entonces andando hoy conocerás a mi equipo – dijo con arrogancia, ambos empezaron a caminar por el frondoso bosque hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un pueblo pequeño y en el seria el encuentro.

A lo lejos se veía a una mujer saltar y correr hacia ellos esa era karin (o perra XD) que de un salto se le pego en el cuello de Sasuke.

Sasuke lindo, quien es esa ? – dijo matando a sakura con la vista.

Ella es sakura y es una nueva integrante del grupo hebi – dijo apartando a karin con brusquedad – va ha ser nuestra médico.

Mucho gusto yo soy sakura haruno – se presento dándole la mano, pero karin la miraba como tigre asechando a un conejo y no le dio la mano.

Karin donde esta Suigetsu – dijo tan frió como el propio cubo de hielo – no lo veo.

Ahh, él esta comprando cosas con juugo y comida para el camino – dijo viendo con recelo a sakura, quien se mantenía en silencio y observando el panorama tanto que no se dio cuenta de que lo otros dos ya estaban a distancia de ella.

Sakura, vamos – ordeno Sasuke.

Si!! – dijo sorprendía sakura.

Al llegar sakura pudo ver a un hombre raro con una grandísima espada en la espalda, que reconoció al instante y era la de sabusa, un antiguo asesino que fue su primera misión de derrotarlo con el equipo 7.

Sasuke...- le susurro a Sasuke – vez esa espada, es la de sabusa.

Hmp...Suigetsu, juugo – al decir esto los nombrados vinieron hacia ellos.

Quien es ella – pregunto Suigetsu viendo a sakura de arriba hacia abajo – viene con tigo.

Si, desde ahora es parte del grupo – dijo con mucha superioridad – desde hoy es nuestra médico.

Mucho gusto sakura – dijo estrechándole su mano – estoy para servirte.

Gracias – dijo alegre – que extraño es aquel – pensó viendo a juugo quien se mantenía callado.

Sasuke vio su expresión y dijo – juugo siempre es así nunca habla mucho – Sasuke vio otra expresión de sakura y dijo - aun que no lo creas es más reservado que yo – más reservado que Sasuke era prácticamente imposible.

Sasuke!! – dijo de repente una karin muy alterada – unos dos chakras están cerca creo que puede ser Itachi – dijo y vio como Sasuke se le brotaba de repente una sonrisa perversa y el grupo salió de inmediato del lugar y salieron en búsqueda de Itachi.


	4. Chapter 4

4

4

Capitulo 4: sigues siendo débil

Una tarde muy escandalosa esta pasando konoha ya que en el despacho de la hokage un chico muy imperativo pegaba berridos y la hokage no ayudaba a la paz ya que esta competía con Naruto para ver quien gritaba más duro.

Pero vieja, yo necesito acción ya no soporto estar encerrado en konoha!! – grito Naruto – y hasta sakura se ha ido de misión ella sola.

Escucha Naruto no te pude mandar con ella, porque es una prueba para ver el resultado de su duro entrenamiento!! – grito pero antes que Naruto siguiera dijo – y tampoco con Sai que se fue de entrena miento, que como tu quiere mejorar más.

Pero quiero ser útil, ver acción, yo en grandes hazañas!! – grito orgulloso.

Ya te encargue unas misiones Naruto, bajas pero aceptables – dijo muy calmada – que te párese si cuando sakura regrese de misión te asigno una con ella, a demás ya solo falta una semana para que regrese.

VIEJA NO PUEDO ESPERAR TANTO!! – grito muy feroz pero por la cara que puso la rubia se quedo como un crió en frente de ella.

tsunade, yo lo siento , yo...no!! tsunade ... vieja aahhhh!! – eso fue lo único que se escucho del pobre de Naruto que quedo horriblemente golpeado por la falta de respeto hacia la hokage.

Naruto, que te quede claro no te puedo enviar de misión a ti solo, sin supervisión ya que el kyubi se esta manifestando tan frecuentemente – dijo en un tono muy serio y Naruto comprendió a la perfección.

Esta bien vieja, pero cuando llegue sakura, si voy de misión – dijo con un hilo de voy ya que le dolía mucho su pobre cara.

Naruto iba caminando por las calles de konoha con la cara hinchada cuando a lo

Lejos se ve a una chica de palo azulado oscuro y ojos perlados.

Na...ruto que te paso ... en la cara – dijo viéndolo muy apenada – ten yo tengo ... una pomada... que uso en el entrenamiento.

Gracias hinata ya me hacia mucha falta – dijo muy sonriente – y tu no estas de misión que raro, porque la vieja digo tsunade me dijo que todos estaban fuera.

Bueno... es que yo estoy entrenando... para ser más fuerte – dijo mirando sus zapatos – bueno ya me tengo que ir – dijo comenzando a caminar.

Espera hinata porque no te ayudo a entrenar y así nos ayudamos ha mejorar – dijo muy alegre y sonriente.

_Naruto me... dijo que... lo... acompañara _– pensó y sin darse cuenta estaba muy roja – yo... bueno... yo.

_Hay pero que extraña, me desespera_ – pensó con fastidio – ven vamos – dijo agarrando su mano, esta de la sorpresa y pena se desmayo.

A lo legos se notaba en el piso una nube marrón y un muchacho llevando a una joven volando de la velocidad en que iban ( claro ella iba volando debido a que estaba agarrada de la muñeca y desmayada).

Sasuke, se encuentran a pocos kilómetros ya casi los alcanzamos!! – grito karin saltando al lado de Sasuke ( ellos estaban saltando de árbol en árbol con en la serie ).

Perfecto – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado – _ya casi nos volvemos a ver Itachi _– pensó con ira.

Ya veo así que era ella la que nos arruinaba la oportunidad de encontrar a Sasuke – pensó sakura con algo de rencor hacia karin.

Oye Sasuke necesito descansar – dijo Suigetsu muy agotado, pero este no recibo respuesta alguna – ya no puedo más –dijo y paro el paso.

No seas idiota Suigetsu que esta es la única oportunidad de Sasuke!! – grito karin a distancia de él – así que muévete idiota.

Karin, déjenme solo y quédense con Suigetsu – dijo sin expresión y con frialdad.

Pero Sasuke yo me... – dijo karin pero fue cortada por él.

Karin es una orden – dijo mirándola con amenaza.

Uyyy!! Esta bien – dijo y se fue con juugo, pero sakura se guía con Sasuke.

Sakura vete ahora – ordeno el pelinegro – que vas a estorbar.

Escúchame Sasuke uchiha tu no me asustas con tus ordenes yo soy libre de escoger mi camino – dijo muy seria – a demás somos un equipo y ella dijo que eran dos tipos y dos contra dos es justo no crees.

Sakura no seas tonta ellos son muy fuerte y comparados con tigo, eres un pequeño bicho – lo ultimo lo dijo con arrogancia – a demás en batalla eres nefasta.

A la pelirosa lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke le ofendió demasiado para su gusto y lo demostró dándole una cachetada con la brutal fuerza que posee logrando parar el paso.

Mira Sasuke uchiha no tiene el derecho de decirme esas cosas ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no paliamos juntos – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

_Sakura_ - pensó sorprendido el portador del sharingan ya que la sakura que él siempre había conocido nunca le hubiera pegado de esa forma y menos nunca una mujer le había pegado una cachetada en su vida ya que siempre lo trataba con altitud por ser poderoso – has lo que te de la gana sakura – dijo tomando su pose fría.

Desacuerdo pues, andando Sasuke – dijo avanzando con él – kachin resulto!! - pensó muy alegre – eso es para que me respetes jaja!! – pensó.

Sasuke y sakura ya casi llegaban al encuentro – sakura ya llegamos estate alerta – dijo con mucha seriedad – son fuertes.

Confía en mi – dijo la pelirosa – ya llegamos.

Hmp – Sasuke activo al instante su sharingan, para sakura era la primera vez que lo veía así de cerca desde hace mucho tiempo y esta se sorprendió al ver las tres comas negra ya que antes solo tenia dos en cada ojo.

_veamos que tan fuerte eres ahora sakura_ – pensó Sasuke sonriendo arrogantemente.

Sakura se puso es guardia al notar un extraño tipo que surgía de la tierra y se posaba en frente de ellos junto con otro que salió después.

Vaya pero si es Sasuke uchiha – dijo sonriendo – en un placer en conocerte.

Hmp – dijo Sasuke quien se voltio dándole la espalda – _esa karin me las va apagar caro _– pensó con mucho enfado – solo son unas basuras – dijo y empezó a marchar.

Pero Sasuke pueden ser poderosos – dijo sakura con preocupación – recuerda que karin es tu camarada y no te puede engañar.

Sakura no seas estúpida , pero claro como nunca has salido de la aldea no sabes que nadie es de fiar – dijo burlesco.

Escuchen niños a nosotros los hermanos tierra nunca se nos da la espalda, jamás!! - grito uno que era oscuro.

Ahora absténganse a las consecuencias!! – grito el otro que era blanco, este metió las manos en la tierra y debajo de sakura salieron dos enormes manos de tierra aprisionándola con fuerza.

Sakura – pensó, sakura como siempre necesitaba la ayuda o protección de alguien ya que si no la recibía podría morir y adiós al futuro uchiha.

Cuando Sasuke fue en su ayuda el otro lo ataco con un cunai obligándolo a sacar su katana para la defensa, esto lo molesto de sobre manera ya que por la estupidez de karin y sakura él gastaría tiempo y energía innecesaria.

Ya veras mi gran poder mocoso – dijo el oscuro atacándolo.

Hmp, sobretodo una basura como tu – dicho esto le clavo la catana en el pecho y después corrió velozmente hasta el otro quien fue trabajo fácil ya que estaba ocupado matando a sakura, Sasuke con la katana le corto un brazo y este se alejo dejando a una sakura atrapada en el capullo creado por la tierra.

Nos veremos la próxima vez – dijo desapareciendo con su hermano – Sasuke uchiha.

Hmp, par de basuras – dijo y empezó a caminar hacia sakura que estaba dentro del capullo – sigues siendo la misma débil de siempre – dicho esto corto con su katana la base de este tirándolo al suelo.

Luego corto levemente la parte delantera destapando el rostro de sakura quien se encontraba inconsciente, este la alo hacia arriba sacándola de allí, teniéndola en sus brazos Sasuke empezó deleitarse con su figura femenina que era hermosa con esto se dio cuenta de que ella era ya toda una mujer.

Al ojinegro le entraron unas repentinas ganas de ver más atributos de sakura pero antes de tocarla razono.

Mmm quisiera, pero aun no es tiempo – dijo con lujuria - pero tu tranquila sakura ya te llegar tu hora – dicho esto tomo a sakura entra brazos ( como en la foto de la entrada ) y marcho a encontrase con su equipo que por cierto lo hicieron primero.

Sasuke!! – grito karin – cuando nos detuviste los chakra que había sentido desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ya me di cuenta karin – dijo con un tono muy rencoroso – gracias a tu error perdí mi tiempo.

Oye porque ella te acompaño – dijo muy furia – y yo no, a demás al parecer la muy inútiles desmayo y por su culpa gastases tu energía.

Karin no me molestes no estoy de humor – dijo con frialdad y empezó a caminar – vamos al pueblo mas cercano.

Perfecto vamos juugo tal ves encontremos a una hermosas rameras – dijo Suigetsu muy alegre – ya quiero descansar en las aguas termales.

Perfecto Sasuke tendrá una noche divertida hoy – pensó maliciosamente – uy!! Que excitada estoy.

Al llegar al pueblo ya se había hecho de noche y el pueblo resulto ser turístico, todo tipo de atracciones adultas y para niños poseía aquel maravilloso pueblo que de noche era muy iluminado.

Oye Sasuke va a tener a esa mujer todo el tiempo encima, dime que tienes pensado hacer con ella – dijo lo ultimo con un tono de picardía.

Por ahora nada, pero voy a dejarla en la posada donde nos estableceremos y ya – dijo y se encaminaron a buscar una.

Al llegar a esta el equipo Sasuke le pregunto a la recepcionista que habitaciones tenia.

Bueno señor quiere una matrimonial para usted y su mujer y otras para sus acompañantes – dijo mirando con esté traía en brazos a sakura.

No, ella no es mi mujer y quiero dos habitaciones – dijo con indiferencia – una con tres camas y otra con dos.

Tome sus llaves y gracias por venir – dijo la mujer dándole las llaves.

Sasuke se encamino con sakura a la habitación de ella y karin para dejarla y pasar una noche de relajación con la perra de karin.

Al entrar y acostarla en la cama le dio un calor de entre piernas, este sabia que si no salía de allí forzaría a sakura para que lo complaciera sexualmente y solo de pensarlo lo aterrorizaba ya que todos sus planes desde que conoció al niño llegarían a su fin igual que su futuro y mejorado clan.

La arropo y salió casi corriendo de hay para calmar sus instintos de sexualidad que tenia pensado calmar con la única y regalada karin que con solo insinuar ya lo desnudaba en instantes.

Sasuke mi amor como estas – dijo caminando por el pasillo – que haces?

Karin donde están Suigetsu y juugo – dijo sin expresión alguna.

Ellos, ya sabes con las sucias rameras – dijo con autosuficiencia ( como si ella no lo fuera )

Al terminar de hablar Sasuke la tomo del cuello y la lanzo contra la cama, del resto de la noche solo se oian audible grito de una mujer muy escandalosa y chillona **"karin".**


	5. Chapter 5

5

5

Capitulo 5: lejos de ti

En una habitación que se encontraba medio iluminada por el sol, se encontraban dos camas y en una de ellas una pelirosa se estaba despertando recién de la batalla pasada y ya que no supo que ocurrió después se levanto con sobresalto.

Sasuke!! – grito mirando para todos los lados buscando respuestas – que...donde estoy?

Hay niña estúpida, cállate que me duele la cabeza – dijo karin con muecas de dolor – mejor vuelve a dormir que son las seis de la mañana.

¿ Karin donde estamos y donde esta Sasuke ? – dijo con preocupación – como llegue aquí ?.

pues Sasuke te trajo, porque tu de inútil te desmayaste – dijo con mucho fastidio – y porque quisimos pasarla bien en la ciudad, ahora buenas noches.

_Así que otra ves fui una inútil_ – pensó con tristeza – _debo agradecer a Sasuke por salvarme –_ dicho esto se levanto y salió para agradecerle.

sakura camino por todo la posada hasta que dio en la habitación de Sasuke en esta no se encontraban los otros dos ya que no habían regresado de la noche anterior.

Sasuke – susurro al entrar en la habitación – estas aquí ?

Ella no tubo ninguna respuesta y por eso fue hasta su cama para revisar si estaba bien, sakura vio como Sasuke dormía placidamente, esta se quedo observándolo un tiempo ya que era la primera vez que lo veía así de tranquilo.

Después de observarlo lo rozo con la yema de sus dedos el trozo de este que estaba descubierto, se veía tan atrayente que esta al instante se sonrojo y el pelinegro al sentir el leve tacto despertó de golpe y de la sorpresa agarro de la muñeca a sakura y la tiro en la cama, agarro su katana colocándola en su cuello.

Sa...suke que haces – dijo muy asustada.

Sakura eres tu – dijo el también sorprendido – que haces aquí – dijo tomando un tono serio.

Sasuke quítame del cuello tu katana por favor – dijo viendo su fabuloso pecho y sonrojándose porque este estaba encima de ella – yo solo vine para agradecerte lo de ayer.

No agradezcas, solo te salve de tu absurdo y estúpido error – dijo quitándosele de encima, Sasuke tenia su lado bueno pero siempre lo arruinaba con sus comentarios que ponían a sakura de muy mal humor.

Eres un imbecil, Sasuke!! – grito y serró su puño para golpearlo pero este lo atajo y la empujo hacia la cama – que haces suéltame!! – grito muy fuerte.

Escúchame sakura a mi no me vuelvas ha amenazar con darme golpes – dijo sobre esta que paresia pez fuera del agua – recuerda que soy tu líder ahora y yo no soy Naruto – dijo con mucha frialdad.

Suéltame Sasuke, quítate de encima mío!! – volvió a gritar – como quieras pero apártate!! – esta lo quiso apartar de un fuerte empujón pero Sasuke la tomo de ambas muñecas y las aplasto contra la cama a ambos costados de su cabeza.

Suéltame, Sasuke me estoy asustando, auxilio!! – gritaba lo ultimo con mas frecuencia, pero por el lado de Sasuke ya no podía aguantar más con ese aroma que lo volvía loco que apareció de repente, sakura tenia que ser suya en ese momento.

Sakura ya quédate quieta quieres – dijo con lujuria – _ya no me puedo aguantar más, lo siento sakura pero no puedo_ – pensó con algo de tristeza, pero antes de que este la besara algo lo detuvo.

Baya Sasuke, así que ya no te basta con karin sino que también quieres a tu excompañera jaja – dijo Suigetsu acercándose a él y riendo, sasuke dio un salto y soltó a sakura quien estaba muy atónita por lo sucedido – ja yo pensaba hacerlo pero de una forma más lista que tu.

Hmp – dijo Sasuke quien se coloco su camisa blanca ( como la de shippuden ) _– sino hubiera llegado todo mi plan se habría ido para la mierda _– pensó con mucho alivio.

Sakura los miro con mucho temor y salió de hay corriendo ya no quería saber nada de Sasuke quería regresar a konoha con su sensei y sus amigos, al verla salir a Sasuke le entraron ganas de ir tras de ella pero no fue, por no mostrar debilidades frente a Suigetsu.

No quiero verte más Sasuke uchiha por mi muérete – susurro sollozando para no despertar a karin que estaba a su lado – me regreso con Naruto y tsunade sensei – dijo recogiendo sus cosas.

Cuando se encontraba caminando sola por el bosque se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía.

Quien anda hay ? – pregunto poniéndose en guardia – ya sal de una vez.

De entre los arbustos salió un joven de su edad con el pelo rubio y unos ojos saltones de color azul, este salió corriendo hacia sakura muy alegre e interactivo.

Sakura te extrañe demasiado, tanto que vine por ti – dijo alzándola por un abrazo – tsunade me dio permiso de venir por ti y aquí estoy.

Naruto y no vino Sai o Kakashi sensei – dijo mirando alrededor suyo – no los veo.

No sakura e venido yo solo – dijo mirándola inocentemente – vine porque te extrañaba mucho.

_nadie es de fiar- _sakura recordó las palabras de Sasuke y dudó en tener confianza en ese Naruto – por quien me tomas, crees que soy imbecil o que, a Naruto nunca lo dejarían salir solo y mas con su problema.

Jajaja, creo que se me escapo esa – dijo Naruto muy perverso – pero era la única persona que no se encontraba con ustedes, iba a utilizar el rostro de Sasuke pero no le tenias confianza por lo ocurrido atrás, pobre de ti casi te viola jajaja.

Eres un maldito voy a darte una lección –dicho esto corrió hacia él a toda velocidad y lo golpeo con su fuerza monstruosa, el sujeto callo rodando y sakura lo siguió para seguir masacrándolo.

Maldita, dame el pergamino de la niebla – dijo alejándose de ella - damelo.

Consíguelo si puedes animal!! – grito y lo volvió a golpear – eres un tonto para enfrenar a una kunoichi como yo.

El tipo le tiro un cunai para distraerla y la golpeo tirándola lejos, sakura se puso de pie y abrió el suelo en dos, el tipo quedo atrapado por las rocas creadas por el temblor.

Ahh!! Esto es por engañarme e insultarme – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza casi partiéndosela en dos, luego de esto se sacudió las manos y siguió caminando.

Jajaja, pequeña estúpida – dijo otro que salió de la nada y la golpeo en la nuca – creíste que iba a ser fácil.

Sakura quedo muy aturdida por el golpe y se mantenía en el suelo, pero cuando el otro tipo la iba a volver a golpear ella se le adelanto golpeando con su puño la rodilla de este haciéndolo caer al piso gritando por el dolor.

Aaahhh!! Maldita – grito con mucho dolor – me las vas a pagar - fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que esta lo golpeo y callo desmayado.

Si!! Ahora subiré de rango y al nivel de Kakashi sensei - dijo y empezó a saltar de alegría –¿ pero como supo que era lo que hacia en la posada, como ? – dijo y recordó a Sasuke sobre ella, al principio le pareció sexi su pecho, pero luego el se quiso propasar con ella y eso la aterrorizaba.

Sasuke se encontraba pensando en como solucionar lo ocurrido ya que iba a cometer algo realmente terrible que era violar a la pelirosa, ya que a este cuando se le venían las ganas de tener relaciones no las podía contener, el porque ni el mismo lo sabia, pero siempre que las tenia no podía tener a alguien cerca ni menos a una mujer, cuando ocurría esto se amargaba de sobre manera, por esa razón se aprovechaba de la sucia de karin para liberar su estrés, solo eso significaba karin para él.

Pero él no explicaba por que de un momento a otro sakura le pareció atractiva si cuando niño la detestaba por ser como todas al ser solo su exterior y obviar sus razones de frialdad, pero porque de repente le atraía y le provocaba ese calor instantáneo, ni karin lo lograba solo era ella con su fragancia que lo volvía loco o los atributos que traía.

No eso no puede ser porque cualquier mujer los posee – dijo Sasuke confundido, este no sabia la razón porque su aroma lo embriagaba y le producía ese calor instantáneo cuando se encontraba muy cerca de él, es más le gustaba y ni una mujer que estuvo con él le provoco aquello tan relajante, bueno lo relajante ocurría de otra forma mas intima.

Hmp, tengo que averiguar el porque – dijo muy decidido para ir por sakura, que ya se marcho horas antes – no importa cuan lejos este, la encontrare – dijo poniéndose de pie de la cama.

Sasuke se encontraba caminando por el pasillo cuando karin le hablo.

Sasuke!! – chillo – adonde vas puedo ir con tigo amor.

Que ni si te ocurra karin – dijo muy fríamente – dile a Suigetsu y juugo que se queden aquí esperándome que vuelvo dentro de pocos días – dicho esto siguió su camino.

Espera que vas ha hacer!! – grito furiosa karin – nos vas a dejar aquí solos.

Dije que ya vuelvo, Suigetsu ya sabe que voy a ser – dijo sin voltear – karin, es una orden – ordeno con amenaza.

Esta bien Sasuke pero no tardes demasiado – dijo entre dientes – te espero ansiosa – lo ultimo lo dijo con sensualidad.

Hmp – dijo poniendo una mueca de asco y siguió su camino.

las nubes eran enormes y tenían diferentes formas, el pasto era corto y bien verdoso en el se encontraban dos jóvenes acostados admirando las formas de estas.

Hinata ya solo faltan tres días para que sakura vuelva de su misión – dijo muy emocionado Naruto – ya quiero saber como le fue y cuando regrese podré salir de este encierro – dijo mas sonriente aun.

Si, Naruto – susurro hinata con un dejo de tristeza ya que ella en esos dos días la paso al lado de este y dentro de pocos días ya no lo estaría y volvería a soñar con su presencia como siempre lo hacia, ella tenia presente que Naruto solo la veía como una amiga pero, solo con la presencia de él a su lado le bastaba.

Pero hinata cuando llegue sakura tu también vendrás con nosotros ya que el equipo debe ser de tres y tu eres muy fuerte!! – dijo poniéndose de pie y casi gritado con mucha alegría, Naruto se había percatado de la mínima tristeza de hinata y para verla feliz se lo propuso.

Entonces dime hinata aceptas mi propuesta – continuo ya que ella se había quedado atónita y no respondía – oye hinata estas bien, hinata!! – grito al ver su expresión muy roja y después ver como se desmayo de repente ( como en la serie ).

Si ... Naruto – dijo casi delirando con los ojos dándole vueltas (como en la serie ) – Naruto me dijo...que lo...acompañara y ... que era muy fuerte – pensó muy feliz ya que pasaría más tiempo a su lado.

Bueno, hinata solo falta que llegue sakura y partimos a una nueva misión – dijo apretando contra su pecho a hinata quien se volvió a sonrojar y desmayar en sus brazos.

Aahhh!! Hinata lo siento mucho si te apreté demasiado – dijo echándole aire a hinata quien deliraba de felicidad.

Naruto... – susurraba sonriente.


	6. Chapter 6

6

6

Capitulo 6 : la razón de tu aroma

La noche ya estaba muy cerca y sakura aun le faltaba mucho por llegar a konoha ya que se había desviado del camino por muchos kilómetros para dirigirse en busca de Itachi junto a Sasuke que se mantenía presente en su memoria ( claro no una imagen muy sana ya que se trataba de un Sasuke sin camisa ) y cada vez que pasaba se sonrojaba.

Sasuke que guapo te has puesto – dijo muy roja – _y como serás sin pantalones_ – pensó – aaahhh!! Pero en que pienso, soy una pervertida!! – grito más roja que un tomate bien maduro.

Ah, si sigo a si me sangrara la nariz – dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja – él casi me forzaba a ser suya, pero yo nunca lo e hecho por eso me aterro mucho – dijo llorando a chorros

( como en la serie ) – pero que estoy diciendo debo estar loca para entregarme a Sasuke así de fácil, si él me hubiera violado estuviera marcada y hubiera quedado traumada – dijo muy aterrada.

Pero si seme vuelve a acercar esta muerto lo juro por kami – dijo muy decidida y alzando su puño – hay, ya se me hizo tarde mejor duermo y sigo mi camino después ya que me faltan dos días de plazo para completar la misión.

Sakura decido acampar cerca de un lago para darse un baño de relajación con su champú y jabón de olor a cerezos, después de poner su carpa salió con un paño cubriéndola que era de color rosa claro y se destapo al entrar en el agua que era perfecta de temperatura.

Ah, que relajante – dijo metiéndose por completo – solo espero que no me interrumpa un pervertido – dijo viendo para todos lo lados – si hubiera estado con hebi no me estaría relajando en estos momentos – dijo restregándose con su jabón.

Pero como siempre, es demasiado bueno para creerlo – dijo muy furica – quien anda hay, quien este mejor que se largue que no estoy de humor!! – grito con ferocidad.

Vaya que agresiva eres y pensar que haces dos días eras tan débil como un gatito – dijo el hermano blanco de la tierra, este aprecio de entre unos matorrales.

Ustedes de nuevo – dijo muy sorprendida sakura, quien con cautela tomo su toalla – pero como si Sasuke los derroto – dijo parándose sobre el agua.

Digamos que nos tubo piedad!! – grito el oscuro lanzando una enorme roca a tres metros de distancia atrás de ella.

Ja, eso es muy fácil de romper!! – grito sakura, pero al darse cuenta el otro también lanzo otra – _yo no podré con las dos al mismo tiempo_ – pensó con pánico sakura.

Sakura se encontraba perdida porque en fracción de segundos iba a ser papilla, pero antes de ser aplastada alguien fugas la tomo enebrazos y salvo, ese era Sasuke quien la cargo poniéndola en su hombro.

SASUKE !! – grito sakura – que haces aquí!!

Como molestas sakura, con tus horribles gritos – dijo con molestia ( con si no aguantara los gritos de karin en la noche ) – y ustedes me encargare de enterrarlos yo mismo!! – grito muy amenazante y frió.

Sa...suke quita...me la mano de encima – dijo sakura casi explotado de la rabia, este no se dio cuenta de que tenia sosteniendo a sakura del trasero y ella más aun explotaba de rabia y pena ya que se encontraba en paños menores.

Sasuke la había empezado a bajar cuando de pronto el hermano blanco intento agarralos por debajo de los pies y Sasuke tubo que saltar para esquivarlo y en el proceso casi desnuda a sakura, después de encontrarse asalto la bajo.

Sakura quédate aquí, yo me encargo – dijo viéndola sin expresión – ya que con lo que llevas podrías quedar desnuda en pleno combate – dijo viéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

Gracias por salvarme Sasuke – dijo mirando hacia abajo – y se supone que si se volvía a acercar estaría muerto, ja si asta me sostuvo del trasero el muy pervertido – pensó mirándolo de reojo.

Hmp, vuelvo en un abrir y serrar de ojos – dijo muy engreído – que ellos son solo basura – dijo sonándose los hueso de los dedos.

Ya apareces cobarde!! – grito el oscuro – vas a ver lo que te espera – grito lazando otra roca pero más grande.

Hmp – dijo sasuke quien esquivo muy fácilmente la roca – eres un imbecil – dijo cortándolo con su katana y el oscuro cayo al instante muerto.

Hmp, sigues tu – dijo corriendo rápidamente hacia el restante y con un solo golpe de su katana acabo con él.

Ya puedes salir sakura – dijo serio como siempre – ya están muertos.

Sasuke pero que has hecho!! – grito sakura corriendo hacia los heridos – están aun con vida se pueden salvar – dijo viendo con rapidez a ambos.

Que demonios te pasa sakura ellos casi te matan – dijo muy molesto – y tu los vienes a curar.

Yo seré un ninja Sasuke, pero también hay que respetar la vida de los demás – dijo posando la mano sobre la herida del blanco.

Hmp, como digas - dijo sentándose a un lado de la carpa – si te das prisa los puedo dejar en la aldea cercana – dijo con los ojo serrados como meditando.

Si, Sasuke – dijo sakura con un tono alegre, ya que algunas veces como esa a sasuke se le escapaba un poco de amabilidad – este ya esta solo le falta descanso y ya, voy a ver al otro – dijo corriendo hacia este.

Ah, ya están estables – dijo secándose la frete – Sasuke, ya llévatelos!! – grito con urgencia.

Si, ya boy – dijo sin importancia – como le quitaste el veneno sakura – este pregunto con interés.

Sasuke de eso hablamos después – dijo con más urgencia – ahora llévatelos.

Sasuke los tomo y se esfumo como el viento y con esto sakura aprovecho para terminar con su baño de relajación poniéndose su champú y jabón.

Ah, esto si que es vida – dijo apoyando la cabeza en una roca que estaba el medio del gran lago – y al parecer Sasuke no volverá.

Mmm, olor a cerezo – dijo sasuke agachado sobre la roca – así que era ese aroma el que me atraía – pensó y miro a sakura.

Aaahhh!! – grito muy fuerte sakura que a su vez se tapaba los pechos – que haces hay viéndome pervertido!! – siguió gritando y agarro el jabón junto con el champú y se lo lanzo a la cara, pero con siempre este lo atajo.

Sakura, ya te dije que no me amenazaras – dijo con amenaza – y mucho meno que me intentaras pegar – dijo más frió que siempre ( que es casi imposible ).

Sa...su..ke, que vas a hacer – dijo escondiéndose casi por completo en el agua – mira que no esto vestida – dijo con temor.

De eso ya me di cuenta, sakura – dijo mirándola con atención – toma – dijo y le dio su toalla – esta asiendo mucho frió, solo a ti se te ocurre bañarte ahora.

Gracias sasuke – dijo tomando la toalla con timidez – y me baño ahora porque es una ahora cuando no hay mucha gente – dijo con tono molesto.

Hmp, como sea pero sal que puedes agarrar un resfriado – dijo mirando a otro lado para no verla – ya saliste ?

Si – dijo esta sobre el agua – oye por cierto que haces aquí Sasuke.

Hmp, solo respondo si tu me respondes, sakura – dijo y camino hacia la carpa – dime como le quitaste el veneno.

Ah, bueno yo no sabia como, pero después de derrotar a sasori descubrí una forma de extraer el veneno de las heridas – dijo y se metió en su carpa para vestirse y tras serrarla continuo – ya que el poseía veneno y para sobrevivir tuve que aprender.

Quien era sasori ?, sakura – pregunto sasuke con curiosidad.

Él era miembro de akatsuki – dijo sakura – como Itachi lo es ahora.

Sasuke se quedo helado la sakura que él conocía nunca hubiese derrotado a un tipo tan fuerte como de seguro lo fue ese contrincante ya que ha él en el pasado le costo casi su vida matar a uno que era Deidara.

Sakura regresa con migo – dijo más como una orden que como petición - curando a estos tipos has demostrado lo buena que eres como médico.

Sasuke, yo...- dijo saliendo de su carpa – no puedo tengo que completar mi misión – dijo cabizbaja, a ella le encantaba cuando Sasuke sacaba un poco de amabilidad.

Hmp, sakura crees que soy tonto – dijo sonriendo de medio lado - yo se que puedes enviar un mensajero avisando un retraso – dijo Sasuke con la mirada fría, y como siempre este arruinaba el momento con su tonta frialdad.

Sasuke, sabes que ya no meda la gana de acompañarte – dijo mirándolo de arriba ya que este estaba sentado – y ya puedes marcharte y yo veré que le invento a Naruto cuando me pregunte por ti – dijo dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

Pues, no le inventaras nada sakura, porque tu vendrás con migo quieras o no – dijo Sasuke con frialdad, en reacción sakura se voltio para darle una cachetada y en vez de encontrarse con un sasuke normal encontró a uno con ajos escarlatas y esta al instante callo inconsciente.

Si el destino me brindo una oportunidad, debo aprovecharla bien – dijo tomando a sakura en brazos y agarrando su rostro con una mano – ¿ no es así sakura ?.

Después este la recostó y él se sentó a su lado para esperar al amanecer, ya que él la había sedado con su sharinga para una duración de 48 hora y con esto sakura quedaría como desaparecida ya que máximo la misión duraría dos semanas, esto le provocaría problemas pero su futuro clan valía la pena.

la mañana era brillante y un somnoliento muchacho de ojo azules se paraba para comer ramen y leche como siempre.

Ahh, nada como comer ramen por la mañana – dijo desperezándose – ya solo falta un día más y salgo de misión – dijo muy alegre.

Será que ya llegaron los demás ? – se pregunto – bueno ya es hora de comenzar el día – dijo parándose de golpe – hoy tengo que entrenar mas fuerte con hinata para volverme más fuerte.

Naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles cuando de repente aparece hinata escondida atrás de un farol, este al instante se percato y fue a verla.

Hola hinata hoy vamos a entrenar con más esmero – dijo con la cara muy cerca de ella – oye hinata – dijo llamándola.

Na...ru...to – dijo poniéndose roja como siempre – Naruto!! – grito y lo empujo tan fuerte que callo al otro lado de la calle y sobre unas cajas grandes.

Sakura, cuando llegaste que no te vi – dijo con los ojos dándole vueltas.

Naruto!! – volvió a gritar y corrió a recogerlo – yo... lo siento...mucho ...no quise yo.

Ya no importa hinata – dijo sonriendo – ya es hora de entrenar, vamos.

Espera Naruto toma hoy ...vamos a comer esto que hice – dijo mostrando un estuche de merienda ( con tela como en Japón ).

Ah, muchas gracias hinata – dijo muy alegre tomando el estuche, pero al hacerlo también tomo las manos de hinata y este y ella se sonrojaron – lo siento hinata.

No...te disculpes no fue nada – dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Ah, bueno sigamos que tenemos que entrenar – dijo con una Soria amplia como siempre – hoy hinata esta bonita, pero que estoy diciendo si siempre esta así - pensó.

Ellos la mayor parte del día se la pasaron entrenando luego se sentaron a comer el rico almuerzo cortesía de hinata en el hermoso campo y nuestro imperativo Naruto se la paso viéndola, ya que según él ese día estaba tan hermosa como la primavera.


	7. Chapter 7

7

7

Capitulo 7 : ya no soy virgen!!

Las paredes eran frías y se escuchaban pequeñas gotas cayendo con lentitud y en efecto era una cueva en que solo se veía al fondo una luz que era la fogata de una pareja que se encontraba descansando por la larga caminata en especial el joven pelinegro que en el recorrido llevo en el hombro a su acompañante.

Hmp, y pensar que solo serian 48 horas – dijo viendo a la joven pelirosa que dormía a su lado – si ya lleva, 55 horas durmiendo.

mmm – bostezo ella, que estaba despertando – aahh!!, ahora donde estoy!! – dijo con sobre salto y luego viendo al uchiha – SASUKE UCHIHA!! A DONDE ME TRAJISTE – grito casi tumbando la cueva.

Ya cállate sakura – dijo con fastidio – es de noche vuelve a dormir.

QUE, PERO QUE ATREVIDO ERES!! – grito poniéndose de pie – quien te crees para traerme sin permiso!! – grito un poco más calmada.

Hmp – dijo y serró los ojos – mañana volveremos a el pueblo para encontrarnos con mi equipo – ordeno el muy creído.

Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE VOLVERE CON TIGO!! – grito con ferocidad – yo me largo de aquí – dijo tomando su mochila y marchándose, pero antes de seguir avanzando él la alo bruscamente de la muñeca tirándola al suelo y posándose sobre esta.

Al aceptar mi propuesta de entrar al equipo hebi, no te puedes separar, hasta lograr el cometido principal que es matar a Itachi ¿ no es así sakura ? – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – en cierta forma le perteneces al equipo.

Sasuke... – susurro, ya que podía sentir el aliento de este muy cerca y eso le provocaba muchos nervios – pues sabes que, yo me salgo porque no soy un objeto para que me manipulen!! – grito moviéndose con desespero, pero todo movimiento era inútil ya que el peso del pelinegro era grande para ella.

Sakura – dijo mostrando sus ojos rojos fulgurantes de rabia – ya tranquilízate - dijo molesto, pero a sakura no le atemorizo la expresión de rabia ni los ojos rojos que tenia y le propino con la mano libre una muy fuerte cachetada.

Ya, suéltame sasuke!! – grito, pero este mantenía la presión y de un momento a otro presionó más y antes que obtuviera otra cachetada, con su mano le agarro ambas muñecas y las sostuvo fuertemente sobre la cabeza de sakura – sasuke porque me haces esto!!.

Este empezó a oler la dulce fragancia de su cuello que era de cerezo, ese que tanto lo volvía loco, lo más extraño era que ninguna otra mujer lo poseía solo sakura.

Sa...su...ke que me pretendes hacer – dijo con temor – por favor ya suéltame, tengo miedo – dijo sollozando – esta bien iré con tigo, te ayudare pero, por lo que más quieras déjame ir – dijo soltando un llanto.

Esto hizo que él se despertara de aquel sueño en que se encontraba y al darse cuenta de la situación se sintió pésimo ya que otra vez cometió un error fatal que era atentar contra sakura.

Yo... lo...yo – dijo apenado aun sobre ella pero apoyado con las manos en la tierra – lo sien...to, sakura – dijo y termino de levantarse.

No... lo vuelvas a ser – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de su cara – si regreso con tigo no lo vuelvas a ser.

Como digas – dijo poniéndose serio pero con la cabeza cabizbaja – mañana saldremos temprano – dijo cambiando el tema.

Dime, sasuke ¿ porque lo hiciste ? – dijo viéndolo con intriga – acaso lo haces por divertirte.

Sasuke no respondió, ni el mismo sabia que ocurría porque de pronto la presencia de sakura le provocaba confianza y no era simple diversión ya que para eso servia la perra de karin y con ella era diferente porque de alguna forma la necesitaba para sentirse a gusto ¿ seria ese olor característico que lo embriagaba ? o ¿seria su simple presencia ? tal vez ese pequeño niño tenia razón de que hasta daría su vida por ella.

Hmp, mejor duérmete ya sakura – dijo volteándose sin darle una respuesta – _pero si hubiera sido por diversión ya te abría forzado sin importar tus llantos sakura_ – pensó con aceptación –_ será que es más que simple atracción física – _pensó mirando a sakura quien acomodaba su mochila.

Buenas noches Sasuke – dijo viéndole sonriente – que descanses – termino y se acostó al lado contrario.

_Sasuke...es la primera vez que te disculpas, yo creo que aun ese corazón late cálidamente_ – pensó muy feliz _- Pero ya veras yo haré que ese cubo de hielo se derrita por el amor que boy a brindarte desde hoy. _

6969696969696969696969696969696969696996969699696969696969969696969696

Naruto se encontraba muy temprano en la oficina de la hokage y parecía esperar que alguien tuviera un hijo de él ya que caminaba de un lado al otro como fiera encerrada.

_Pero como es posible sakura no aparece_ – se dijo con desespero – y la tonta vieja no hace nada!! - esta vez el insulto se oye por todo el establecimiento.

NARUTO MÁS RESPETOOO!! – grito furica la rubia dándole un fuerte y feroz golpe en la cabeza – eso es para que me respetes.

Al caer sintió unos suaves brazos que lo atraparos antes que tocara el suelo y miro curioso para descubrir quien era.

Creo que morí y fui al cielo – dijo sonrojado al ver que era una chica de ojos perlados con el pelo largo y azulado oscuro – hinata!!

Naruto!! – expreso con sorpresa y del susto lo dejo caer y este se golpeo otra vez su pobre cabeza – ah...lo siento Naruto.

Ah, no...te preocupes hi..nata – dijo con los ojos dándole vueltas – y usted vieja haga algo!! – grito apuntándola con el dedo y cerrando los ojos ( como lo hace en la serie ).

Naruto, el hecho de que demore algunos días más no significa que sea de mucha preocupación – dijo con tranquilidad – a demás es su primera misión sola y fue de rango A, así que pudo tener algunos obstáculos para que se demore y deberías confiar más en tú compañera Naruto.

Pero yo no desconfió de ella, solo me preocupo – dijo defendiéndose – ya que la misión solo duraba una semana.

Si es cierto, pero ese plazo era el mínimo ya que máximo puede durar un mes en ejecutarse – dijo viendo por su ventana – ya que consiste en hallar información y lograr un objetivo secreto para konoha.

Naruto... – susurro hinata viendo la depresión de este.

Naruto, yo tengo otra alternativa para eliminar el desespero que tienes por salir de la villa – dijo viéndolo con desaire – ah, cuando venga otro compañero te iras de misión con ese y hinata ya que con ella completaras el puesto vacante de sakura.

La cara de este de pronto se ilumino de alegría y abrazo con fuerza a la hokage.

Gracias vieja le estaré muy agradecido – dijo esperándose y saltando - hinata alístate que muy pronto saldremos hacia la aventura - dijo abrazando a esta con fuerza y apuntando con su dedo hacia la ventana.

_No lo puedo creer_ – pensó – _ja, y se supone que tiene dieciocho años, pobre hinata, ya que el muy idiota no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos_ – pensó viendo a la pobre chica que estaba casi muerta de los nervios.

E!!, espere un momento cuando viene el otro compañero!! – dijo de golpe y soltando a hinata – nunca me dijo.

A bueno Sai viene dentro de una semana, te iras con él si aun no llega sakura – dijo moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo – no te preocupes esa semana pasa volando – dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

QUEEEE!! – dijo poniéndose agachado en un rincón con su depresión bien notoria

( como las rayas azules que salen sobre la cabeza en las comicitas ) – pero yo pensé que vendría ahora – dijo llorando a chorros.

Jaja, pues se paciente de nuevo Naruto – dijo entre risas, ya que se vengo de los insultos de siempre – pero como esta entrenando es capas y dura unos días más.

Ah – suspiro y callo de medio lado – no puede ser.

Hinata lo miraba con un poco de tristeza por verlo tan deprimido pero tan bien sentía un poco de alegría ya que estaría más tiempo al lado de este.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

sakura – dijo un joven pelinegro meneando a una joven que tenia a su lado – despierta, ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos.

Sasuke, bésame... – suspiro con un sonrojo notorio – bésame, si – volvió a suspirar y casi gemir, su boca se veía tan tentativa que este se fue acercando para besarla y ya que esta se lo pedía él lo cumpliría, pero antes de hacerlo recordó lo acordado para que ella regresara con él y de un solo empujo la despertó de golpe.

Ah, que paso, nos atacan o que!! – grito con sorpresa y viendo para todos los lados – sasuke que ocurre – dijo viéndolo incrédula.

Hmp, ya es tarde duermes demasiado, sakura – dijo cruzándose de brazos – ya, párate que nos largamos – dijo tomando su mochila y caminando hacia la salida.

Mmm – lo miro con fastidio – _en mis sueños eras más amoroso y casi te veo desnudo!!, Que pervertida soy!!_- pensó con sobresalto y poniéndose roja.

Sakura! – le llamo la atención – muévete que llegamos tarde.

Si, ya voy!! – grito para ser escuchada – uy!!, que cree que soy, su hija –susurro por lo bajo pero este escucho.

No serás mi hija pero pareces un crió y ya tienes dieciocho años – dijo con tono de reprimenda – ya madura.

Lo ultimo resonó en la mente de sakura – ay, no lo puedo creer si tiene mi edad y soy más inmadura que él, nooo!! –pensó llorando internamente.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

ya llevaban un buen rato caminando y sakura seguía deprimida por la ultima palabra de sasuke.

Oye, sasuke puedo preguntar algo ? – preguto viéndolo acusadoramente – ¿ que te hace más maduro que yo ?.

Hmp, en primer lugar pienso las cosas antes de decirlas – dijo sin verla – y en segundo lugar tuve una educación diferente a la tuya.

Ja, que yo sepa tu y yo fuimos criados en la misma aldea, sasuke – dijo acusadoramente.

Pero yo estuve dos y medio años con orochimaru y aprendí más cosas que tú en poco tiempo – dijo con arrogancia – y yo ya no soy un crió, ya madure lo suficiente.

¿ Que te crees ? un hombre hecho y derecho, si ante mis ojos sigues siendo un crió – dijo muy molesta.

Hmp, ante tus ojos lo seré, pero ante los ojos de otras mujeres soy un hombre bien formado – dijo con mucho orgullo.

¿ que quieres decir ? ¿ que tú ya no eres virgen ? – pregunto quedándose pasmada en un solo lugar - ¿ya no eres virgen, Sasuke ?.

y que esperavas, que me mantendría así toda la vida – dijo viéndola con tranquilidad – soy hombre y tengo mis necesidades.

Yo, soy mujer y aun soy... – dijo poniéndose roja – soy... virgen y por eso no soy menos madura que tú – lo ultimo lo dijo con reclamo.

Hmp – dijo serrado los ojos frente a ella – pues esta bien, por lo menos no eres una regalada – dijo viéndola con aprobación, él se sentía satisfecho al descubrir que seguía siendo virgen y dedujo al instante el porque tuvo tanto temor anteriormente.

Yo, pienso que ser virgen es lo más hermoso que tiene una mujer – dijo mirando al cielo – ya que entregamos nuestra inocencia a la persona que más amamos y se la regalamos en muestra de gran amor.

Hmp – expreso y siguió caminando seguido por sakura.

Yo por ejemplo, espero al amor de mi vida para regalarle mi inocencia – dijo suspirando – pero según mis encuestas eso duele mucho y eso meda mucho miedo.

_Pues estas en lo correcto_ – pensó Sasuke mirando el camino – _la primera vez de una mujer duele mucho y por eso jamás e tocado a una._

Mira hay viene karin_ – _dijo señalando la puerta del pueblo – párese una desquiciada.

Hmp, ya empieza mi tortura – dijo viendo como se acercaba con rapidez karin – _pero esta noche me podré relajar _– pensó con picardía.

Sasuke, tardaste demasiado!! – grito lanzándose a su cuello – hoy tendré mi recompensa amor!! – chillo viendo con furia y celos a sakura quien a la vez la miraba con rivalidad.

Karin, quítate de encima mío – dijo empujándola bruscamente – eres un estorbo – expreso con fastidio caminando al lado contrario.

Ahora sakura y karin se miraban como dos fieras protegiendo a sus crías.

Sakura – dijo con advertencia.

Karin – también se defendió sakura.

Estas caminaron viéndose hasta que llegaron a la posada donde se quedo el resto del equipo hebi.


	8. Chapter 8

8

8

Capitulo 8 : la primera muestra de amor.

Un joven de pelo amarillo salió de su cama rascándose la cabeza y fue a su baño a lavarse la cara, cuando de repente se mira al espejo y da un grito de alegría.

SIII!!, HOY ES EL DIA!! – grito y salió corriendo a cambiarse - hoy Sai regresa de entrenar y al fin podré salir de este encierro!!.

**4545454545454545455454545454545454545454545454545454545454554544545454**

Naruto salto por todos techos de las viviendas para llegar a toda velocidad a la entrada de konoha.

Ya... llegue ... –dijo recuperando el aliento – MUY BIEN SAI SOLO FALTA QUE LLEGUES PARA PARTIR!! – grito levantado su puño.

¿ Ese es Naruto ? – le pregunto un ninja portero al otro.

Si, es el – replico este – seguro no sabe que Sai regresa en la tarde.

OYE NARUTO!! – lo llamo el portero – Sai regresa en la tarde, no ahora!!.

QUEEEE!! – grito acercándose a ellos velozmente – pero dijeron que volvía hoy en la mañana – hizo pucheros.

Si, pero él mando un mensaje diciendo que ser retrasaría unas horas – aclaro el portero.

Oh, ya veo, bueno esperare entonces – respondió con la cabeza inclinada y encorvado – bueno en ese caso iré a ver a hinata.

**5454544545454545454545454454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

Naruto no tenia idea en donde se encontraba la casa de hinata ya que nunca se intereso en saber, pero esto no le impediría saber el paradero de ella ya que por el tiempo que llevaban entrenando juntos él ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y le parecía común buscarla para pasar el tiempo con la única persona que lo trataba como un gran amigo.

¿ Oiga señora usted no sabrá donde esta la residencia hyuga ? – le pregunto a una vendedora – es que no me ubico.

Hola Naruto, yo no se pero... – interrumpió y bajo la voz - pero el señor que vende esas vulgaridades, él sabe la dirección a la perfección.

A el señor de la tienda de revistas de hermosas mujeres!! – exclamo elevando la voz – bueno ya soy mayor de edad así que podré mirar!!.

Que pervertido – susurro la vendedora.

Al llegar a la tienda Naruto entro velos y empezó a ver pervertidamente la revistas, cojio las de su preferencia y se dirigió a pagarlas.

Quiero todas estas – espeto mostrando su identificación de edad – hola seño como esta.

Naruto, así que ya puedes comprar mi mercancía – lo señalo con su mirada – y por lo visto llegas muchas.

Ah, pues si señor – replico viéndolo con desafió – y también e venido para que me de cierta información.

Y bien, cual es ? – pregunto viéndolo expectante.

Quiero saber la dirección de los hyuga – recalco y entre serró los ojos peligrosamente – entonces responda.

Ah, bueno es muy fácil – dijo sonriente – se encuentra caminando derecho hasta el final luego cruzas a la derecha y entras a los terreno hyuga.

Así que es por hay, ahora que recuerdo una vez fui con neji – al decir eso Naruto, el señor se callo al estilo anime.

ENTONCES POR QUE ME PREGUTAS!! – grito mostrando sus colmillos.

Lo siento mucho y gracias por las revistas – dijo y en cuestión de segundos se marcho.

De nada – respondió el señor sorprendido.

**5454545454545445454454545545454545454545545454545454545454545454545454**

ya, llegue!! - exclamo - pero que residencia más enorme – dijo mirando sorprendido la mansión.

Bueno llego la hora de preguntar – dijo tocando la gran puerta – hay alguien en casa!! – llamo a la puerta.

Naruto ? ¿ que...haces...aquí ? – pregunto una señorita con ojos perlados.

Hinata!!, vine a verte – recalco Naruto con alegría – es que no viniste a entrenar y me preocupe.

Vino a... verme y...se preocupo por mi – pensó quedándose atónita.

Bueno pasare para esperarte – dijo viéndola de arriba a bajo – ya que no tienes la ropa adecuada para entrenar.

Naruto, no...es que ...no puedo ir con tigo...estoy entrenando con... mi padre – dijo jugando con sus dedos – mejor espera en el campo de entrenamiento.

No, hay problema yo me gustaría verte entrenar!! – exclamo y entro sin invitación – y además quisiera conocer a tú padre.

Ah, bueno...pero...es que...- tartamudeo – oh...bueno.

¿ Quien era hinata ? – pregunto un señor que era igual a neji pero en versión vieja –

¿ quién es él ?.

pero si es igual a neji que horror pobre hinata – pensó asustado Naruto y viendo con lastima a hinata – yo soy Naruto uzumaki, señor!! – respondió alegre.

Pero que muchacho tan escandaloso – dijo y se voltio para caminar al salón de entrena miento – si te quedas a observar, guarda mucho silencio.

Ah, si señor – dijo Naruto caminando detrás de él y hinata.

**5454545454545545454545454545454545454545454554545454545454545454545454**

un grupo de cinco personas se encontraba caminando por un frondoso bosque, ya que se dirigían para un pueblo que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de allí.

Sasuke descansemos que ya pronto será de noche – dijo Suigetsu – además ya hemos caminado por mucho tiempo y estoy agotado.

Si, pero más adelante en un buen lugar – afirmo el pelinegro – ya que este, no le es.

Pues en ese caso me adelanto – aviso Suigetsu y avanzo rápidamente nos vemos.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la vuelta de Sasuke y sakura al pueblo donde pararon principalmente, que al llegar a este duraron solo otra noche y partieron en busca de otra pista sobre Itachi.

_Me duele el vientre_ – pensó sakura – _que bien que ya vamos a descansar._

Mira Sasuke, ya llegamos no estaba tan lejos!! – chillo como siempre karin – y el idiota de Suigetsu ya se acomodo en el mejor lugar – reclamo con gesto de molestia.

Hmp, cualquier lugar es bueno – dijo sin la menor preocupación – sakura no te quedes atrás.

Si!! – exclamo con sorpresa – ya voy!!.

Ya todos se habían instalado en su lugar de preferencia pero se mantenían cerca para prevenir algún ataque del enemigo ya que no se encontraban seguros en un establecimiento.

Sasuke, porque no damos un paseo esta noche – dijo sensualmente karin que se le recostaba encima – y así te relajas.

Apártate karin – dijo empujándola y retirándose del lugar a uno un poco alejado – que le pasara a sakura ? – se pregunto algo preocupado.

Karin se fijo como Sasuke se miraba con atención el lugar apartado en que se encontraba sakura y se acerco a sasuke con sigilo.

¿ Por que la miras tanto ? – pregunto algo molesta.

Hmp, no es tú problema karin – dijo fríamente como siempre y volteando hacia otro lado.

A lo mejor te llamo la atención, el porque se encuentra tan callada y separada del grupo – comento con un tono engreído – pobre, ella es una de las mujeres que le pasa así.

A que te refieres ? – pregunto con un ademán de desinterés.

¿¡que no lo sabes !? – pregunto con sobresalto – ¿ no sabes por el sufrimiento en que pasa una mujer en cada mes ?!.

pues no, a mi no me importa la mente ni el mundo de las mujeres – respondió algo molesto – ya que solo me centro en mis objetivos.

Ja, hasta Suigetsu y juugo lo saben, por kami Sasuke!! – chillo con indignación – y como demonios pretendías reproducirte, tan poco lo sabes!!.

Hmp, karin no seas idiota que eso es muy fácil – espeto con tranquilidad – la reproducción se logra a través del sexo entre un hombre y una mujer.

Ja, es así Sasuke, pero no es tan fácil, ya que una mujer pasa por distintos periodos en su vida cada mes – dijo con orgullo y altivez – por ejemplo, cada mes a la mujer le viene lo que se llama periodo esta etapa solo dura siete días y consiste en que la mujer sangra liberando un óvulo.

Esta se detuvo y miro como Sasuke con un gesto le incito a que continuara con su explicación.

Bueno, después de catorce dias viene la etapa fértil donde ese óvulo madura y la mujer esta en estado para quedar con seguridad embarazada – divulgo y paro para tomar aire y continuar – por eso, que a las mujeres como yo necesitamos de un alto cuidado al tener relaciones, pero claro para mayor felicidad de nosotras existe lo que se llama la pastilla anticonceptiva que nos protege de quedar en estado.

Ya veo – dijo casi inaudible – por eso algunas veces karin se mantenía distante y no se me insinuaba – pensó – hmp, y yo que creía que era infértil.

Ah, pero algunas mujeres como sakura sufren dolores en el vientre y se enferman – acoto burlesca – ja, a mi jamás me vienen esos ridículos dolores.

Que bien, gracias a esos dolores podré darme cuenta cuando estas fértil sakura – pensó sonriente - así podría planear bien cuando dejar un regalo en el vientre sakura - ahora todo era perfecto para sus planes de restauración.

Pobre, ahora debe estar retorciéndose del dolor – dijo viéndola burlesca – hasta debe tener fiebre – el comentario de ella resonó en la mente de sasuke y lo hizo preocupar de alguna manera.

Ya vuelvo, ni se te ocurra seguirme karin – dijo viéndola con amenaza.

**4545454544545445445454545454445454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

sakura se encontraba retorciendo por el dolor ya que no había comprado un antibiótico en el pueblo anterior gracias al apuro de Sasuke en continuar su camino.

Ahh, me duele mucho mi vientre – se quejo en los pensamientos – y creo que tengo fiebre, pero así sea sasuke no se puede enterar ya que va a decir que soy débil.

Sakura – la llamo sasuke quien se acerco de repente – como te sientes.

Ah, yo estoy bien sasuke no me pasa nada – dijo algo alterada – solo estoy agotada por el viaje.

No mientas – reclamo y poso su mano sobre la frete de ella – tienes fiebre.

Si ?, ah, no me di cuenta de eso – se hizo la desentendida – debe ser el calor.

Sakura, ya deja de mentirme! – la regaño molesto – se que estas menstruando.

Ah, que yo ?, ¿ pero como sabes ? – se volvió a ser la loca, pero se dio cuenta que metió la pata y se sonrojo de sobremanera – pero que poco tacto tienes sasuke – se quejo.

Hmp, si no lo digo te haces la loca en todo el viaje – volvió a regañar – calándote todo ese dolor.

Sasuke, no te preocupes yo no voy a ser un estorbo, ya se me va a quitar, solo descanso y ya – dijo triste con la cabeza baja – no quiero ser un estorbo.

No seas idiota, que no lo eres, ya que cualquier mujer posee esa dificultad – dijo en tono de reprimenda – toma te traje esto, es para los dolores y la fiebre.

Sasuke... – susurro confundida – tú lo hiciste.

Si –afirmo – antes de morir mi madre me lo dio y me enseño su preparación.

Muchas gracias – dijo y tomo el termo que traía Sasuke – ¿ como lo hiciste ?

Con hiervas, deja de charlar y bebe – respondió y puso una mueca de fastidio – ya es tarde duerme que mañana nos movilizamos.

Si! – respondió y termino beber – buenas noches Sasuke, esta se quedo durmiendo al lado de él y dormía pacíficamente gracias a su compañía.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 : malditos celos

Capítulo 9 : malditos celos!!.

Ya era de mañana cuando una joven despertaba de un confortable sueño y se desperezo para esfumar el poco sueño que tenia, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que tenia dolor de huesos y fiebre con un leve dolor de cabeza, ya se le había clamado el dolor en la noche pero esa mediana no duraría hasta el día siguiente.

_Me duelen los huesos_ – pensó, ya que no quería ser una molestia para el pelinegro que dormía aun a su lado – _y no tengo medicinas, ya se acabaron, tengo que comprar en el pueblo siguiente – _siguió pensando y a la vez observándolo.

Sasuke no quiero ser una molestia para ti – susurro y se intento poner de pie, pero estaba débil y callo al suelo provocando un gran sonido – hay, no.

Sakura, ¿ que tienes ? – pregunto con dejo de preocupación el joven que estaba al lado y en segundos se puso de pie para alzarla y centrarla con un espaldar de piedra – mm, aun sigue la fiebre – dijo poniendo una mano en la frente.

Sasuke, no te preocupes estoy bien!! – exclamo con sobresalto – solo me tomo unas pastillas y mejoro!!.

Hmp!!, sakura me tomas por imbecil!! – expreso molesto – yo, se que no las tienes, no me mientas más.

Pero, yo no – recalco apenada – yo no, quiero ser una molestia para ti, porque las pastilla están en el siguiente pueblo.

Hmp, no seas tonta no eres una molestia, ya que como dije antes eso es común en una mujer – dijo con fastidio y se voltio dándole la espalda pero agachado – vamos móntate para llevarte al pueblo a que compres tus pastillas.

Sasuke... – susurro y luego alzo la voz – esta bien, gracias!!.

Ella se encaramo en su espalda y Sasuke le agarro ambas piernas para sujetarla, luego esta le abrazo el cuello y al empezar a caminar alguien o mejor dicho la perra de karin los detuvo para reclamar.

Sasuke, ¿ porque cargas a esa perra despreciable ?! – grito de la rabia y celos – que no vez que puede pegarte la rabia!!.

QUE, COMO TE ATREVE A INSULTARME!! – grito ofendida sakura – SI TU ERES LA SUCIA ZORRA AQUÍ!! – volvió a gritar pero esta vez intentando soltar el agarre de Sasuke para darle su merecido.

SAKURA, YA TRANQUILIZATE!! – grito como nuca Sasuke, ya que esta vez expreso su furia con el sharigan activado – Y TÚ KARIN , YA ME LAS PAGARAS DESPUÉS!!.

Pero Sasuke ella me insulto!! – exclamo karin más calmada – a demás porque ella tiene el derecho de ir en tú espalda y yo no!!.

Eso no es asunto tuyo!! – respondió más frió de lo normal pero más calmado – sakura y yo nos adelantamos al pueblo cercano, avisa a juugo y Suigetsu cuando despierten y nos vemos allá!! – exclamo pero enfatizando el nombre de él y sakura.

Nos vemos luego perra despreciable – karin susurro con desprecio entre dientes.

Que dijiste!! – grito la pelirosa – la perra despreciable serás tú!!.

Ya cállense las dos o les tiro los dientes!! – grito otra vez alterado Sasuke – en estos momentos las dos son una terrible molestia!!.

Sasuke, lo siento – dijo sakura con un hilo de voz – es que ella me ofendió!! – volvió a gritar señalándola con el dedo.

Sakura – advirtió este con amenaza – si vuelves a gritar te corto la lengua – amenazo molesto y luego escucho las risas de karin – Y A TI, TE LA CORTO CUANDO TE VUELVA A VER!! – le grito viéndola con desprecio y luego continuo caminando, pero sakura voltio y le saco la lengua a karin burlándose de ella.

ya habían recorrido gran parte del tramo pero lo más extraño era que sasuke iba caminando y no saltando de árbol en árbol esto se le hizo para sakura muy raro y pregunto al respecto – oye sasuke, ¿ por que vas caminando ? si te peso demasiado suéltame y yo camino.

Hmp, no molestes que no es por tú peso, sino que me da la gana de caminar y punto – dijo con fastidio – y si te molesta cálatela.

Ah!, pero que grosero eres!- exclamo con sorpresa – solo quería preguntar si te molestaba – termino algo ofendida.

Hmp – expreso sonriente, él en realidad caminaba ya que en el transcurso podía sentir el calor y fragancia de esta, y de alguna razón le encantaba poder sentirla así de cerca ya que era relajante su compañía ( o tal vez le gustaba sentir sus pechos en la espalda jeje ).

Mira sasuke!!, las puertas del pueblo!! – exclamo sakura con alegría al ver la entrada del pueblo – que bien ya voy a quitarme este dolor comprándome las pastillas!!.

Sakura no grites en mi oído!! – reclamo molesto – por que las mujeres chillaran tanto!!.

Oye algunas no somos así!! – grito un poco más duro – más respeto quieres!!.

Sakura – advirtió como antes – ya cállate, quieres.

mira pregúntale a esa señora en donde queda la farmacia –susurro esta vez y señalo a una anciana – que ya no aguanto el dolor.

Como digas – dijo sin darle importancia – oiga señora, ¿ donde queda la farmacia ? .

Hay, pero que linda pareja, deben estar buscando una para ver si la joven esta en estado – dijo señalando a sakura quien al oírla se puso bien roja junto con sasuke – bueno joven pareja se encuentra por allá y que tengan felices noticias – dijo y se marcho.

Pero...que anciana tan metida e inventora – espeto sakura que seguía roja como tomate – mira que decir eso, viendo que soy tan joven.

Hmp, y que nos importa lo que piense, ya que por lo menos nos dijo donde estaba la farmacia – opino tomando un estado de normalidad – mira ya llegamos, baja y pídelas.

Si!! – respondió y bajo con prisa gracias a la emoción de poder quitarse el dolor – oiga señor, ¿ tendrá antibiótico ?.

Buenos días hermosa señorita, claro que tengo – saludo y confirmo – debe sentirse mal, pero tranquila que al tomarse la pastilla va a mejorar al instante – dijo dándole la caja.

Muchas gracias señor – dijo y le entrego el dinero – con esto me sentiré mejor.

¿ Oiga jovencita el joven que esta atrás es su esposo ? – pregunto viendo a sasuke y al oírlo sakura se puso roja otra vez.

No, es un amigo!! – respondió con sorpresa – bueno gracias, nos tenemos que ir!!.

Espera aquí un segundo – dijo y desapareció para luego traer a un muchacho un poco mayor que ella – él es koyo y le gustan las pelirosas como tú.

Mucho gusto, hermosa dama – se presento besándole la mano – yo soy koyo ¿ y tú como te llamas ?.

Sakura haruno – respondió con alegría y al ver ese beso sasuke de alguna extraña razón le nacieron celos o ira y de una manera brusca tomo a sakura de la cintura y la cargo en su hombro – sasuke que te pasa!! – grito de la sorpresa.

Nos largamos de aquí, ya es tarde y como siempre te gusta perder el tiempo – respondió con rabia – y ni se te ocurra molestar!! – amenazo a koyo quien hizo un ademán de interferir.

Aléjate de él hijo que es un uchiha!! – exclamo su padre que se percato del sello familiar – es un sobreviviente de la masacre del clan uchiha el más fuerte de la aldea de la hoja!!.

Hmp, que bueno que se dio cuenta – dijo el pelinegro con arrogancia y sin darle la cara – mejor dígale a su hijo que guarde su distancia o no respondo – termino y siguió su camino.

Así que si era su mujer después de todo - susurro el señor por lo bajo para que este no lo oyera, pero es Sasuke así que escucho y al hacerlo sonrió con superioridad.

sasuke, ¿ me puedes bajar ya ? – pregunto con resignación – es que no me e tomado la pastilla aun.

Hmp, como quieras – dijo con tranquilidad y la bajo – vamos a esperar a los demás en esa posada, karin se encargara de en contarnos.

Sasuke, ¿ será que te gusto ? porque hiciste una escenita de celos – pensó suspirando y casi babeando – hay, ya veras poco a poco ese corazón se derretirá.

Sakura muévete! – le llamo la atención – entremos a reservar.

Hmp, y como piensa que a karin le quedaran ganas de venir, con la amenaza que le lanzo – pensó viéndolo de reojo – aun que pensándolo mejor seria divertido una karin sin lengua.

Sakura!! – exclamo y la alo del brazo – hmp, que molesta eres.

Uy!!, ya voy – dijo con fastidio.

Buenos días, quiero reservar dos habitaciones – espeto el uchiha al recepcioncita – una con dos camas y otra con tres.

Disculpe pero no tenemos de ese tipo – dijo revisando la recepción – ya que estamos de temporada, solo hay dos pero con camas matrimoniales y si busca en otro lugar no va a encontrar – termino diciendo eso ya que vio como ambos trataba de salir de hay.

Y por que lo dice ? – pregunto Sasuke cabreado – a caso no hay más posadas ?.

Si hay pero están abarrotadas – dijo viéndolo con seriedad – si quiere le propongo algo, ya que vienen juntos ustedes pueden dormir en la misma cama.

No!!, porque estamos esperando a tres más!! – exclamo sakura muy apenada – a demás no somos esposos ni novios!! – lo ultimo lo dijo molesta.

Bueno, entonces arregle como quieran – recalco el hombre – pero, ¿ se quedan si o no ?.

Si!! – esta vez respondió sasuke – nos quedamos y nos arreglaremos como sea – termino y cánselo las habitaciones.

Pues tome sus llaves y disfrute de las aguas termales!! - Exclamo con animo el recepcionista – y también el pedido gratis de comida.

Sasuke, ¿ pero que te pasa ? –pregunto confundida - ¿ como nos vamos a arreglar

ahora ?.

pues, muy simple tú duermes con karin y yo con Suigetsu y juugo – dijo con tranquilidad – pero, no seas mal pensada uno de nosotros duerme en la cama y los otros dos el piso.

Oye, yo no pienso dormir en el piso sasuke!! – exclamo con enfado – que duerma la estúpida de karin en el!!.

Hmp, pues ese es problema tuyo – dijo burlesco – si llegan, me estaré dando un baño en las aguas termales.

Yo tan bien quiero uno!! – informo con alegría – ya lo necesitaba desde hace tiempo!!.

Hmp, como quieras – dijo y fue hacia los baños seguido de sakura quien se dirigió al de mujeres.

en el baño de mujeres.

Ahhh!!, que relajante ya lo necesitaba – dijo entre suspiros – y aquí al lado se encuentra sasuke – susurro sonrojada.

Y aun no viene la perra esa, más relajante aun, ya que me encuentro sola sin nadie molestando – pensó muy alegre – es hora de nadar.

Sakura se encontraba nadando placidamente por todo el espacio existente, esta había dejado la toalla sobre el piso y quedo desnuda como dios la trajo al mundo, cuando de repente escucha un ruido en los árboles.

Quien anda allí ? –pregunto con miedo ya que se encontraba desnuda y no podía defenderse porque sino mostraba su desnuda figura al enemigo, así que acudió al grito desesperado – AUXILIO!!.

En el baño de hombres:

Sasuke se encontraba tranquilo tomando un baño y casi dormía de la relajación, cuando de repente escucha el grito desgarrador de sakura y esto lo altero de sobre manera saltando de golpe sin cubrirse para el lado de mujeres.

AAHHH!!, SASUKE ESTAS DESNUDOOOO!! – grito tapándose los ojos – TAPATE, AHORAAA!!

Con desespero este tomo la toalla de sakura y se la puso en instante y en su cara se notaba un gran sonrojo de la pena que sentía de ser visto por sakura.

Quien anda hay!! – grito sasuke viendo los árboles - ya muéstrate!!.

Vaya, mi querido sasuke , que hermoso eres desnudo!! – chillo karin saltado y aferrándose a él – hoy quiero poseerte mi amor!!.

Pero que... SUÉLTAME YAA!! – grito con furia – ALEJATE DE MI!! – termino de gritar y la lanzo al agua.

Mmm, que buena vista tengo de aquí – dijo Suigetsu viendo desde el lado de los hombres a sakura quien seguía desnuda en el agua.

Aahhh!!, no me mires!! – grito agachándose – vete ahora!!.

Suigetsu, ya la oíste!! – grito sasuke pero esta vez con furia y celos – o que te lo recuerdo!! – exclamo con el sharingan activado.

Si, si ya me voy – respondió con tranquilidad – y tú te vas a quedar hay!! – le recordó ya que este tan bien se quedo.

Hmp – expreso y salto al otro lado.

Mmm, le viste el tamaño de su amigo, uy que grande es, sasuke es todo un hombre!! – chillo con deseo – en la noche lo pruebo – pensó con descaro.

Pues yo no soy tan pervertida como tú para fijarme en eso, karin!! - reclamo molesta – hay, pues en verdad lo vi y era grande – pensó con perversión y sorpresa.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 : nuestro segundo enfrentamiento

Capitulo 10 : nuestro segundo enfrentamiento.

La noche era fría y despejada, la luna iluminaba a una mansión en donde se encontraba una joven tratando de recuperar su aliento después de un duro y largo entrenamiento con su padre, estos se encontraba en una gran habitación donde entrenaban diariamente pero había una excepción ya que un joven rubio se encontraba animando a la peliazul con mucho entusiasmo.

Dale hinata tu puedes!! – gritaba continuamente – tu puedes más que el viejo!!.

Pero que falta de respeto – dijo muy ofendido el padre de hinata – muchacho voy a darte una lección!.

El padre de la chica corrió a toda velocidad en busca de Naruto para darle una buena paliza pero este al instante salto lejos de él y se quedo en la puerta.

Adiós hinata nos vemos mañana!! – exclamo y salió de la mansión casi como el viento – ahora que me acuerdo, de seguro ya llego Sai – pensó con alegría.

**8989898989889898989898989898989898989898989898989898998898989898989898**

TSUNADE!! – grito con fervor y tumbando la puerta de la oficina –¿ YA LLEGO

SAI ?!.

NARUTO !! – grito una tsunade con mucha ira – QUIEN TE CREES PARA ENTRAR A MI DESPACHO DE ESA MANERA!!.

Lo siento, pero no me pegue por favor!! – suplico arrodillándose – pero es que ya no aguanto este encierro!!.

Pues te tendrás que aguantar mas ya que Sai aun no llega!! – dijo con molestia y maldad a la vez.

QUEEEEE!! –grito exaltado este que de la sorpresa se monto en su escritorio quedando a solo milímetros de su cara – PERO, NO PUEDE SER, YA NO AGUANTO MAS!!.

PUES AGUANTA O TE ENSIERRO POR ABUSO Y DESACATO!! – grito y amenazo tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa.

Ustedes dos parecen niños – dijo alegremente una figura que se apareció de repente por la ventana.

SAI!!, LEGAS TARDE!! – grito Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo – TE E ESPERADO DURANTE UNA SEMANA CRETINO!!.

Como estas niña sin pene – saludo con tranquilidad – como esta tsunade.

Sai te he dicho que no me llames así!! – exclamo Naruto con sonrojo y enfado – yo soy un hombre!!.

Jajaja!! – se rió a carcajadas tsunade – así que niña sin pene ee!!, jajaja!!.

Usted también anciana!! – se exalto este – pero que falta de respeto!!.

Ya olvídalo Naruto no es para tanto – dijo Sai con mucha tranquilidad – a demás a veces hay que aceptar la realidad.

QUE!!, AHORA SI TE MATO, IDIOTA!! –amenazo corriendo hacia este.

Naruto, ya tranquilízate!! – exclamo tsunade quien se paro de golpe – no querías que viniera, pues ya esta aquí!!.

Si, tsunade – dijo con reproche y la cabeza caída – pero Sai, luego ajustamos cuentas.

Si, Naruto – dijo alegremente – será después.

Sai, naruto mañana salen de misión rango c – ordeno la catira – van a escoltar a una señora a su ciudad y van con hinata hyuga.

SIII!!, AL FIN SALDRE DE AQUÍ!! – grito con alegría – ¿ oye pero por que

mañana ?!.

porque, acabo de venir de un viaje de entrenamiento y estoy agotado – recalco sai – a demás dudo que hyuga quiera salir de noche.

Si tienes razón, a demás acabo de paliar con su padre – expreso viendo a la ventana – pero la veré mañana – pensó.

Baya, así que te gusta hyuga, Naruto – dijo Sai con alegría – por eso pediste que viniera con nosotros.

No, pero que dices Sai, no me molestes – se excuso con sonrojo – solo vienes por sus habilidades, que son muy buenas.

Naruto, Sai mañana en la tarde salen de misión – ordeno tsunade – y Naruto es en la tarde ya que Sai tiene que acomodarse y descansar – termino ya que este iba a replicar.

Y así el chico más imperativo tubo que terminar de nuevo esperando su momento de partida, pero en el fondo de la situación se sentía alegre ya que pasaría todo la misión con hinata.

**8989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989889898989898989889**

los rayos de luz entraba por la ventana de iluminaban el rostro blanco y suave de la kunoichi pelirosa que al mínimo contacto esta despertó para comenzar un nuevo día de búsqueda con la recompensa de encontrar rastro de Itachi.

¿ Donde se abra metido la zorra de karin ? – se pregunto – a lo mejor se quedo en el cuarto de su ultimo cliente.

Mientras sakura se preguntaba donde esta karin, en el cuarto de Sasuke había una reunión del equipo hebi.

Bueno los e reunido para que se enteren de que ayer encontré una pista de tu hermano, Sasuke – dijo lo ultimo Suigetsu mirado al frió de Sasuke – pero no supe si también invitar a la nueva.

Hiciste bien – dijo sasuke sin expresión alguna – ya que conociéndote debe ser una pista que proviene de un lugar poco bondadoso.

Así que sakurita, es una persona buena y bondadosa – expreso Suigetsu con malicia – y que piensas hacer con ella, dejarla todo el tiempo aquí si hacer nada.

Tu lo has dicho, se quedara aquí y luego la buscamos – dijo con la mirada perdida – hmp, conociéndola empezaría con el discurso de moralidad.

Uy!!, pero que fastidio con esa perra porque la consideramos tanto, solo que se ajuste a nuestras reglas y ya – se quejo karin – además que nos importa lo que piense, ya que si no le gusta nuestra manera de trabajar que se valla y ya!!.

La señorita sakura es mas útil que tú y además bondadosas pero no merece estar entre nosotros – hablo por primera vez juugo – pero como líder sasuke sabe que hacer, así que karin en más respeto.

Hmp – fue lo único escuchado del líder, que por cierto en esos momentos se sentía grande por el comentario – juugo tiene la razón karin.

Ja, Suigetsu y ¿ cual es el trato a cambio de esa información? – pregunto con fastidio – ya que conociendo tus fuentes, dudo que sea algo de bien.

No molestes karin que tú también eres una sucia – dijo con tranquilidad - y además lo importante es la información y la paga de recompensa por el trabajo.

A que te refieres ? – intervino sasuke.

A que un señor poderoso en dinero y política de este pueblo tiene una guerra con otro que esta a su nivel y este quiere nuestros servicios para acabar con la competencia – explico y pauso – a cambio nos da una gran suma de dinero e información de akatsuki.

Oye, idiota y ¿ como estas seguro que tiene la información de Itachi ? – pregunto con razón karin – ese tipo solo es un movimiento político mas no tiene nada que ver con akatsuki.

Karin, a veces te pasas de bruta, akatsuki es una organización que busca el poder sobre los países por ello tienen movimientos con grandes políticos y este es uno de ellos – explico con mucha paciencia – el conoce un paradero la organización y si completamos esta misión saldremos doblemente beneficiados.

Pues entonces andando – ordeno sasuke quien ya se encontraba en la puerta y estos al salir se encontraron con sakura quien pregunto hacia donde iban a lo que sasuke respondió sencillamente – regresamos en la tarde quédate aquí esperándonos.

Que... o esta bien – dijo sakura con un hilo de voz – tengo que informar mi paradero a tsunade y esta es mi oportunidad perfecta – pensó con astucia.

**8989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989**

ya el equipo hebi se había marchado y la pelirosa se puso en marcha a un lugar donde enviaran masajes aéreos ( con águilas como en la serie ) para avisar que estaba bien y que tardaría mas tiempo en regresar de misión.

Uy!!, no encuentro ninguno, ¿ este pueblo no tendrá ni uno? – pensó con molestia – o pero que pasa hay ?.

A lo lejos se distinguían barios hombres cayéndose a golpes y destrozando todo a su paso, esto hizo que la chica se preocupara por la gente inocente y saltara a detener aquella absurda batalla.

Ya!!, basta!! – grito y los golpeo a todos – pero que les pasa!!.

¿ Quien eres ? – uno que tenia la distinción de un bando ( ellos se peleaban ya que eran de diferentes bandos ) - eres hermosa pero entrepita!!.

Mas respeto!! – exclamo y lo golpeo – y ustedes ¿ por que se pelean ?.

Los de un bando solo se limito a observarla y luego se dieron a la fuga y el otro se quedo para responder – nosotros somos del bando Este y ellos del Oeste y nos enfrentamos por el puesto del feudal del pueblo, ya que en este existen dos poderosos políticos que se pelean por el.

A, ya veo, es por eso – dijo con razonamiento – y porque no lo resuelven pacíficamente.

Nuestro señor lo intento pero – recalco con tristeza – el señor del Oeste es injusto y juega sucio, ya que a atentado contra la vida de nuestro señor dos veces y por ello nos encontrábamos peleando – termino de aclarar.

Oye, tú eres un ninja de la aldea de la hoja, tú nos puedes ayudar!! – se exalto uno del bando del Oeste – y en ella esta tsunade como hokage la gran médico!!.

Ah, si y ella es mi maestra – dijo sonrojándose – pero no puedo ayudar ya que no e dado informes de mi paradero.

De eso no te preocupes, nosotros tenemos mensajeros personales que pueden ayudar – dijo el primer hombre que hablo - y tampoco te preocupes por la paga ya que como dije nuestro señor es bondadoso y muy generoso.

Si, pero no cesecito paga – se excuso – esto lo aria con mucho placer.

Nada de eso, nosotros sabemos que en la aldea las misiones se pagan, manda un mensaje a la hokage diciendo que cobre por la misión mas difícil que tenga!! – exclamo con alegría – que nuestro pueblo agradecerá con todo su corazón de tu ayuda!!.

A bueno si es paga para una misión, si – acepto esta – ahora que me acuerdo no me queda mucho dinero y con esto tendré lo suficiente para el viaje, luego se lo pago a mi maestra – pensó con audacia.

Bueno ven con nosotros para presentarte a nuestro señor – la tomo de la mano uno y comenzaron su caminata.

**8989889898898989898989898989898989898989898989898989899898989898998989**

Ya habían caminado un buen trecho desde el encuentro y a lo lejos se observaba una gran misión donde había abundantes árboles que decoraban su exterior y estos tenían flores.

Pero que hermoso!! – exclamo con sorpresa – pero que fue lo que paso, porque no creo que esta guerra sea de bastante tiempo.

Pues no, el otro político llego hace dos meses y pretende apoderarse de nuestra aldea – dijo con preocupación – nosotros pretendíamos echarlo a la fuerza.

Pero nuestro señor nos ordeno que mantengamos la paz – salto el otro – luego vinieron los atentados de parte de él.

Bueno, ya estoy aquí y prometo que los protegeré con mi vida – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – además es mi deber ninja.

Señor ya el mensaje fue enviado y la hokage a mandado este mensaje para usted señorita sakura – informo dándole el pergamino – es muy importante.

Si, gracias – dijo tomándolo y leyéndolo – así que rango s, bueno por lo menos sabe donde estoy y que estoy asiendo, lo importante es que tengo su aprobación – pensó.

**8988989898989898989898989899989989898989898989898989898989898989899898**

En cambio por el Este se encontraba hebi quien estaba con el otro político, arreglando negocios.

Si, nuestro equipo mata al feudal del pueblo, dice usted que nos dará gran cantidad de dinero y además información de akatsuki - dijo suigetsu con interés – pues en ese caso aceptamos y mi líder esta de acuerdo – termino mirando a sasuke.

Pues si, todo lo que acabas de pedir será de ustedes, en efecto – aclaro el político – pero quiero que acaben con el feudal del pueblo y que no quede rastro de él.

Eso es muy fácil de hacer – contesto suigetsu sonriente – en ese caso nos marchamos para completar la misión.

Esperen pero antes quiero que le den un buen susto a los estupidos aldeanos – dijo con malicia el político – ya que ellos me desprecian.

Hmp, eso es trabajo fácil – expreso sasuke arrogante – yo mato al feudal y ustedes asustan a los aldeanos.

Como digas, jefe – salto Suigetsu – pero no será algo complicado.

Hmp, no me subestimes – espeto sasuke con molestia – que tú me conoces bien.

Como sea acabemos con esto de una vez por todas – dijo Suigetsu con fastidio – pero acaba pronto con ese tal feudal, para buscar a sakurita – enfatizo.

Hmp – expreso sasuke sin mirarlos y se despego del grupo para dirigirse al Oeste, mientras que karin se dirigía hacia él con rapidez – karin aléjate de mi.

Pero sasuke!! – chillo karin con sorpresa – yo seria de gran ayuda.

Ve con los demás yo no necesito a nadie – dijo con arrogancia – soy un uchiha.

**9898989898989898989898988889898989898989898989898989898989898989898989**

sasuke se encontraba cerca de la mansión en un bosque cercano a ella este tenia pensado acabar con el feudal lo mas rápido posible ya que él tenia pensado pasar sobre lo que fuera para conseguir su principal objetivo que era matar a su hermano Itachi.

Pero sin embargo al caminar unos pasos mas adelante se encontró con la persona menos esperada que era nuestra pelirosa sakura haruno que se encontraba protegiendo la cercanías de los terrenos.

¿ que haces aquí ? – pregunto fríamente – se supone que te quedaste en la posada.

A mi contaron que el otro político iba a contar a un asesino pero no pensé que fueras tú sasuke!! – exclamo con sorpresa – como puedes caer tan bajo, si el tipo del Oeste es tan sucio.

Hmp, ya te he dicho que cumpliré mi objetivo como sea – dijo con arrogancia –así tenga que acabar con quien sea.

Pues de aquí no pasas y cuando te derrote aprovecho y te llevo de regreso a konoha – espeto sakura poniéndose en guardia – esta vez estoy llena de muchas energías.

Hmp – expreso con superioridad – quieres otra paliza sakura.

Eso si puedes, sasuke – dijo y comenzó a correr hacia él pero esta vez con un kunai en la mano – esta vez te daré tu merecido!!.

Sakura fue muy rápida y sasuke tubo que sacar su katana para defenderse, el estallido del golpe fue muy sonoro y ambos por la presión fueron expulsados a el lado contrario, pero sakura fue mas rápida y volvió a correr hacia él con toda su velocidad.

Ahhh!! – grito y golpeo el suelo con toda su fuerza desquebrajándolo casi todo – esta vez te daré tú escarmiento!!.

Hmp, no lo creo – espeto creído y le proporciono un golpe en el estomago, esto hizo que ella cayera lejos del lugar, esta vez sakura se levanto rápidamente del lugar y se escondió entre los árboles.

Sasuke, por tú arrogancia vas a caer – pensó mientras se mantenía oculta entre los arbusto – pero si usa el sharingan estoy perdida.

Sakura deja de esconderte – dijo con tranquilidad – ya sal, acabemos con esto.

Sakura se clono y mando treinta clones hacia sasuke para ver si funcionaba pero cuando lo intentaron golpear él activo su sharingan y uno por uno los iba derrotando.

Se que no estas entre estos clones sakura, deja de jugar con migo ya!! – exclamo molesto – sal de tu escondite y para que veas que te valoro en esta batalla usare mi sharigan – lo ultimo lo dijo con arrogancia.

Genial, ahora tengo mucha desventaja a mi favor – pensó – pero, yo hace tiempo cuando vi por primera vez a Itachi la anciana chiyo me explico que cuando uno pelea con el portador del sharingan este tiene un punto siego y es la espalda, y mientras uno cae en su jutsu el otro lo ataca por la espalda y yo soy solo una, pero puedo usar un clon y mientras pelea con él por breve tiempo yo puedo atacarlo con toda mi fuerza por la espalda.

Y así hizo, lo ataco primero con un clon que sasuke descubrió al instante, pero el clon logro llegar hasta el frete de él cuando este lo golpeo desapareciéndolo al instante, pero la presencia de sakura no paso desapercibida ya que ella al intentar golpearlo fue tomada con brusquedad del brazo agresor y luego sasuke la abrazo con fuerza dejándola inmóvil.

Hmp, ahora te daré una buena lección – dicho esto salieron de él mil rayos azules

(como hizo saksu al principio) y electrocutaron a sakura pero esta antes de caer desmayada soltó un brazo y acumulo todo su chakra en el puño, con esto aprovecho y lo noqueo a él también, segundos después ambos cayeron desmayado uno encima del otro, pero sakura con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 : mi primer y dulce beso

Capitulo 11 : mi primer y dulce beso.

El viento le soplaba entrecortado ya que algo obstruía su paso, en donde se encontraba apoyado era muy suave y confortante, pero algo no encajaba en ese espacio antes de quedar inconsciente sintió como sakura caía sobre él y ahora se sentía liviano sin nada encima, esto le preocupo de sobremanera levantándose de golpe.

¡sakura! – exclamo exaltado – donde... estoy ? – se pregunto observando a su alrededor.

Baya! Ya a despertado – dijo una sirvienta joven con los ojos de corazones ( como cuando en las series se enamoran y le salen corazones) – señor como se siente!! – chillo abalanzándose encima y tocándolo con descaro.

Que!, haces suéltame!! – dijo exaltado por la sorpresa – ¿ quien eres ? ¿ donde estoy ?.

Bueno, estas en la mansión del Este y soy tu sirviente – dijo sensualmente – te encontramos tirado afuera y te acogimos.

¿ donde esta ? – pregunto fríamente - ¿ donde esta sakura ?.

oh!, ¿ la joven pelirosa ? – pregunto incrédula – ella esta en la otra habitación, siguiendo el pasillo a mano derecha...

antes de poder terminar sasuke se levanto bruscamente del futón y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de sakura a ver en que estado se encontraba después del chidori, al llegar observo una puerta, luego la abrió (era corrediza como la de Japón) dejando a la vista un futón que tenia un gran bulto y se dirigió con rapidez a el, para destaparlo violentamente.

Sakura!! – llamo, pero esta seguía durmiendo placidamente, al observarla comenzó a darse cuenta de su hermosa y frágil figura esto le provoco un punzante calor de entrepierna, pero para alejar morbosos pensamiento meneo fuertemente su cabeza y se sentó de espalda a su lado.

¿ Por que serás la única que posee ese aroma ? – pregunto susurrando y voltio bruscamente viendo a simple vista parte de un seno y con esto se le había desvanecido el autocontrol sobrehumano para mantener sus fulgurantes hormonas al margen puesto que quería ver sus senos en ese momento cueste lo que cueste, hacerla suya, toda suya y era el momento y el sitio adecuado para ello – sa...kura – susurro, bajando con delicadeza su mano hasta un seno de ella y la poso con suavidad sintiendo lo delicado que era, este empezó a ejercer presión en el.

Si embargo Algo lo detuvo en pleno proceso, era sakura que hizo un ademán de movimiento pero para su suerte se movía en sueños, luego de detenerse por el susto vio que podía continuar y poso otra vez su mano pero esta vez sobre el sierre de su blusa, lo comenzó a bajar con suavidad para evitar el despertar de la pelirosa al lograr bajarlo por completo pudo visualizar un sostén rosa bordado, sus pechos eran hermosos y perfectos para sus manos, al tratar de verlos por completo se detuvo y pensó en que si los destapaba no abría vuelta atrás y forzaría a sakura sin piedad, esto lo entristeció de sobremanera ya que sakura le había dicho que su virginidad era lo más sagrado para ella.

Si la forzó perderá lo más preciado que tiene – pensó con frustración – pero yo quisiera que me regale su inocencia, ¿ y si ya no le atraigo ?, bueno que se la regale a quien le de la gana total solo la necesito para restablecer mi clan, nada mas – termino y serró el sierre con brusquedad ya que solo de pensar que otro tocase su piel y sus hermosos pechos le daban ganas de asesinar al que se atreviera y con todo lo pensado llego a una simple solución.

No dejare que nadie más te toque – susurro con arrogancia – ya que tu eres mi presa preferida, me regalaras tu inocencia quieras o no, pero te daré una oportunidad de elegir – termino y la volvió a arropar, luego se paro y así como llego desapareció.

Sasuke andaba totalmente excitado necesitaba descargarse, pero no podía con karin ya que esta estaba bien lejos, solo le quedaba otra opción para esta urgencia,

(sakura provocaba en él un extraño fuego que lo convertía en una bestia en busca de carne, su olor , su piel, él solo se imaginaba lo fuertes gemidos de sakura bajo suyo, como trataba de recuperar su aliento debido a sus fuertes envestidas, sentirla aferrada a él como si su vida dependiese de ello) corrió por el pisillo con la esperanza de que aquélla mujer se encontrara en su cuarto y para su suerte estaba.

Dime, eres virgen ? – le pregunto con descaro.

No, guapo, puedo soportar hasta un gran macho – dijo la muy regalada guindándose en su cuello – has con migo lo que quie...

No pudo terminar ya que este la tomo con brusquedad y tirándola en el futón, él le daba grades besos y era poco gentil con esta.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

la joven pelirosa se levantaba con dificultad ya que se encontraba muy débil por el chidori de sasuke pero esta al igual que él estaba exaltada y asustada porque tampoco lo encontró a su lado o debajo de ella y de paso había despertado en la habitación que anteriormente le dieron en la mansión del Este (no lo nombre pero paso), luego de unos segundos de incorporarse oye que a lo lejos se escuchan fuerte gritos o berridos y por esto salió corriendo de su habitación a salvar a **"la pobre victima".**

Cuando localizo el sitio (habitación de sasuke) ya no se escuchaba nada se desvanecieron en el aire como si nunca hubiesen existido, pero de igual manera abrió la puerta con brusquedad y pudo encontrar a sasuke desnudo con solo una sabana cubriéndole su parte intima.

Que quieres ? – pregunto sasuke con frialdad – no, puedo tener un momento de paz.

Sasuke!!, yo...lo siento ... no quería molestarte – dijo muy apenada y tapándose los ojos – es que escuche unos gritos y creí que era un ataque.

Pues ya vez que no – recalco con semblante duro – ahora lárgate y dejadme en paz.

Momento, sasuke me ataco, intento matar al feudal y ahora me echa de su cuarto de manera hostil sin ni siquiera pedir disculpas – pensó sakura con determinación y entrecerrando los ojos con amenaza – pues esta vez melas pagas!!.

Sin pensarlo dos veces esta se le abalanzo con furia poniéndose sobre este y tomándolo del cuello ya que sasuke esta desprevenido, pero luego él la tomo de ambas muñecas y la tumbo sobre el futón y luego se puso sobre esta.

Si querías acostarte con migo me lo hubieras dicho – dijo con arrogancia y malicia – así no estuviera desprevenido, pero veo que te gusta jugar.

Uy!!, pues te equivocas ahora quítate de enzima mío pervertido!! - Exclamo con desesperación ya que podía sentir algo extraño en la parte inferior de sasuke – ¡¡Sasuke, recuerda que si entraba en tu equipo no volverías a hacerme esto!!.

Hmp, si como digas – expreso y se aparto poniendo a su lado – pero te consta que tu me provocaste.

Yo!!, pero sasuke, solo quería darte una lección por haberme echo daño!! - Exclamo con furia y lagrimas – además tu como siempre no has cambiado, siempre pisas a quien puedes para lograr tu estúpido objetivo, sabes cuantas personas sufren por el estúpido político del Oeste!!.

A mi no me importa si ago bien o mal, solo quiero encontrar a mi hermano y matarlo eso es todo – se defendió con dureza – hmp, además tu no sabes lo que él me hizo.

Ja, pues para tu información si se, sa-su-ke – dijo irónicamente – yo soy la pupila de la hokage y tengo acceso a información confidencial.

Sasuke no respondió solo se quedo en silenció como diciendo que continuara el discurso y esta se dio cuanta – escúchame bien sasuke, si el político ese se adueña de la ciudad toda esta pobre gente morirá de hambre – explico pero susurrando en su oído provocándole escalofrió - Itachi mato a todo tu clan dejándote solo, dime que seria de estos pobres niños sin sus padres – sakura había dado en la llaga y sasuke de la rabia voltio quedado a milímetros de su dulce boca.

Sasuke pudo sentir su aliento él deseaba con todo el corazón besar sus labios, pero si lo hacia y lo rechazaba, el orgullo uchiha se destrozaría por completo, pero si importar que este decidió acercarse mas para ver su reacción y al hacerlo pudo notar como ella serraba los ojos esperando por su adorado beso.

Sakura... – susurro y termino de posar sus labios sobre los de ella, cuando lo hizo sitio una sensación extraordinaria ya que sus labios eran suaves y sabían a cerezas, él quería explorar más así que intensifico el beso volviéndolo más exigente y posesivo hasta recostar a sakura en el futón, sasuke quería más de ella ya que solo de besarla por primera vez era extraordinario que siria si probaba su piel de cerezo, pero cuando poso su mano en el muslo pudo sentir la mano de sakura deteniéndola.

Sasuke...por favor no, aun no estoy lista – suplico con su cara de ángel – yo te amo, pero aun no estoy lista si.

Sasuke se había quedado atónito ya que hace tiempo atrás solo la quería para lograr su segundo objetivo y ahora podía comprenderla lo suficiente como para esperarla el tiempo suficiente hasta que estuviera lista para entregarle lo mas preciado de su ser, su virginidad e inocencia y lo más sorprendente era que desde ese primer beso descubrió que ella aun lo amaba y eso le brindaba una extraña felicidad interna y cálida que no sentía desde que era un pequeño niño y este también fue su primer beso ya que nuca había besado tan delicada y dulcemente a una mujer, siempre empezaba a besar su cuello y luego terminaba acostándose con ella.

Pues esperare a que lo estés, ahora por favor sal, quiero vestirme – dijo comprensible – y sakura que te quede bien claro yo no estoy jugando con tigo lo que pretendo es un asusto serio – termino con seriedad pero sonriendo.

Sasuke... tú quieres ser mi novio – dijo sorprendida – no lo puedo creer, yo te gusto.

Hmp, al parecer si, sakura – dijo con pura arrogancia – eres la primera mujer que le digo esto, a si que guarda el secreto.

Si...- dijo sonrojada y salió casi despedida, pero antes sintió un jalón de la muñeca y quedo con la nariz pegada a la de sasuke – que...pasa sasuke.

Sakura, yo soy muy celoso – aclaro con amenaza – cuando tengo una presa y alguien trata de quitármela, muere, entendiste.

Sasuke...- susurro nerviosa pero antes de continuar este le dio otro beso posesivo y profundo, cuando termino, sakura dijo - yo, soy muy fiel y llena de mucho amor para dar.

Hmp, como digas pero agradecería que salieras para vestirme – dijo señalando la salida y como vio que no se movía pregunto - ¿ que acaso ya estas lista ?.

¡no!! - exclamo con sorpresa y salió rápidamente – sasuke...le gusto después de tanto tiempo de espera le gusto y ahora soy su novia, solo yo, pero tengo que tener cuidado ya que es muy celoso – pensó con felicidad y un dejo de reocupación.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

baya, así que quieres a la señorita sakura – dijo la sirvienta comprendiendo el porque segundos antes de que las pisadas de sakura estuviera cerca, sasuke termino con ella y la escondió – y ella cree que tu eres un santo y hasta de seguro solo la quieres para desvirgarla que malo eres, solo vas a usarla y botarla como a mi.

Hmp, te equivocas ella es diferente – espeto con arrogancia – ella es inocente por eso la respeto y voy en serio con ella, en cambio con tigo es como si fueras una ramera gratis.

Eres...un idiota!! – dijo furica y dispuesta a marcharse – yo fui vilmente engañada como siempre con un hombre como tú que me sedujo.

Hmp, por favor si tú te me abalanzaste desde que desperté queriendo que te tire de la forma más violenta posible – dijo sonriendo con arrogancia – en pocas palabras eras una simple ramera.

Así, pues de esto se enterara la señorita sakura – amenazo e iba a salir dispuesta a ir con sakura en su estado, pero antes de tocar la puerta, sasuke llego rápidamente a ella y la empujo fuertemente al piso.

Escúchame rata inmunda, si sakura se entera de esto será el fin de tus días antes que cante un gallo – amenazo furioso ya que se notaba su ira a simple vista por sus ojos escarlatas – y no me pesa la mano porque seas mujer.

Si...señor yo mantendré mi silencio hasta la muerte – dijo temblando – ¿ señor me puedo ir ?.

Largo y no te quiero ver cerca de ella – dijo cínicamente – o te corto la lengua.

Si...señor – dicho esto salió despedida legos del lugar con solo una manta encima.

Hmp, ahora me tengo que dirigir al Oeste – pensó con malicia – deben estar preocupados – termino burlesco.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

sasuke ya se encontraba a punto de salir de la mansión cuando sakura como antes se le paro en frente.

Sasuke piensas volver al Oeste ? – pregunto con tristeza y preocupación – yo te había explicado la situación y sigues con esa estúpida idea.

Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces el político tiene información importante – dijo cortante – para encontrar a uchiha Itachi.

Pero...los aldeano necesitan al feudal para vivir tranquilos, no seas egoísta sasuke piensa en los niños – dijo con rabia y llanto – si es también por dinero el fuedal te lo dará con gusto.

Sakura, soy tu novio recuerdas, debes obedecer – ordeno con superioridad y la alo con brusquedad hacia si, luego la tomo del mentón y de la cintura para besarla – vamos al Oeste.

Pues, si vas a ser mi novio solo para mandar sobre mi te equivocas, sasuke!! – exclamo con enfado y se soltó de su agarre – y si quieres ir será sobre mi cadáver!!.

Sasuke puso una cara de fastidio y se puso en posición de ataque cuando de repente algo lo detuvo antes de atacar.

Que lindo, su primera pelea de pareja!! – exclamo alegremente un hombre gordo con una larga barba – muchacho tu debes ser un enviado de Oeste verdad.

Hmp, en efecto – dijo sonriendo con arrogancia y alegándose para mantener distancia - ¿ quien es usted ?.

Sabes que me pareció escuchar el nombre de uchiha Itachi – se limito a decir – el es perteneciente a la organización de akatsuki.

Hmp, baya que informado esta – recalco con frialdad – debe haber escuchado nuestra discusión, ¿ no es así anciano ?.

Pues estas en lo correcto, joven – tercio con una gran sonrisa – y también creo que si tienes una novia debes aprender a respetar sus decisiones, si la amas de verdad por supuesto.

Y usted, que sabe – contesto con fastidio – tan solo es un anciano.

Jiji, pero e tenido hijos y se que se siente amar, es realmente maravilloso – dijo con tranquilidad – yo respeto mucho a mi señora porque la amo de sobre manera, joven.

Pues cada quien tiene su manera de ser – contesto muy altaneramente - y esta es la mía.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia sakura que protegía la salida cuando una voz lo bastante seria lo detuvo – oye muchacho tú quieres ayudar al político por la información de uchiha ¿ no es así ? – dijo el señor muy serio – pues ese hombre te miente, ya que él llego hace pocas semanas y uchiha paso por aquí haces 4 meses, ya que yo soy el feudal de este pueblo lo se con detalles.

Y piensa darme la información si lo ayudo con el otro político, verdad – recalco sasuke – deme la información y acabare con esto rápido.

Baya veo que eres muy inteligente muchacho – dijo alegremente – pues, veras esos dos sujetos por lo que pude averiguar se encuentran en la tierra de las olas por una misión encomendada por su líder, eso es lo único que sabemos.

De acuerdo pues en ese caso es mi turno de cumplir – dijo sin verlo a la cara con frialdad – sakura!!, si ya podrás ver, estoy de tu parte así que ven con migo –este ordeno.

Si!! Sasuke, de acuerdo – respondió con alegría – al parecer sasuke sigue siendo el mismo que comprende, después de todo por eso te amo demasiado mi sasuke – pensó muy feliz.

Y así fue como la nueva pareja se encamino ha el rescate de los aldeano, acabando con el tirano, mentiroso y malvado político que se había ganado el peor de los enemigos que era sasuke uchiha.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 : nuestra primera pelea

Capitulo 12 : nuestra primera pelea.

Todo era muy oscuro y difícilmente se distinguían las imágenes, después de un rato se pudo distinguir una silueta que tenia una mirada de maldad y que luego esbozo una sonrisa maligna, este era un hombre que tenia el pelo largo, lacio y oscuro como la noche, este estaba amarrado por una cola, pero lo mas intimidante eran sus ojos que eran tan rojos como las llamas del infierno y a los pies del hombre se encontraban dos cadáveres una mujer y un hombre.

MADRE, PADRE!! - grito con temor un pequeño niño (sasuke) – ¡HERMANO!!, ¿por qué? ¿quién hizo esto? – pregunto con confusión, pero esta desapareció por completo cuando este le lazo una shuriken rasgándole el hombro.

¿hermano que...? – pregunto tomándose su hombro lastimado - ¿qué estas haciendo, hermano?.

Hermanito estúpido – dijo con frialdad y serrando sus ojos para luego pronunciar – mangekyou sharingan.

Sasuke de repente se sumergió en una extraña dimensión donde pudo observar como cada uno de sus pariente caían por el ataque de su hermano, la sangre brotaba y el pequeño tenia sus piernas paralizadas si poder ejercer movimiento alguno, debido a estos ataques él soltaba gritos deparadores - ¡PARAAAAA!!, ¡HERMANO NO ME ENSEÑES ESTOOO!! – gritaba con desesperado – HERMANO NO LO HAGAS, NO, NOO!!, TIO, TIA, NOO!!.

Después vio a sus dos padres sentados en el suelo uno al lado de otro y su hermano atrás con la katana alzada - ¡madre, padre!, ¡detente hermano!, ¡no lo hagas eso a nuestros padres! – grito con desespero al ver que su hermano acecinaba ante él a sus padres, después callo al suelo arrodillado y apretando con sus manos la cabeza, por otro lado su hermano volvió a mostrar lo ojos azabache.

Sasuke por la resiente visión de la conmoción callo al suelo por completo y se quedo postrado viendo a poco tramo a sus padre y a su hermano - ¿por qué has...?.

Para ver de lo que era capaz – respondió este con frialdad.

¿de lo que eras capaz?, ¿ por eso? – pregunto este con tristeza y a la vez con puro odio - ¿mataste a todos por esa razón?.

Esto es importante – respondió con tranquilidad.

Que demonios...- susurro con rencor para luego correr y atacarlo - ¡NO ME JODAS!! – grito pero antes de poder tocarlo este lo golpeo en el estomago ajándolo inmóvil por uno minutos y desde a pocos centímetros pudo ver el cadáver de su padre con esto comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho y le entro el pánico poniéndose de pie y alejándose de él – estoy asustado...!NO ME MATESSSS!!.

Antes de encontrase muy lejos pudo ver en frete a su hermano y le comenzó a rogar – no me mates...

Ni siquiera te mereces morir – le dicho con una mirada malvada y fría – hermanito estúpido... si deseas matarme, ódiame, detéstame y sobrevive una forma miserable. Corre, corre y afearte a la vida – después de lo dicho sasuke cayo inconsciente sin saber mas nada de si.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa, sasuke? – pregunto una pelirosa muy preocupada que veía como sasuke estaba en un estado deplorable - ¡sasuke despierta, por fa...- fue interrumpida por él quien se despertaba con sobresalto y la empujaba con brusquedad.

Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto incrédula y preocupada - ¿con que soñabas?.

¡No es de tu incumbencia, déjame solo y en paz!! – grito con sobresalto – ¡aléjate!!.

Sasuke...yo...soy...tú novia y estoy muy preocupada por ti – dijo entre llanto - ¿por qué siempre eres tan frió con la gente que te ama? con eso las alejas y vuelves a estar solo como siempre - termino soltando un gran llanto.

Sakura...yo...no quería hacerte daño – dijo apenado ya que verla así era para él muy triste y lo hacia sentir muy mal – lo siento.

Sasuke...yo estoy muy asustada...mírate...como estas – dijo soltando pocos sollozos – nunca te había visto así de esa forma.

Pues si quieres estar a mi lado, acostúmbrate – dijo volviendo a su tono frió – porque siempre que sueño y despierto pasa así.

Sasuke...- susurro y se lanzo sobre sasuke sentándose en su regazo y abrazándolo con fuerza, con esto logro acurrucarse a gusto como una pequeña niña – ¡no me importa lo que digas, siempre estaré a tu lado y algún día conseguiré una sonrisa tierna y sincera tuya, lo prometo!! – exclamo y exploto en llanto aferrándose a su pecho aun mas que antes.

Sasuke por primera vez se sentía a gusto pero titubeaba para devolverle el abrazo ya que nunca nadie lo abrazo con tanto afecto y amor – yo...nunca, nadie me había...- pero fue cortado por ella quien subió su rostro y lo miro fijamente.

Solo abrázame con ternura, sas...- no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke la había besado dulcemente y abrazado, así duraron el resto de la madrugada hasta que los rayos del sol los topo.

Debemos continuar...- susurro casi inaudible, sasuke – si no será muy tarde para la aldea.

Pero sakura no respondió ya que se encontraba durmiendo placidamente por el calor que le ofrecía ese tierno abrazo – sasuke... puedo sentir tu corazón – respondió después de un momento – siempre voy a estar a tú lado.

Sasuke se quedo pensando en aquel niño que haces año y medio lo enfrento y en ese momento sasuke pensó en sus palabras – ¿será que seré feliz al lado de sakura? – se pregunto, para luego presionarla contra si -¿ pero siempre que estés cerca de mi te protegeré no dejare que te hagan daño – pensó con recelo.

Después Sasuke tomo los hombros de sakura para alejarla un poco y mirarla fijamente – sakura si te herí en la mansión, discúlpame es que yo no se, no tengo experiencia con respecto a nuestra relación.

Sasuke, tranquilo aprenderemos juntos – dijo acercando sus labios a los suyos para posarlos con delicadeza – ahora como dijiste debemos irnos, para salvar a los aldeanos.

Si...- respondió resignado ya que él quería internamente estar así por mucho tiempo – andando – se separo y se levanto para seguir el camino hacia el Oeste.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

pero miren quien viene allá – dijo Suigetsu apuntando con su dedo a sasuke y sakura – párese que se lleva mejor con ella que con tigo karin – concluyo burlesco.

Ni en broma sasuke es todo mío, además esa perra no se a acostado aun con él en cambio yo llevo mucho tiempo en eso – dijo con arrogancia – además eso significa que me encuentro más cerca de él que ella.

Jajaja, en realidad no, solo significa que le sales gratis para un momento de estrés – confeso entre puras burlas – además ella es la primera mujer que no insulta, si no que la trata con respeto.

CALLATE INÚTIL!! – grito con furia y lo golpeo en la cabeza destrozándola – ya te dije que él me pertenece, es solo mío y ya lo veras!! – dicho esto corrió hacia sasuke.

Sasuke pudo ver a karin que se acercaba a él como león tras su presa y tan solo se quedo tieso esperando su ataque, cuando en fracción de segundos esta se le guindo en su cuello y lo beso posesivamente en los labios y sasuke a la vez se negaba a ese aterrador beso, en cuanto por el lado de sakura ella se puso roja de la ira y se abalanzo sobre los dos con esta acción sasuke se encontraba en el suelo con dos fiera paliándose sobre él.

¡KARIN, SAKURA YA BASTA!! – grito con furia - ¡¿que demonios creen?, ¿que soy un muñeco que se utiliza a su antojo?.

ES QUE LA ESTÚPIDA PERRA, TE BESO!! – grito con pura rabia y celos sakura – Y ADEMÁS YO SOY... – fue interrumpida por la fría mirada de sasuke.

¿QUÉ ERES QUE PERRA? – pregunto karin pero a la vez grito como nunca – escúchame perra inmunda mantente alejada de él o te mato!! – amenazo con determinación.

ASI PUES INTETALO, BRUJA!! –grito y cargo su puño con chacra para matarla hay mismo, pero antes de tocarla sasuke la detuvo por la cintura.

Ya tranquilízate sakura – amenazo con frialdad y la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca – vamos tengo que hablar con tigo – dijo y la alo con brusquedad para guiarla al bosque.

Sasuke, ¿a dónde vas amor? – chillo karin quedándose atrás – cuando termines con la sucia, tenemos una charla a solas!!.

¿QUÉ DIJO?, ¿AMOR? – grito irónicamente y se soltó bruscamente de su agarre - ¿ESCUCHE BIEN?.

sakura déjate de niñerías quieres – le dijo cortantemente – sabes que tú eres la única mujer que tengo de novia.

Así – soltó la ironía – y ¿por qué te beso tan descaradamente?.

Porque no sabe que eres mi novia – recalco con facilidad – así que como ya la conoces se me abalanzo encima.

O buen punto uchiha, buen punto – dijo y lo miro con astucia – y ya que nuestra relación es secreta yo también tengo el permiso de besarme con Suigetsu, verdad.

No, eso nunca – salto sasuke con celos – si lo haces tendrás problemas grabes sakura – amenazo con frialdad.

Pues tú te besaste con ella y no los tuviste **uchiha –** recalco su apellido – y si tu lo haces yo también – puntualizo.

Esta bien, desde ahora mantendré distancia con karin – dijo con resignación – y eso significa que tú también sakura haruto y no me vuelvas a llamar uchiha – lo ultimo lo dijo con amansa.

Y si te llamo así que – lo desafió sakura – **uchiha** dime que me harás.

Sakura – advirtió – no lo hagas.

Uchiha, uchiha, uchiha – empezó a cantar – u-chi...- antes que pudiera terminar este la empujo hacia un árbol y aprisiono su boca con la suya dándole un beso apasionado y profundo, esta vez tomo con una mano las de sakura y las puso sobre su cabeza para evitar que ella lo detuviera antes de tocar su piel y en efecto cuando tubo el paso libre, con su otra mano empezó a acariciar el muslo de ella y luego lo presiono.

Sas...- susurro con dificultad por el beso – no...sas – sasuke hizo caso omiso y siguió subiendo hasta su glúteo que a la vez presionaba descaradamente, este se encontraba prácticamente sordo hasta que sintió un agudo dolor en el labio inferior, que a su vez sentía como un liquido cálido resbalaba de el y al instante se separo de ella.

Sakura!!, ¿por qué me mordiste? – pregunto incrédulo limpiándose la sangre – no, me digas que así es como besas.

No, sasuke es que tú te estabas pasando de limite y tuve que hacerlo para que te detuvieras – dijo ofendida y con reproche – yo te dije que aun no estaba lista y menos lo aria aquí!!.

Hmp, pues yo no te estaba desnudando ni nada por el estilo – dijo con tranquilidad – te estaba enseñando un tipo de beso, nada más.

Nada más!! – exclamo con sobresalto – nada más me aprisionaste las manos para poder tocarme y manosearme a tu antojo, solo para eso uchiha – dijo con ironía.

Sakura te advertí que no dijeras mi apellido – salto a su defensa – además eres la primera mujer que respeto y no me la cojo a la primera.

Pues más te vale uchiha, porque si no te volvería a ver – dijo otra ves la advertencia con el apellido incluido – me oíste muy bien ¿verdad uchiha?.

Vez inconsciente mente lo repites y sabes ¿por qué lo haces? – dijo con razón – para que te bese, ya que te encanta.

Eso es pura mentira sasuke, yo lo hago por tener seriedad en mi advertencia – aclaró a su defensa – además estamos pelando estúpidamente, mientras los pobres aldeanos sufre por ese ridículo político.

Si...tienes razón – el tono frió como el hielo hizo su aparición de nuevo – estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso – dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo para encontrarse con su equipo hebi.

Sasuke...- susurro al darse cuenta del error cometido que era regresar a la realidad – espérame, sasuke.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ya era de noche y un joven de pelo azabache esta sentado en el árbol del jardín de la posada pensando en el sueño que lo estaba atormentando desde hace una semana y este siempre era igual que el anterior por ello temía dormir de nuevo ya que no quería vivir ese acontecimiento que le recordaba el odio y rencor que tenia hacia su hermano y que debido a eso lo buscaba cueste lo que cueste para vengar a su familia.

Sasuke, ya es tarde deberías dormir ya – lo llamo la pelirosa con ternura como si fuera su hijo – si no descansas bien no podremos derrotar al político mañana.

Ve tú yo no quiero – respondió fríamente – además yo no duermo tanto como tú, soy más resistente con una persona normal.

Sasuke es ese sueño ¿verdad? – expreso posándose a su lado – ese que te dejo de esa manera, cuando despertaste todo sudado y sobresaltado.

Sasuke por primera vez se quedo en silencio dando a entender que todo lo dicho era cierto y no la miraba a los ojos que demostraba su inseguridad – sakura esto no...es de tu incumbencia – dijo titubeante y luego fijo sus ojos negros y penetrantes a los ojos jade de sakura con esta acción logro que ella se sonroje – vete a dormir y déjame solo.

Pero...sasuke...yo quiero estar con tigo – dijo con amenaza de llorar pero esto no sirvió ya que Sasuke tenia esa vez los pensamientos y el semblante muy duro.

ya puedes irte sakura? – pregunto con frialdad – mañana será un día muy agotador y necesitas descasar – acoto debido a la falta de respuesta.

Si tú no duermes tampoco yo!! – recalco con dureza y casi con desafió – y si no te gusta la idea gritare y despertare a todo el pueblo.

Hmp, has lo que quieras – dijo molesto – de todas formas no creo que dures despierta hasta la mañana – desafió.

Eso ya lo veremos – contesto con el mismo desafió – y si tu caes dormido primero me invitara un ramen como puedas.

Hmp, pero tienes que mantener el silencio hasta el amanecer – repuso él – si no tú perderás y me dejaras en paz por toda la semana, además tienes que mantenerte despierta.

Acepto – dijo con mucha decisión – pero tú caerás primero.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ya eran las dos de la mañana y sakura se mantenía despierta pero de vez en cuando bostezaba sospechosamente y de eso sasuke se dio cuenta desde que empezó, en cambio él no bostezo ni siquiera un poco ya que el deseo de no volver a soñar era muy grande.

Sakura después de media hora estaba cabeceando y amenazando con quedarse dormida y caer al vació debido a que esta se encontraba sentada en una rama que no tenia espaldar como en donde estaba Sasuke que se apoyaba del tronco del árbol, después de 30 minutos la amenaza se cumplió y la pelirosa cayo debido a su pesado sueño pero antes de toparse con el suelo sasuke la tomo en brazos para devolverse con ella hasta el puesto de él.

Sasuke la sentó en su regazo y la abrazo contra su pecho con eso pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón, su aroma de cerezo y su sedoso pelo rosa, luego de media hora sasuke se sentía sedado por el calor que despedía sakura y se quedo rendido por ello.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: la doble personalidad de Juugo

Capitulo 13: la doble personalidad de Juugo.

En el ambiente se respiraba una fragancia de flores y a la vez frutas variada, nuestra pelirosa no tardo en reconocer que se encontraba en una habitación muy aromatizada y cómoda, está observo el lugar que para su gran sorpresa se encontraba solo ya que en la habitación no había señales de otro futón en donde habría dormido karin.

Se palpo la cabeza tratando de recordar lo sucedido en la noche y recordó que se quedo dormida, luego sintió un calor confortable que le brindaba paz y protección, ella no logro entender bien lo acontecido, ¿por qué de repente apareció hay?, ¿como llego hay si estaba en el árbol con sasuke?, un momento, ¡claro ahora lo entendía todo, fue sasuke quien la dejo allí, seguro se quedo dormida y este burlonamente la dejo en esa habitación para que se diera cuenta que perdió en su propio juego.

De un momento a otro sintió una gran tristeza, ya que si perdió tenia que cumplir su desafió que era dejar en paz por toda una semana a sasuke, que para él significaba mantener la distancia de sakura para poder estar solo él y sus pensamientos.

Genial!!, y apenas estábamos empezando nuestra realusión – susurro con fastidio, ya que sakura pensaba estar siempre a su lado mimándolo para descongelar su corazón – bueno tan solo es una semana nada más, no creo que por eso todo se acabe – pensó para calmarse.

Uy!!, mi ropa apesta, mejor aprovecho para bañarme ya que es temprano – dijo con alegría – ahora tendré que mantener la distancia con sasuke, para cumplir mi promesa y todo por no aguantar en la noche – pensó con frustración y tristeza.

Un rato después...

La pelirosa ya había salido de su reconfortable baño y se puso su crema de olor a cerezos como de costumbre, luego busco en su mochila un vestido corto rosa oscuro y se lo puso sobre una franela blanca (como en el manga de shippuden), después se puso sus largas botas negras.

Ah!!, bueno es hora de empezar un nuevo día al lado de mi sasuke!! – exclamo con entusiasmo, luego esta tomo sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta esta se deslizo sola y al otro lado estaba sasuke que se quedo viéndola con disimulo.

Ya nos vamos – informo y se hecho a un lado para darle paso a la pelirosa – andando.

Si – afirmo sakura y camino de primera, mientras que Sasuke le seguía el paso por detrás aprovechando la vista que le ofrecía el corto vestido de sakura, observaba con atención sus piernas que eran lisas y más o menos rellenitas que para él eran simplemente perfectas.

¿Que le pasara? – se pregunto y luego recordó el reto de la noche – hmp, así que por eso me ignora.

Sasuke!! - lo llamo Suigetsu que se aproximaba por atrás – ya todo esta preparado, ¿cuando empezamos?.

Hmp, ahora mismo, pero espero que hallas entendido los cambios Suigetsu – respondió sasuke con un semblante serio – recuerda que nadie inocente debe salir herido y menos debemos acecinar a nadie, solo darle una buena paliza, ¿entendido?.

¡Sasuke!! – grito una karin muy preocupada – ¡es juugo volvió a descontrolarse necesito de tú ayuda!!.

Sasuke no tardo en correr a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de ellos para controlar a juugo que desde que lo reclutaron tenia que seguirlo de cerca para mantener su otra personalidad sanguinaria controlada y lo podía realizar gracias al poder del sharingan.

Cuando entro pudo ver que juugo destruía la habitación con el puño de piedra que era su poder especial y por todo el cuerpo tenia manchas negras como las suyas (juugo fue junto con Kimimaro el origen del sello maldito que orochimaru realizo antes de tener a Sasuke como pupilo) y junto con ellas juugo tenia cara de psicópata y de sanguinario, sasuke se paro enfrente de él para calmarlo y activo su sharingan.

Juugo, tranquilízate – dijo con tranquilidad y frialdad – no quiero pelear con tigo.

Juugo se quedo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos y luego las marcas de su cuerpo fueron desapareciendo al igual que su mano regreso a la normalidad, luego este mostró una expresión de desconcierto y de un momento a otro corrió y salió por la ventana desapareciendo en instantes.

Oye, no será bueno que se desaparezca del mapa – dijo con tranquilidad Suigetsu – que patético es, luego de destrozar todo sale corriendo como una niña.

Suigetsu, déjalo que solo esta confundido, nada más – aclaro sasuke con frialdad – ya regresara, ahora vamos a acabar con el estúpido informante que conseguiste.

Sasuke, ¿qué paso con la mujer de pelo rosa?, esa...como se llame – pregunto con tranquilidad – porque no hay señales de ella.

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto sasuke evitando demostrar preocupación - ¿por qué, no aparece?.

No, desde que se fue delante tuyo, no se encuentra en la posada – recalco Suigetsu – ni cerca de aquí – agrego.

A lo mejor, la muy estúpida salió sola a enfrentar al político – pensó con preocupación – vamos hacia la mansión – bramo y salió despedido de la habitación.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

sakura se encontraba caminando hacia un riachuelo ya que en el medio del camino le dio sed, al llegar noto una gran silueta debajo de un árbol y luego de acercarse un poco más, ella se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era juugo así que con la confianza en alto se acerco a él.

Hola, juugo ¿cómo estas? – saludo y pregunto alegremente – oye!, como haces para que eso pajaritos te tenga tanta confianza!! - exclamo con sorpresa al ver a las criaturas encima de él.

Señorita sakura!! – exclamo sorprendido al notar la confianza de ella – yo...bueno, es que yo les caigo bien y ellos son los únicos que se acercan a mi, debido a que yo causo miedo.

Para nada, si más bien tú me inspiraste mucha confianza – dijo sonriendo y sentándose a su lado – y por que dices eso, sí tú eres una persona buena.

Se equivoca señorita, yo soy malo y mato sin piedad, no merezco vivir – dijo muy triste con la mirada perdida – y no puedo controlarme ya que poseo doble personalidad.

Yo, te veo como un gran tipo, bondadoso y cariñoso – declaro con una sonrisa cálida – en cambio sasuke, bueno él es otro caso.

No, se equivoca con sasuke, él es un buen tipo - expreso viéndola fijamente – él es la única persona que puede controlar mi otra personalidad, él me saco de mi encierro y me explico que cuando este cerca de él, mi otro yo estaría bajo control.

Sasuke...- susurro casi inaudible – yo sabia que aun en tú corazón existe la bondad y el cariño tan solo hay que trabajar en ello – pensó sonrojándose y volteando su rostro.

Jaja – rió juugo y sakura lo miro perpleja – así que te gusta sasuke eh.

Al escuchar esto sakura se puso roja como un tomate y luego dijo – yo...bueno...yo.

¿Señorita sakura me guardaría un secreto? – pregunto poniendo el semblante serio.

Si!!, claro como no, yo soy una tumba!! – exclamo por la sorpresa – dime, puedes confiar en mi.

cuando yo lo conocí, él fue directo con migo y me explico que me necesitaba para completar el equipo hebi, yo acepte porque el señor kimimaru lo protegió en el pasado y también para ver que habilidades tenia sasuke – dijo mirando el riachuelo con atención – bueno, yo creía que él era frió y malvado pero luego a medida que pase el tiempo a su lado, me di cuenta de la bondad que posee ya que él respeta la vida de los demás – se detuvo para ver si sakura quería decir algo, pero esta se mantuvo en silencio y continuo.

Sasuke desde hace año y medio se empezó a mostrar más pensativo y se mantenía lejos el mayor tiempo posible de nosotros, pero desde que la trajo a usted regreso a la normalidad y hasta habla un poco más – termino y dirigió una mirada cómplice a sakura.

¿si? – pregunto incrédula – no sabia, pero gracias por decirlo.

Ahora que le confié mi secreto a usted, señorita – dijo viéndola con seriedad – puede confiar en mi y contarme el suyo.

Bueno la verdad es que yo siempre e estado enamorada de él, desde que era chica me la pasaba detrás de él, porque antes yo no sabia por lo que había pasado y siempre lo buscaba inmaduramente, ya que no entendía lo que significaba estar solo, sin nadie que te brinde amor – contó con tristeza – sin embargo desde el momento que sasuke abandono a konoha, yo lo comprendí y ahora lo amo con todo mi corazón sin importar que y algún día lo llevare de regreso a nuestro hogar konoha, cueste lo que cueste, por ello entrene todo este tiempo arduamente.

Vaya así que por eso entraste a hebi – dijo juugo comprendiéndolo todo – prometo guardar bien su secreto señorita sakura.

Muchas gracias – agradeció con una amplia sonrisa.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Suigetsu, acabemos con esto de una buena vez – dijo sasuke tomando su katana – pero recuerda, no ataques sus puntos vitales – le recordó y con un fugas movimiento acabo con un grupo de ninjas.

Como digas pero no va a ser divertido – dijo Suigetsu tomando su gigante katana y cortando a otros ninjas – ya nos faltan tan solo la mitad.

¿Donde estarán sakura y juugo? – se pregunto sasuke y acabo con otros más – bueno ya por lo menos llego hasta el más importante.

Unos 30 minutos pasaron y sasuke junto con Suigetsu habían acabado con todos - ¡karin, ¿hacia donde esta el tipo?! – le ordeno sasuke.

Esta a 2 kilómetros más allá – dijo señalando hacia los árboles – se mueve rápidamente.

Hmp, no durara mucho – dicho esto corrió hacia los árboles con toda la velocidad posible – Suigetsu acaba con los que queden que yo me encargo de este!!.

Será un placer – dijo envainando su katana y aumentando el volumen de sus brazos, así que rápidamente acabo con los que restaban en un abrir y serrar de ojos.

Por otro lado sasuke pudo ver rápidamente al tipo escabullirse como el propio cobarde detrás de unos matorrales – hmp, que cobarde eres, pero tranquilo tan solo te daré una gran lesión, más no te matare – soltó con arrogancia sasuke – me has mentido y eso no lo tolero, así que el aprendizaje será grato.

No, por favor ten piedad de mi, joven – salió de los matorrales suplicando – te daré mucho dinero pero no me hagas daño.

No, lo creo ya que te lo mereces por haber molestado a los aldeanos y por que me has mentido debido a que no posees la información que te pedí – recalco muy creído y amenazante – llego la hora de castigo.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

la pelirosa se encontraba sentada junto a juugo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol admirando la hermosa naturaleza, cuando de repente juugo tiene dolores de cabeza, este se puso en alerta dándose cuenta de la situación de que su otro yo asesino iba a salir a la luz.

Señorita, vallase... por favor... si no, puedo hacerle... mucho daño – dijo con dificultad y apretando fuertemente su cabeza, luego le empezaron a brotar manchas negras como la de sasuke y con ello sakura comprendió la situación tomando su distancia.

Juugo, ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto asustada - ¡no, es la personalidad que me comento!! – pensó comprendiendo el ¿por que?.

Jaja, voy a matarte – canto cínicamente y convirtió su puño una enorme piedra – y más siendo una chica débil como tú.

Juugo!!, si para detenerte necesito golpearte lo haré!! – grito con el semblante duro y decidido – juugo ¿cual es tú ultima palabra?!.

Vas a morir, infeliz!! – exclamo con la mirada sanguinaria – ¡voy a cortarte el cuello!!.

Juugo arremetió contra sakura con velocidad y apenas sakura pudo esquivarlo, luego sakura junto mucho chacra en el puño y lo golpeo en el cachete tirándolo con fuerza al otro extremo, sakura creyó haberlo terminado pero sorprendentemente se levanto en busca de ella.

Voy acabar con tigo!! – grito juugo y con su gigantesco puño golpeo el suelo formando un gran terremoto y ruptura – ¿a donde te escondiste, basura?.

Demonios de que estará hecho juugo, use todas mis fuerzas en ese golpe y ni siquiera lo noquee – pensó con frustración al ver el patético resultado – aahhh!! – grito y salió de su escondite para golpearlo otra vez, pero en el abdomen.

Sakura fue muy rápida y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas si embargo no le hizo nada, juugo se rió a carcajadas y con brusquedad la tomo del brazo para golpearla y tirarla contra una roca lejana, dejándola inmóvil e indefensa, ya que sakura tenia tres costillas rotas por el golpe de juugo y también el brazo por el cual fue tomada, cuando alzo su mirada recibió una patada en la sien y sin embargo ella seguía despierta, luego juugo la alzo de la pierna y la volvió a lanzar.

Sakura pudo sentir su tobillo crujir ya que en efecto fue fracturado, ella sentía el aire golpearla en todo el cuerpo y lo único que susurro fue – sas-ke ayúdame – cuando de repente sintió unos fuertes brazos tomándola de la cintura y de las piernas, y quien tuvo la amabilidad de tomarla antes de la caída fue sasuke que la atajo en el aire y la cargago con mucha delicadeza.

Sakura...- susurro viendo en el horrible estado en que se encontraba, de repente sintió que juugo se acercaba dispuesto a atacarlo y este se quedo inmóvil mirando a juugo con el sharingan fulgurando de pura ira y que rápidamente su cuerpo era cubierto por manchas negras, cuando juugo llego a centímetros de golpearlos, sasuke y sakura fueron cubiertos por unas manos gigantescas, después del gran golpe juugo se separo de ello y noto que las enormes manos se habrían dejando al descubierto a sakura y sasuke que la tenia en sus brazos.

Juugo, como pudiste, maldito!! – exclamo sasuke con pura ira – esta vez me las pagas caro, bien caro – agrego poniendo a sakura con delicadeza en el suelo.

Sasuke...en ¿qué te has... convertido? – pregunto sakura con dificultad - ¿ese es el sello de...maldición?.

Si, pero después te lo explico con detalles, ahora debo acabar con el maldito de juugo – dijo viendo con rencor a juugo – voy a matarlo!!.

No, sasuke no lo hagas, él no sabe que hace, recuerda su doble personalidad – suplico con lagrimas en sus ojos – por favor ten piedad.

Como quieras, solo le daré una buena paliza – dijo y luego invoco – ¡chidori!! – al decirlo en su mano de color gris apareció una esfera rodeada de mil rayos azules, juugo vio con malicia la esfera brillante que en fracción de segundos desapareció, ya que sasuke por su rapidez quedo a la espalda de este y lo golpeo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, juugo se desplomo con grabes daños en la cabeza debido al fuerte chidori.

Luego Sasuke fue desvaneciendo las manchas del cuerpo y se dirigió hacia sakura para observar con detenimiento su estado que era grave y a lo lejos se escuchaban paso que eran de Suigetsu y karin.

¡KARIN!! – grito sasuke con dejos de ira – ¡ven, necesito que cures a sakura!!.

Karin corrió por la sorpresa de aquel grito, al acercarse noto el estado de sakura y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, la cual fue rápidamente reprimida por la mirada gélida de sasuke que tenia aun sus ojos carmesí.

¿Quieres que la cure? – pregunto con molestia - ¿y que hay de juugo?.

Lo curas después de sakura, ¿oíste bien karin? – ordeno sasuke con la mirada amenazante – y espero que lo hagas bien.

¡Suigetsu!! – lo llamo sasuke – recoge a juugo, nos vamos a la posada!! – sasuke cargo a sakura como mucho cuidado, luego se la llevo con rapidez a la posada para quedarse hay hasta que ella se recuperara de la fuerte golpiza y por otro lado sasuke ya no miraría a juugo con los mismos ojos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 : Shura, mi sensei

Capítulo 14 : Shura, mi sensei.

En un gran pasillo se escuchaban pasos que corrían a gran velocidad, de repente se detienen en frente de una puerta y sin el mínimo permiso empuja la puerta con brusquedad un joven de ojos azules y pelo rubio como el sol.

¡Anciana tsunade cual es la emergencia!! – grito y recupero el aire – ¡de que se trata!!.

Naruto, hinata, sai!! – exclamo con sorpresa - ¡es sakura, hubo un problema grave!!.

¡QUE PASO ANCIANA, HABLE!! – grito con mas fuerza y encaramándose en el escritorio - ¡QUE LE PASO A SAKURA!!.

Naruto!, yo entiendo tu carácter y es mas yo estoy muy preocupada también, así que tranquilízate!! – recalco y lo tiro del escritorio – ahora puedo explicar con mayor tranquilidad.

Todos se quedaron boqui abiertas esperando la explicación de la hokage, por parte de naruto todo estaba muy tenso ya que ahora con el problema de sakura bastaba para quedar sin sus dos mejores amigo con sasuke metido en el combo.

Bueno, se acordaran que a sakura se le encargo una misión para que subiera de rango como el de Kakashi y que ella debía hacerla sola, esta misión debía ser culminada hace 3 meses, bueno en realidad la misión solo duraba 1 mes como máximo pero ella me envió un mensaje pidiendo un plazo de un mes más debido a que se cruzo con un problema, se lo concedí pero ya paso otro mes y no hemos sabido nada de ella hasta que llegaron dos ANBU y – explico con preocupación y triste – este nos contó una muy terrible situación, ya que sasuke dejo gravemente herida a sakura y se la llevo por alguna razón desconocida.

La hokage se había dado cuenta la expresión de naruto, a este de repente le había nacido una expresión de profunda ira y sin embargo naruto guardo silencio esperando alguna acotación departe de la hokage antes de salir corriendo a matar a sasuke.

Estos ANBU fueron enviados especialmente para investigar y seguir a sasuke que ya hace mas de dos años fue descubierto un grupo formado por él mismo con el nombre **hebi**, recuerda que hace año y medio fuiste tú y otros ninjas a buscarlo pero nunca lo encontraron, admito que no les explique los detalles ya que no me encontraba segura – continuo la explicación restante – debido a que este de alguna manera descubría que lo seguían y se esfumaba, pues dos ANBU lo observaron como ya dije y trajeron la información, que obtubieron...

**FLASH BACK:**

Los árboles se mecían con fuerza y cinco personas se encontraban en el medio del bosque, uno de ello tenia en sus brazos a una joven pelirosa en muy mal estado debido a una fuerte golpiza y otro hombre tenia cargado en su hombro a otro sujeto enorme que era juugo quien fue agredido por sasuke que lo golpeo en la cabeza con un chidori.

Suigetsu!! – lo llamo el pelo azabache dirigiendo su fría mirada hacia unos arbustos indicado que ellos estaban siendo vigilados por algunos intrusos – son solo dos.

En instante de los arbustos salieron dos ANBU corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el pelinegro dispuestos ha atacar, sin embargo sasuke no movió ni un solo dedo, ya que antes de que algún ANBU llegara a él Suigetsu lo corto con su gran katana y despues que llegara el otro sasuke dejo a sakura en el suelo y lo golpeo con fuerza en el estomago dejándolo inmóvil.

Llévate a tu compañero devuelta a konoha – dijo agachándose a sus nivel – no los voy a matar a si que aprovechen y váyanse – añadió con arrogancia y se levanto para dirigirse hacia sakura y tomarla en brazos.

¿por...que se lleva...a sakura? – pregunto con dificultad el ANBU que estaba inmóvil por el golpe - ¿qué pretende hacer con... ella?.

Hmp – fue lo único que se escucho por parte de sasuke quien siguió su camino con la mayor tranquilidad seguido por Suigetsu quien reía y karin que tenia una cara de pocos amigos.

Después de que el grupo hebi se desvaneciera, el ANBU tomo a su compañero y lo fue llevando de regreso a konoha para dar la terrible alarma.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Eso fue todo lo ocurrido – dijo frotándose la cara – y los ANBU se encuentran en el hospital de konoha, sin embargo si sasuke se supone que es malo ¿por qué los dejo con vida? Ya que con esta información podemos rastrearlo.

¡maldito sasuke!!, él lo hizo para provocarme, eso es todo!! – aclaro con ira naruto – pero ya va a ver, cuando lo encuentre, va a sufrir las consecuencias!!.

ESPERA NARUTO!! – salto la hokage – sasuke no te quiere provocar, ya que si no tú interferirías en su plan que es matar a Itachi y menos querría que muchos ANBU lo siguiera por secuestro!!.

Tsunade tiene razón naruto, no le conviene que lo sigan – analizo sai – digamos que los dejo vivir por lastima.

Al parecer sasuke aun sigue siendo el mismo y no ha tenido influencia de orochimaru por hacer que reine el mal – dijo tsunade con la mirada puesta en naruto – tal vez sasuke solo quiere matar a Itachi no hacer daños innecesarios.

Y QUE ME IMPORTA, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES TRAER DE VUELTA A SAKURA!! – grito eufórico – Y SI ES POSIBLE TRAIGA DE VULTA AL IMBECIL DE SASUKE, PERO PROMETO QUE LO TRAERE CON TODOS LOS HUESOS PARTIDO!! – finalizo con los ojos rojos de demonio.

NARUTO, SAI – los llamo tsunade – ¡desde hoy sin importar que sea de noche saldrán en busca de sakura haruno y Sasuke uchiha, esta misión es de rango "s" , así que tengan cuidado ya que en esta misión se encuentran solo debido por falta de otros ninjas!!.

Señora tsunade...yo quisiera...ir con ...naruto – dijo casi inaudible hinata – yo...quiero ayudar.

Hinata esto es muy peligroso para ti – puntualizo tsunade – pero como veo tú entusiasmo estoy de acuerdo.

Si!!...señora tsunade – dijo por primera vez con decisión.

Esta vez, sasuke prepárate porque acabare con tigo!! – pensó naruto con desafió – HINATA, SAI, SALGAMOS Y ENCONTREMOS A UCHIHA SASUKE!! – grito con decisión y después salieron lo más pronto posible en busca de sasuke.

0000

En una gran cueva se encontraba un joven de pelo negro que estaba sentado al lado de una pelirosa acostada en un futón debido a las heridas que tenia y sin embargo esta ya tenia vendas que demostraba que había sido atendida.

Has estado toda la noche hay sentado – dijo Suigetsu sacándolo de sus pensamientos – debe ser que te importa demasiado ¿verdad?.

No, molestes Suigetsu – advirtió sasuke – además eso no es asunto tuyo.

Jaja – rió con ironía – eso me dice que si te importa, pobre karin ella siempre se la vive diciendo que tú le perteneces ya que tuviste relaciones con ella.

Pues se equivoca, ya que no siento nada por ella – aclaro mirando a karin quien curaba a juugo al otro lado de la cueva.

Solo te acostaste con ella por relajarte ¿no? – terció Suigetsu – pero tranquilo que yo te entiendo, lo que no entiendo es el amor ya que nunca lo e sentido.

¿amor? – pregunto viendo a sakura – yo una vez lo sentí, cuando era pequeño yo tenia una familia, la quería y amaba, pero gracias al maldito Itachi ahora mi ser esta solo lleno de rencor y odio.

Ja, ya lo creo sasuke – se burlo Suigetsu – aunque dudo que aun todo tu ser este solo lleno de odio – agrego viendo a sakura.

Hmp – expreso perdiendo su mirada – sin embargo sakura es muy especial ¿no es verdad, Shura? – pensó sonriendo con arrogancia.

FLASH BACK

Los pasillos eran oscuros y lúgubres, estaban alumbrados por pequeñas antorchas que alumbraban opacamente, en el habían puertas que daban a unas habitaciones medianas con solo una cama y un pequeño baño y a las afueras de uno estaba un hombre de pelo largo, lacio y negro, tenia su rostro blanco como la nieve y unos ojos de víbora hambrienta, este estaba acompañado por una mujer hermosa con un pelo negro y brillante su piel era viva y poseía un hermoso cuerpo con las proporciones bien hechas.

Mi señor orochimaru, ¿esta aquí? – pregunto la mujer señalando la puerta - ¿cuántos años tiene?.

Él se llama sasuke y es mi pupilo y próximo contenedor – dijo viéndola con la mirada cómplice – apenas es un crió ya que solo tiene 14 años y por eso tú estas aquí para volverlo todo un hombre.

Mm, ¿y como aceptó? – pregunto viendo la puerta - ¿él sabe de esto?.

No, como ya te dije aun es un crió por eso lo dudo - dijo con una sonrisa de maldad – sin embargo le dije que hoy tenia una prueba, que eres tú, le explique que si me demostraba que era ya un hombre hecho y derecho le regalaría la katana mas poderosa y le enseñaría una técnica secreta.

Claro, y si no lo acepta – dijo dudando de la situación – ya que solo es un niño.

Jajaja – rió con malicia – puedes estar tranquila él aceptara ya que su sed de venganza es grata y si se niega hazle un recordatorio de la situación.

Bueno no me sentiré tan mal, después de todo va a ser su nuevo cuerpo, mi señor orochimaru – dijo y le dio un beso en la boca – y con esto descubriré que tal esta su cuerpo.

Shura, espero una buena noticia, confió en ti – dijo y se marcho dejándole las llaves en su poder – enséñale todo lo que sabes y si todo sale a la perfección vendrás mucho más seguido.

Como diga mi señor – dijo y entro en la habitación de sasuke - pero que oscuridad – agrego y busco el botón de encender la luz.

¿quién eres? – pregunto una voz fría – y ¿qué quieres?.

Bueno yo soy shura y yo voy a ser la que te hará la prueba – respondió con tranquilidad – esta noche serás todo un hombre.

¿a que te refieres? – espeto con frialdad - ¿cuál es la prueba?.

A pesar de que eres frió se nota que sigues siendo un niño inocente – dijo burlescamente – pero tranquilo que yo te enseño.

La mujer se empezó a acercar con cautela a sasuke que estaba en el fondo de la habitación sentado en su cama, él se encontraba titubante ya que nunca le había pasado aquello, porque en su vida se había encontrado solo en una habitación con una mujer que se acercaba a el sospechosamente, cuando estuvo cerca de él se agacho y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas.

¿qué...haces? – pregunto incrédulo - ¿en que consiste la prueba?.

Shh...calla pequeño, la prueba consiste en que te conviertas en un hombre – dijo y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por sus piernas, con ello sasuke sintió un extraño escalofrió y por instinto se separo de ella manteniendo la distancia – escucha mocoso, estoy perdiendo la paciencia, si no te dejas voy y le digo a el señor orochimaru que no realizaste la prueba!!.

¿qué quieres decir, que me tengo que dejar manosear por ti? – pregunto atónito ya que nunca lo habían tocado - ¿y si no me dejo, que?.

Eso es fácil, mi señor me explico que si no completabas la prueba correctamente no te da la poderosa katana y mucho menos te enseña la técnica – explico con molestia – y mi paciencia no en muy grata que digamos a si que ven de una vez – aclaro.

Sasuke no contesto solo se fue aproximando con temor ya que nadie lo había visto sin ropa y eso le causaba mucha vergüenza, al volver a sentarse shura fue acariciando sus piernas por debajo de su yukata azul hasta llegar a la parte mas sensible de sasuke y cuando lo hizo pudo sentir que este se ponía tenso, que hasta con sus mano apretó con fuerza la sabana.

No te pongas tenso, solo disfruta de la ocasión – explico con tranquilidad al ver la cara de susto que demostraba sasuke – no va a dolerte te lo prometo, a demás esto es como una droga, cuando la tomas por primera vez nunca la puedes dejar.

Shura comenzó a destapar la yukata con cuidado y a la vez subía la mirada hacia sasuke para deleitarse con su expresión que por cierto estaba desconcertada y a la expectativa, al verlo shura rió y luego pudo ver la hombría de sasuke que daba a entender que ya estaba bien formado, después comenzó con carisias descaradas logrando que sasuke se desplomara totalmente sobre su cama y tuviera su mirada nublada por el placer, en instantes shura se intensifico y sasuke comenzó a buscar aire con bocanadas.

Ya esta – pensó y se fue desvistiéndose, en cambio sasuke solo tenia la mirada puesta en el techo para logra asimilar lo ocurrido cuando de repente escucho – sasuke, mírame.

Sasuke voltio y vio la hermosa figura de shura tal como la trajo dios al mundo y esto le provoco más temor ya que no tenia idea que hacer y tan solo se quedo pasmado viéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

Mírame sasuke, así es una mujer cuando no lleva nada puesto, es simplemente hermosa – explico y fue montándose en la cama, sasuke aceptaba que ella tenia razón ya que el cuerpo de ella lo atraía y dominaba - llego el verdadero momento de conocer.

Después de lo dicho shura se puso sobre él pero apoyada en cuatro patas para luego acomodarse sobre sus caderas con delicadeza ya que era la primera vez de sasuke y necesitaba ser pausada, este pudo sentir algo realmente grande y placentero, shura tenia razón porque esa experiencia era magnifica y relajante.

Sasuke comenzó luego de eso a sudar frió porque ella se movía lentamente y él quería más rapidez, en instantes por naturaleza este poso sus manos en la cadera de ella para alentarla así la rapidez, cuando escucho – tranquilo hoy conocerás nada más la experiencia y luego será lo demás – aclaro.

Él ya no lo soportaba, quería mucho más y ella no cooperaba en esto, que como consecuencia lo medio estreso, sin embargo se le quito rápido por la comodidad, después sintió que shura le tomaba ambas manos y se las paseaba por todo el cuerpo de ella dándole a conocer con perfección el cuerpo de una mujer, luego sintió que llegaba al punto final y de repente shura se levanto con rapidez para cortarlo con esta acción sasuke se quedo atónito y la miraba perplejo y confundido.

Muy bien, para la primera vez no fue tan mal – lo felicito shura quien comenzaba a vestirse y no lo miraba – viste, no dolió nada.

Sasuke no respondía solo se quedo pasmado al sentir aquello tan placentero y se dio cuenta que quería más para su vergüenza, ya que descubrió que el gran **Sasuke uchiha **dependería siempre de algo o alguien, de las mujeres.

Bueno pequeño sasuke nos vemos mañana – dijo y abrió la puerta – que aun sigues siendo muy dócil y eso no es buena señal.

**A la noche siguiente...**

¿Como estas sasuke? – pregunto la mujer de la vez pasada – espero que esta vez no estés tan tímido – agrego con burla.

Hmp – expreso para luego penétrala con su mirada – esta vez será diferente shura.

Vaya que impertinente eres mocoso, supe que hoy conseguiste tu recompensa ¿no? – dijo con ironía – ya que le dije al señor orochimaru que completaste la prueba, "pero" que aun te falta mucho por aprender.

Hmp, ¿por que no lo compruebas? – pregunto con desafió – esta vez no solo te veré.

Ja – rió y luego lo acorralo como a un ratón – cuando digo que te falta, es que de Verdad te falta – tercio y lo empujo hacia la cama, luego se le enramo encima de sus caderas con brusquedad, logrando que sasuke abriera los ojos como platos por la agresión hacia su descendencia – ves aun no sabes nada, pero yo si aprendí mucho de ti y lo primero fue que eres muy engreído y charlatán.

Shura fue torturando con lentitud a sasuke, ya que ella se movía con mucha lentitud y él quería más rapidez en sus movimientos, sin embargo esta hacia caso omiso debido a que controlaba la situación ya que shura estaba arriba de él.

Aun...no aprendes niño – se quejaba entre suspiros – ja...te dejas dominar por mi...pareces un corderito.

Esas palabras resonaban en sus oídos, porque a ningún uchiha se le montaba la pata y menos se dejaba dominar por una simple mujer, estos pensamientos lo llevaron al limite que se demostraba con la resiente mirada carmesí.

Tú no me controlas – recalcó con molestia, la tumbo burdamente a la cama y se posiciono sobre esta – ahora seré yo quien decida que hacer.

En la oscura habitación se escuchaban sonoros gemidos y gritos de mujer que tomaba las sabanas con fuerza para llevar la situación y cuando Sasuke sintió que estaba apunto de llegar al final sostuvo con fuerza las caderas de ella para que no escapara de él como lo hizo anteriormente.

Vaya aprendes muy rápido sasuke – dijo sin moverse – espero que mañana sea mejor – añadió con expectativa y como repuesta de parte de sasuke recibió una arrogante sonrisa.

Los días transcurrían y shura ya llevaba 6 meses con sus visitas pero con pausa especiales cada mes (recuerden la menstruación) y una noche fue de nuevo a su sesión,

Cuando esta hubo terminado no salió rápido de la habitación como siempre lo hacia si no que se quedo esperando a que sasuke se acomodara el atuendo.

Esta es nuestra ultima sesión debido a que ya sabes más que yo – aclaro viendo la triste expresión de sasuke – que!, no me digas que te enamoraste de mi!!.

Sasuke no respondió, solo se quedo viéndola para asimilar lo ocurrido y pensar si lo que sentía era como ella decía, amor.

Hmp – expreso shura y luego rió - ¿sabes por que nunca te bese?, Porque ese beso le pertenece a otra persona, yo solo era, como se dice por el pueblo, una dama de compañía, a demás mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona.

Sasuke seguía mudo, solo se limito a arrodillarse y darle una reverencia para luego decir – muchas gracias, me has enseñado mucho y espero que ese hombre te haga feliz.

Oye, no es necesario que hagas eso y aun no te e enseñado algo – dijo con gratitud – siéntate y te lo explico – dicho eso observo como sasuke se levantaba y se sentaba para escuchar atentamente.

Al principio de todo yo te dije que no te dolería – dijo mirándolo con seriedad – pues una mujer es muy diferente sasuke, nosotras sufrimos con nuestro primer hombre un dolor intenso al perder la inocencia, por ello un hombre debe tratar a una mujer virgen con mucha delicadeza y paciencia, y más cuando se ama a esa mujer.

Sasuke la miraba atento, ya que él en su primera vez no sintió dolor, si no satisfacción, debido a esto no tenia control en sus actos y por ello siempre era poco delicado con el sexo, en ese caso como podía tenerlo con una mujer virgen si ello le causaba dolor.

Sasuke, por eso la primera vez yo trate de ir lento con tigo , ya que comprendía que nunca lo habías hecho y te daba mucha vergüenza hacerlo, te estaba educando para que fueras gentil y cariñoso con respecto a eso con las mujeres – dijo reprochándolo – pero ya veo que por naturaleza eres una fiera incontrolable, así que mejor para evitarle dolencias futuras a pobres mujeres, será mejor que lo hagas con expertas.

¿y como se cuales son las mujeres expertas? – pregunto incrédulo – ya que todas son iguales.

Ja, niño tonto, solo pregunta y ya, sin pena y así le evitas dolores futuros – dijo con tranquilidad para luego tomar una postura dura y fría – sin embargo cuando te enamores de verdad y la mujer elegida sea totalmente inocente, será el mayor triunfo que puedas encontrar, ya que solo tú pondrás las manos sobre ella y como recompensa ella será solo tuya.

Hmp, no lo creo, ya que yo no me enamorare – dijo arrogante – tan solo necesito una mujer para restablecer mi clan.

Jaja, cuando te enamores de verdad quisiera estar allí para ver tú cara de ira cuando otro hombre ose tocarla – dijo burlescamente – cuando ese sentimiento tan hermoso aflore en tú vida, ella será para ti una muñeca de porcelana, ya lo veras, pero solo te doy un consejo, cuando la tengas cuídala mucho y trátala con mucha delicadeza, para no causarle terribles daños para cuando te regale su preciada inocencia.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Shura, esa fue la ultima vez que te vi –pensó con añoranza– hace 4 años, que me enseñaste a ser un hombre hecho y derecho, sin embargo nunca me atreví a tocar a una virgen con me aconsejaste.

Sasuke siguió contemplando el rostro de sakura quien seguía dormida por los golpes, en eso este quito unos pelos que estaban en la cara y pudo ver una leve sonrisa y sonrojo por parte de ella.

Sas-ke...- susurro sakura con sus labios rosa provocando al pelinegro – sasuke...mira...tiene tú mismo pelo...y salió con mis ojos...

¿Será que esta soñando con nuestro hijo? – se pregunto en pensamientos – si lo hace, aserto.

Sasuke la miraba ahora con orgullo y no con superioridad ya que estaba soñando con su futuro hijo y porque dentro de él existía una extraña sensación de alegría cuando estaba a su lado, ya que ella le brindaba calor y seguridad.

Shura, quisiera que estuvieras aquí y vieras como cuido con recelo a sakura – susurro inaudible para luego esbozar una sonrisa de orgullo – ya lo se, sakura será la madre de mis hijos y te prometo que la cuidare muy bien-

Luego sasuke observo como sakura se acurrucaba con el vano intento de abrigo y esto despertó en él un instinto de protección así que tomo la cobija del futón de viaje y la arropó viendo como en el rostro de ella se dibujaba una cálida y tierna sonrisa.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: amor o simple placer

Capítulo 15: amor o simple placer.

Abrió sus ojos y observo el oscuro techo, sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza y partes del cuerpo entumecidas o presionadas por algo, después de unos breves minuto se sentó de golpe debido a que recordó todo y de repente escucho una fría voz.

Sakura, al fin despiertas – dijo el pelinegro – ya llevas tres días durmiendo.

Sasuke...- susurro viéndolo impresionada ya que este se encontraba velando por su salud - ¿dónde estamos?, y ¿dónde esta juugo?.

Hmp, que me importa – dijo molesto como un niño chiquito – y además ¿por qué juugo te importa tanto?.

Jiji, sasuke no seas celoso, solo pregunto si esta bien – dijo con alegría – además, yo te amo mucho, ya te lo dije – dicho esto le tomo su rostro y lo beso con pasión a lo que él respondió con más intensidad.

Mientras que al otro lado de la cueva juugo los miraba con resentimiento ya que él casi destrozaba la "dulce" relación entre ellos y pudo recordar también las fulminantes palabras del uchiha.

**Flash back**

Juugo despertaba al siguiente día de la pelea y quejandose fue sentándose en el futón cuando de repente sintió una fría mirada penetrante sobre él, a lo que voltio en fracción de segundos y se encontró con sasuke quien tenia los ojos carmesí fulgurantes por la ira.

Juugo si te vuelves acercar a sakura, tan solo un metro de ella y estas muerto – amenazo sasuke quien lo agarro de la camisa con brusquedad quedando a solo centímetros de él – que te quede claro, que ya no te tengo confianza como antes!.

Sasuke...de verdad lo lamento...- susurro con tristeza – no me acercare más a ella lo prometo.

Hmp, más te vale, porque si tu otra personalidad vuelve a tocarla no dudare en matarte – gruño apretando más la camisa de él – ya puedes seguir descansando – añadió soltándolo con brusquedad.

Juugo se quedo observando con tristeza a sakura quien estaba lejos de él por medidas que tomo sasuke quien sentía celos y rabia por haberla golpeado tan brutalmente, luego juugo observo el cuerpo de sakura que estaba vendado y lo que más le remordió la conciencia fue el vendaje de la cabeza.

**Fin de flash back**

Lo lamento...señorita – susurro y se puso de pie para salir de allí a tomar aire como hace dos días lo hacia – creo que no e visitado a mis amiguitos – agrego viendo a las aves.

00000000

sasuke seguía besando a sakura con profundidad sintiendo el sabor a cerazas de su boca y con una mano acariciando la pierna de ella.

Sas...ke, nos pue...- susurraba entre besos, pero luego lo medio empujo para poder respirar – sasuke eres un atrevido, mira que aprovecharte de mi inocente beso, hasta llegar a manosearme y también nos pudieron ver!! – lo regaño pero internamente fue más sarcasmo que eso.

Hmp, y cual es el problema si nos ven – recalcó con fastidio – además eres mi novia.

Si, pero tú mismo dijiste que nuestra relación era un secreto – dijo dando en el clavo – yo te dije que te amo y eso no quiere decir que te aproveches de mi.

Hmp, como sea, ya que estas mejor usa tú chacra para curarte que nos retrasamos bastante por tú culpa – dijo dolido por las palabras anteriores de ella.

Hmpppp!! – exclamo con rabia por el poco tacto de sasuke – esta bien me curare para no ser más una molestia para ti!! – agrego dando un fuerte golpe bajo.

Sakura, no exageres con esto – la regaño sasuke – y ya déjate de niñerías – uff otro golpe bajo.

000000

el grupo hebi ya se habían preparado para la partida hacia el siguiente pueblo (ellos se habían ocultado en la cueva para evitar a los ANBU de konoha) y sakura se curo todo el cuerpo por lo cual estaba un poco agotada, sin embargo siguió el paso de los demás.

Hmp. Sakura aún no sabe que nos persiguen ANBUS de konoha por que creen que la secuestre, quien sabe para que – pensó viendo atento a la kunoichi que estaba sudando del cansancio – mejor es así, ya que no amenaza con irse de vuelta a konoha.

Mira sasuke, hay podemos quedarnos!! – chillo karin con emoción viendo la entrada de un pueblo turístico – además, Suigetsu no te contó que robo casi todo el dinero del político y por ello podemos que darnos en el mejor hotel de pueblo!!.

Ah, que bien ya necesitaba un baño de relajación – pensó sakura con lo ojos brillando de interés – y mucha comida para luego dormir llena y limpia con olor a cerezos como me gusta.

¡Bueno esta bien, yo invito el mejor hotel y la mejor comida!! – exclamo con alegría Suigetsu quien también necesitaba brindarse un cariñito – y como el equipo hebi tiene excelente economía vamos a tener el mejor hotel de todos!!.

00000

lejos de allí en las altas copas de los árboles se escuchaba fuertes pasos que iban a toda velocidad, estos eran naruto, sai y hinata quienes se dirigían en busca de sakura y sasuke.

¡Maldito sasuke si le pones un dedo encima a sakura boy a rematarte!! – pensó Naruto con ira – sin embargo sasuke nunca a caído tan bajo – agrego razonando.

Naruto!!, hay información de que hebi se dirige al pueblo turístico más cercano – informo sai – pero a este llegaríamos mañana y eso si no descansamos.

¡Pues, que así sea!! – grito con decisión naruto – ¡no, vamos a descansar ya que esta puede ser nuestra ultima oportunidad de encontrarlo!!.

Naruto...- susurro sonrojándose hinata – siempre pensando en el bienestar de los demás – pensó.

0

En un espacio solitario se encontraba una pareja que eran sasuke y sakura, estos se encontraba prácticamente comiéndose a besos en el jardín del hotel mientras que los demás se encontraban dentro de el, sakura lo tomaba del cuello y él por la cintura, estaban total mente pegados, cuando de repente entre la oscuridad aparece karin quien echaba puro fuego por la boca.

Vaya, vaya, pero miren que pareja mas estúpida!! – exclamo con fuerza para que ellos se separaran – sasuke yo sabia que siempre tenias diferentes mujeres, pero nunca pensé que te besarías con esta basura – agrego viendo con desprecio a sakura

Por otro lado Sakura se separo de él como si la hubiesen quemado y al oír aquello fue como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón que se desangraba poco a poco.

Jajaja!!, niña tonta, sabes lo que hace con las mujeres, se acuesta con ellas y luego las tira, como una basura!! – bramo riendo con malicia – además, sabes que, cuando sa-su-ke desaparecía de repente era porque me hacia gritar cuando nos acostábamos y siempre me lo hizo desde que entre a hebi, además...

¡Karin ya basta, cállate o te corto la lengua!! – exclamo sasuke con rabia, ya que podía ver la triste mirada de sakura quien comenzó a llorar con desespero y daba pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él poco a poco – karin, lárgate!!.

No, sabes que debo terminar, ¿por que me interrumpiste? ¡mal educado!! – dijo con cara de pura maldad y victoria – si tenias una relación con él a escondidas era porque no quería que descubrieras que cada noche se costaba con migo haciéndome gritar muy fuerte, jajaja!!.

Sasuke de la rabia le tiro un kunai en la cara que por cierto lo esquivo con mucha suerte y se largo de inmediato pero con una sonrisa cínica de oreja a oreja diciendo – nos vemos en la noche amorcito.

Después sakura hizo un ademán de correr, pero fue detenida bruscamente del brazo por sasuke quien la atrajo hacia si – sakura... detente, no hagas tonterías, ya que...

Sasuke fue interrumpido por sakura quien le dio una fuerte cachetada soltándose de su agarre para mantener distancia.

Así...que te...acuestas con ella y muchas más – dijo entre el llanto – me das asco, me das mucho asco!! – agrego con rencor.

Yo puedo ex... – dijo tratando de explicar.

NO, MEDIGAS NADA SASUKE, TE ODIO!! – grito con profunda rabia – COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDA AL CRERTE!!, DEBI QUEDARME CON SAI!!.

Yo...- quiso explicar de nuevo, pero escucho un nombre masculino y se puso furioso - ¿QUEN ES SAI?.

¡EL ES TU REEMPLAZO EN EL EQUIPO KAKASHI !! – recalco con pura ira – Y TAL VEZ TAMBIEN SEA TU REEMPLAZO EN NUESTRA EXRELACION!!.

PUES BIEN HAS LO QUE TE DE LA COCHINA GANA!! - grito con más rabia – Y SI TE HACE FALTA TAMBIEN LLEVATE A JUUGO!!.

PUES LE PREGUNTARE Y ASI NO ESTA MÁS CON UN IDIOTA COMO **TU**!! – grito y soltó un profundo llanto – no merece que llore así por él – pensó con tristeza.

000000

Una pelirosa se encontraba muy triste en las aguas termales, ya momentos después de la pelea ella se había metido hay para calmar la melancolía y luego de estar media hora sola en ellas logro calmarla al fin y olvido por un momento lo ocurrido dando paso para un poco de relajación.

Ella agradecía en lo más profundo de su ser que la sucia víbora no estuviera cerca y más aun que gracias a la fortuna ganada cada quien tenia su propio cuarto.

Mañana regresare a konoha – susurro con tristeza ya que ella quería estar con sasuke sobre todas las cosas a pesar de lo ocurrido – y volveré a ver a naruto y...a sai.

Sakura tenia presente de que sai era como casi una copia de sasuke y si regresaba siempre lo recordaría por eso, después de pensar salió de las aguas y se dirigió a su cuarto para luego en el echarse su olorosa cresa de cerezo que tanto adoraba (y que alguien más lo hacia).

**En el cuarto de sasuke...**

Sakura...- pensaba mientras miraba el techo con atención – hmp, que me importa si se va con ese, tal sai – momento, sasuke recordó a la perfección a ese tipo y era quien fue a buscarlo con Naruto y sakura cuando él ataco a su ex - compañero con su katana, que de paso ese hombre detuvo justo a tiempo el ataque – maldito, con que ese tipo es sai.

Hmp, ya no me importa ese mocoso, total si tengo hijos con otra los tendré con la misma herencia que saksu y eso es lo que importa ¿no? – pensó tratando de convencerse a si mismo pero recordó – "mi padre no me presta mucha atención que digamos", ¿por qué ese niño sigue en mi cabeza? – se pregunto con fastidio.

Sasuke, desde que se apareció ese niño saksu, había pensado mucho en él y debido a eso le tomo cierto cariño, él quería criarlo y enseñarle todo sobre su clan, pero también gracias al pequeño conoció un sentimiento grato que jamás había sentido, uno que le brindaba paz, tranquilidad y sobretodo felicidad.

Este recordó su primer beso, que aunque no lo pareciera fue el primero que tubo en toda la vida, esa fue una experiencia muy linda que nuca hubo tenido y también recordó que cuando ella lo vio desnudo se sonrojo de la vergüenza, que por cierto nunca le había pasado con ninguna mujer (excepto cuando una lo vio por primera vez) y todos estos fabulosos sentimientos recién descubierto tenían un solo nombre **"sakura haruno".**

No!!, tengo que hacer algo!! – exclamo y se paro de un salto – no dejare que te vallas!!.

0000

En un futón estaba acostada sakura quien se vistió de una vez con su vestido rosa oscuro que lo llegaba corto un poco más arriba de las rodillas , pero sin la camisa blanca de bajo, ella lo hizo ya que planeaba irse sin retrazo alguno ya que no quería encontrarse con sasuke porque si no la podía detener, ella se acostó temprano y quedo totalmente rendida, dos horas después escucho leves golpes en la puerta corrediza, ya que tenia un sueño pesado, pero en realidad eran fuertes.

Ah, ¿quién es? – susurro casi dormida y se levanto arrastrando los pies –ya voy!.

Al abrir vio borroso ya que la luz la segaba más el sueño que sentía, luego de repente sintió que la empujaban de los hombros levemente y todo era oscuro ya que serraron la puerta tras de si y volvía a estar dentro del cuarto que era levemente iluminado por la luna.

Sakura...- susurro sasuke que la empujo hacia el futón, que por cierto con esto todo le volvió en si y empezó a patalear, ya que sasuke la aplastaba con su cuerpo – sakura por favor tranquilízate – agrego suplicando para luego tomar sus muñecas e inmovilizarla con delicadeza, pero ejerciendo un poco de presión.

Sasuke, suéltame pervertido!! – exclamo y comenzó a moverse para soltarse.

Sakura!!, no te quiero hacerte daño, por favor – suplico sosteniéndole la cabeza con ambas manos logrando captar su atención, con ello aprovecho para mirarla con sus ojos negros – yo viene a disculparme, de verdad no quise hacerte daño lo siento – agrego con seriada, pero sin frialdad.

Si claro, y ya te creí – dijo sarcástica esquivando su mirada – sasuke, ¿por qué? – añadió amenazando con llorar.

No, por favor no llores, lo menos que quiero es eso – dijo y se seto al lado dejándola respirar, luego este tenia la mirada gacha – yo...vine porque quiero decirte, que yo te...- esa palabra era muy difícil de salir de su boca ya que el desde pequeño era frió y nunca lo había dicho, para él esa palabra era mostrar debilidad, rebajarse y ser ridículo, sin embargo recordó todo lo pensado y lo que vivió a su lado, con ello descubrió que no iba a ser tan difícil pronunciar aquella palabra, que mostraba tanta debilidad.

Sakura, escucha bien lo que te diré, ya que es para mi muy difícil de pronunciar, yo... te...amo – susurro casi inaudible.

Lo siento sasuke no escuche – se disculpo sakura –¿que me dijiste?.

¡Que yo te amo!! – grito por desespero – ¡ya lo dije, te amo!!.

Sasuke...yo también – dijo con un hilo de voz y los ojos brillando de alegría, esta luego por impulso lo abrazo con fuerza – ¿prometes ser fiel con nuestra relación?.

Sakura, karin mintió porque cuando yo te tenia de novia nunca me acosté con ella – dijo para luego agregar – y si, desde hoy seré fiel.

Sasuke!!, te quiero mucho!! – exclamo abrazándolo con más fuerza – te amo!!, desde siempre te e amado – agrego despegándose un poco de él y rozando sus labios que provoco un beso apasionado por parte de sasuke.

Este la fue recostando y se puso sobre ella con los antebrazos apoyados al futón para no aplastarla, el beso era profundo y posesivo, sasuke comenzó acariciarle la pierna con delicadeza usando la yema de sus dedos luego utilizo toda la mano con la confianza y el permiso de sakura quien no le dijo nada, en cambio por parte de sakura acariciaba el cuero cabelludo de sasuke, ella sentía el pelo negro y sedoso entre sus dedos y con la mano restante acariciaba la espalda del pelinegro con suavidad.

Minutos después sasuke soltó su boca que estaba casi hinchada de tan profundo y posesivo que fue ese beso, este comenzó a bajar por su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas de besos y cuando hubo llegado al punto especifico comenzó a morder su hombro con suavidad sintiendo como sakura se tensaba por los nervios y detuvo el proceso para levantarse, apoyarse con sus manos y mirarla a los ojos.

Sakura, yo quiero pedirte algo - declaro poniendo una sonrisa tierna y sincera – quiero que hoy seas mía.

Sakura se pasmo por la petición, pero lo que más le impacto fue la dulce y tierna mirada de sasuke que demostraba sinceridad y amor hacia ella, con ello sakura recordó lo que pensó tiempo atrás que era lograr sacarle a sasuke una sonrisa como la de ese lindo momento que la lleno de mucha alegría por haberlo logrado, sin embargo ella sentía miedo y pavor de perder su inocencia asiéndola titubear ante él con movimientos de escape.

Sakura...- susurro sasuke sosteniéndole firmemente la cara para que lo mirara con atención – por favor... confía en mi, prometo... cuidarte con la mayor delicadeza posible – agrego suplicante ya que en ese momento quería que fuera suya y si era posible solo de él para siempre.

Segundos después de escucharlo dejo de intentar escapar, solo se quedo quieta con las manos a los costados de su cabeza, ella lo observaba fijamente dándole permiso para que la tocara.

sasuke lo comprendió pero sabia que tenia que ir muy lento para no hacerle daño alguno y como resultado que sakura tomara gusto de aquello como él, así que en primer lugar le quito el frontal de ninja de la aldea de la hoja que tenia como cintillo y lo tiro lejos para decir – por ahora no lo necesitas.

Después fue besando su cuello con suavidad y luego comenzó a mordisquearlo, por otra parte sakura soltó el primer suspiro de la noche y con ello sasuke sonrió contra su piel que en los siguientes minutos se aventuro a ir bajando poco a poco el sierre del vestido de la pelirosa hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos para comenzar a besar sacándole dos suspiros más.

Viendo que unos minutos después sakura tomo más confianza fue deslizando las mangas del vestido por sus brazos hasta dejarlas al nivel del nacimiento de sus pecho para saborear cada tramo de su piel desnuda, este tenia que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desnudarla en cuestión de segundo, pero la amaba y eso ayudaba a disfrutar muy bien del momento.

En cambio por parte de Sakura estaba con la mirada sobre sasuke viendo y sintiendo como la besaba, luego sintió como él deslizaba de nuevo el vestido dejándolo por la cintura esta vez y este se levanto quedando apoyado con las manos viendo sus pechos que seguían tapados por el sostén rosa claro, luego ella sintió como deslizaba las manos a los costados de sus brazos (sasuke se puso en cuatro patas sobre ella y apoyado en los costados de sus piernas) para terminar al fin de visualizar sus pechos y así lo hizo, sasuke se quedo pasmados ya que eran perfectos ante su vista y tenia que tocarlos, probarlos y posesionarse total mente de ello.

Sasuke!!, no me mires así!! – exclamo sakura que se tapaba con las manos eliminando la excelente vista – y no quiero que me veas con el sharingan!! – añadió viendo sus ojos carmesí que la penetraban tanto y con eso sasuke accedió sin protestar regresando a sus ojos negros como la noche.

Después de repente beso de nuevo a la pelirosa con profundidad logrando distraerla para quitar sus manos del camino y ponerlas rápidamente a los costados de su cabeza para besar tan anhelados pechos, este comenzó así a bajar con rapidez (ya que no lo pudo evitar) para tomar con la boca un seno sacándole un suspiro sonoro a sakura, y ya que ella se distrajo soltó sus manos para tomar el otro y masajearlo con suavidad que como consecuencia logro que sakura respirara entrecortado.

Este luego de dejarlos fue bajado hasta llegar al ombligo que lo beso y lamió para escuchar los fuertes suspiros de sakura que lo estimulaba demasiado, fue deslizando aun más el vestido hasta las pierna y lo termino de sacar dejando a sakura solo con sus braguitas rosa claro, él noto que ella se volvió a tensar apretando las pierna fuertemente y este decidió subir para verle la cara, que la tenia sonrojada por completo.

Sakura... confía en mi – dijo sin expresión alguna ya que poco a poco perdía la paciencia – prometo ser muy delicado.

Sasuke...es que, no quiero que me duela – se excuso haciendo puchero y esquivando su mirada – dicen que duele mucho.

Si, si duele, pero yo estoy aquí para apoyarte – dijo formando su sonrisa tierna – además prometo que cuando te acostumbres te gustara – añado con picardía en la mirada.

Si, sas-ke...- susurro casi inaudible para luego fijar la mirada en el techo y posando las manos sobre las sabanas, ya que sasuke bajo y fue flexionando sus piernas aun serradas para luego deslizar la braguita por las piernas dejándola desnuda en su totalidad, pero de repente se detuvo y se paro en frete de ella para quitarse su ropa y quedar en su mismo estado.

Sasuke...¿qué haces? – pregunto sakura viendolo titubeante – vas a...

Obsérvame sakura, no tengas miedo. – le pidió sasuke – ah!, esto es solo de protección – agrego sacando la katana (con todo y estuche) de su espalda y dejándola a un lado de ella, luego saco los brazos de las mangas dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso, después procedió a desatar la cuerda gruesa y morada que sostenía el ancho listón morado oscuro de la cintura (o toalla, como sea) y para terminar se deshizo del pantalón y zapatos (o botas).

Luego de quedar desnudo, sakura se quedo viéndolo sonrojada ya que era su primer hombre y además que era perfecto, después observo más abajo viendo algo extraño para ella (ya saben, a su amigo con energía) que la hizo voltear de golpe hacia otro lado por la vergüenza, luego ella sintió como este se le acercaba y posaba sus manos sobre sus piernas y las acariciaba para separarlas con suavidad, sakura volvió a observar con temor a sasuke quien fue descendiendo su rostro a su intimidad, a lo que ella reacciono serrando sus ojos y apretando las sabanas con ambas manos, ya que este comenzó a besar y morder aquello tan intimo ( y quien sabe que más hizo).

Luego de unos segundos de eso sakura comenzó a gemir su nombre que era lo que más deseaba él, ya que lo estimulaba demasiado, y en los siguientes minutos sasuke sintió que su intimidad se contraía dando a conocer que tubo su primer orgasmo expresado por un sonoro gemido que tenia nombre, "sasuke" y el nombrado sentía un gran orgullo por ello dándose cuenta que necesitaba de más.

Sasuke fue ascendiendo hasta apoyarse en sus antebrazos y quedar al nivel de su boca para indicar – ya estas lista – susurro y comenzó a besa su frete y luego posesionarse de su boca distrayéndola para acomodarse entre sus pierna y comenzar a penetrarla con suavidad, sin embargo ella abrió los ojos como platos ya que le dolía mucho y comenzaron a salir de los ojos verdes lagrimas cristalinas que pelinegro seco con sus manos.

Shh... no llores ya pasara – dijo para calmarla – no me moveré hasta que te acostumbres - agrego con suavidad para comenzar a darle besos por toda su carita y acariciarla con la mano – si, quieres abrázame – le indico como si fuera una pequeña y fue lo que ella hizo, lo abrazo con fuerza para pasar el dolor.

Después de unos segundos sintió que algo cálido bajaba por su entrepierna y no tardo en darse cuenta de que se trataba (sangre) así que se asusto por ello – sasuke es-toy...- tartamudeo.

Es normal, no te preocupes – aclaro con tranquilidad y espero un poco más para preguntar - ¿ya estas lista? – luego vio como ella movía la cabeza afirmativamente, así que comenzó a moverse lentamente, era tan placentero para él que no soportaba más tenia que moverse más rápido, "pero" vio la expresión de sakura que era de un poco de molestia y se contuvo ya que no quería dañarla, tendría que esperar un poco más por ella.

Los movimientos fueron aumentando para la suerte de él, ya que sakura empezó a suspirar de placer, luego fue mucho más rápido, sin embargo los suspiros de sakura seguían siendo los mismos y esto no le gusto para nada a sasuke así que puso mas fuerza en sus movimientos usando una mano para sostener una pierna de ella logrando sacarle gemidos sonoros que contenían el nombre de sasuke, así duraron mucho tiempo y cuando sasuke y ella iba a llegar al clímax, él rodeo su cintura y la sentó sobre él, sakura con una mueca de dolor le abrazo el cuello con leve fuerza para tratar de recuperar la respiración.

Lugo sasuke con la manos le sostuvo las caderas para dejar su esencia dentro de ella y terminar de hacerla suya por completo, sonrió satisfecho tratando también de recuperar la respiración que lo logro antes que sakura quien seguía buscando aire a bocanadas, pero que a las vez besaba la marca de maldición y acariciaba su espalda, luego se desmayo por la resiente actividad, sin embargo antes escucho susurrar a sasuke.

Ahora, eres mía sakura, me perteneces y si alguien se atreve a separarte de mi o tocarte, morirá de la forma más dolorosa existente – susurro a su oído con mucha seriedad y la apretó contra si.

Por la parte de sasuke se sentía muy a gusto y relajante se uno con su pelirosa tanto que por él duraría así por toda la noche, sin embargo tenia presente que debía dejarla descansar así que comenzó a acariciarla por la espalda y glúteos para luego dejarla con mucho cuidado sobre el futón y después ponerse a su lado, tomarla del cuello y la cintura con delicadeza para acostarla sobre su pecho y abrazarla con ternura, con esto sentía que la protegía, luego tomo la cobija y los arropo, este se quedo viendo el techo para luego reír con ironía.

Saksu, al final ganaste tú – dijo recordando al pequeño de ojos verdes – ya que era cierto todo lo que dijiste – agrego besando con ternura la cabeza de sakura y acariciando el cabello rosa – y es verdad daría mi vida por ti, sakura.

Sasuke sabia que no deliraba al decir eso ya que sakura lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque que este nuca había durado tanto tiempo con una mujer, siempre cuando terminaba se desaparecía sin decir nada y esa pelirosa era la excepción, debido a que más bien quería pasarla así el resto de su vida, al lado de ella y de paso había descubierto la emoción que eran los celos, sasuke mataría a quien se atreviera a separarlo de ella o peor aun que la tocaran ya que ella era solo suya y de nadie más y todos esos sentimientos formaban una simple palabra que era "amor", simplemente eso.

Después de pensar en sus futuros pequeños y desear que salieran con el pelo negro con ojos verdes, se quedo rendido teniendo presente que esa noche dormiría como un bebé por la presencia de la pelirosa que le brindaba paz y tranquilidad.

000000

Unos ojos verdes se abrieron y una hermosa pelirosa se empezó a desperezar, bostezo mirando a todos los lados sin darse cuenta que estaba desnuda y exhibía sus pechos al pelinegro quien la miraba desde arriba ya que estaba parado y bien vestido.

Tus pechos son perfectos – dijo con tranquilidad, viendo como ella se cubría con la sabana – para que lo haces de todos modos ya me se tú cuerpo a la perfección – aclaro sonriendo con arrogancia.

Sasuke...- susurro viéndose las piernas con tristura – ¿tú...me usaste?.

¡Claro que, no! – dijo agachándose y tomando su barbilla para mirarla con seriedad – ya te lo dije, "Ahora, eres mía sakura, me perteneces y si alguien se atreve a separarte de mi o tocarte, morirá de la forma más dolorosa existente". – agrego repitiendo lo que le susurro antes del desmayo de sakura.

Ya lo se!! – exclamo poniéndose rabiosa – pero y tú, si tienes derecho de acostarte o besarte con quien quieras!! ¡¿verdad?!.

No, ya que mi corazón te pertenece – aclaro con seriedad – y también, yo.

Sas-ke ... – susurro sonrojándose y apretando la sabana con las manos – bésame, si.

Sasuke no se hizo de rogar y la beso con pasión comenzando a recostarla en el futón – sakura, mejor... vístete o si no, no saldremos de aquí hasta mañana – dijo cortando el beso – vamos ponte la ropa que ya salimos, hacia otro pueblo.

Si, sasuke – dijo sentándose de nuevo.

Hazlo mientras aviso a los demás – dijo parándose para irse y luego deslizando la puerta corrediza y saliendo – que aun deben seguir durmiendo.

00000

sakura ya se había puesto su vestido pero esta vez con la camisa blanca de bajo y se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación a buscar su protector frontal con el dibujo de la hoja, ya que sasuke lo tiro en la noche hacia allá, sin embargo lo busco caminando lento ya que le dolía el entrepierna, porque sasuke después de todo al final se olvido de la delicadeza y fue bien brusco con ella.

Este sasuke! – dijo con enfado – mira que lanzarlo tan lejos.

Cuando esta lo recogió e iba a ponérselo algo la detuvo y ese algo era Naruto quien se apareció de repente por la puerta en compañía de hinata y sai.

Sakura!!, que bueno que te encuentro!! – exclamo con alegría y la abrazo con apego – ¡vinimos a rescatarte de sasuke, vayámonos rápido, ya que si nos quedamos a pelear, podemos causar daños mayores!!.

Naruto!!, suéltame no me quiero ir!! – grito y lo despego de si – vete tú!!.

Sakura, te están manipulando ¿verdad? – dijo sorprendido y con detenimiento – ¡pues lo mejor es que vengas quieras o no!! – agrego gritando y la golpeo con fuerza en el estomago dejándola inconsciente para luego cargarla en el hombro.

De acuerdo vamos!! – ordeno para luego comenzar a correr fuera de hay – hinata, sai!!, sepárense para despistarlos!!.

Si! – respondió hinata corriendo hacia otra dirección y luego sai hizo lo mismo.

¡Sasuke!!, ¡esta vez no dejare que te escapes!! – pensó naruto con decisión – no dejare que te quedes con sakura!!.

00000

sasuke ya había avisado a dos del equipo hebi y solo le faltaba uno Suigetsu así que le toco la puerta con tranquilidad y segundos después salió el hombre se dientes afilados.

¿Que pasa? – pregunto y bostezo – ¿ya nos vamos?.

Si – recalcó con su tono frió – nos encontraremos en la recepción en 15 minutos – terminó para ir de vuelta por su pelirosa.

Sasuke!!, tres de konoha están aquí!! – grito la mujer de gafas corriendo hacia él – y ahora se marchan rápidamente!!.

De konoha – pensó analizadamente – o no!!, deben ser!!.

SUIGETSU, KARIN !! – los llamo con una resiente ira nacida – MALDITO NARUTO!!, PERO NO TE LO PERMITIRE!! – agrego y salió disparado en busca de naruto y en compañía de karin y Suigetsu – ESTA VEZ MORIRAS!!.


End file.
